Fresh starts
by hellsbells101
Summary: AU : Sam Seaborn is coming back to Washington having accepted the DCOS position. He does so with the full support of his fiancée Buffy. Can Washington survive Sam and Buffy? Will they be able to keep the Supernatural and the Political parts of their lives separate? Well, the only way to find out is to read the story. Now complete!
1. Offers

_Disclaimer: I do not own the West Wing or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own my twisted imagination_

_Timeline - Several years post series 7 Buffy and transition in the West Wing._

Sam Seaborn was sitting in his office thinking about the conversation he just had with his old friend. He looked out of the window at the skyline and then at the photo adorning his table. He could admit that the White House was luring him back to Washington. However, if he was going to return to Washington then it would only be with the full support of his fiancé Buffy. He would talk it over with her later while they ate dinner.

The relationship that had developed nearly four years ago had been a surprise for both of them. Sam had been returning from a business lunch when he had been by what he had assumed was someone in fancy dress. Then out of nowhere out stepped this gorgeous blonde who kicked the creatures ass before making it turn to dust. Having dispatched of the creature; she had promptly dusted off her outfit and helped him to his feet.

Buffy had been surprised, usually when she rescued guys they reacted negatively as if their manhood had been questioned. Sam had been completely different, not to mention besotted. He insisted on taking his 'fair sweet rescuer' to dinner.

Buffy's man-fast had ended as the gorgeous guy intrigued her. Initially, she had been suspicious; he was gorgeous, blue eyes she could get lost in and a lawyer. So logically, he had to be evil but then she remembered she now had a law degree. However, over their first dinner they had talked passionately about various subjects. She could not believe that a guy could be so perfect; she was continually waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She was cautious but they started to date regularly. They talked about everything, Sam about the White House and Buffy the Supernatural. He had been completely amazed by the story about how she had ended up a lawyer. It apparently involved a confluence of events, an evil law firm, a possession and cross firing spells.

As a result, she had passed her law degree. Buffy had drifted apart from the other Scooby's, the betrayal and lack of apologies had caused their rift to grow to epic proportions. Now the Scooby's were scattered over the four corners of the globe.

Her father had made a play for Dawn after Sunnydale by pretending to be concerned. Of course, he had been neatly outplayed by Buffy and Giles. The only one Buffy had stayed close to was Giles; they had too deep a bond to dismiss. She had been amazed to find out that in England Giles was kind of a big deal and titled. Buffy who despite been an adult and Dawn who was 17 had been adopted by Giles. The paperwork had flown through after the Queen herself had asked that it be seen to. This was how Buffy and Dawn Summers became Lord Giles daughters, officially they were Lady Elizabeth Giles and Lady Dawn Giles.

Sam had sympathised with Buffy about State dinners. However, now they were serious Sam was dragged to every State Dinner. Now with the council rebuilt, and Giles with Buffy and Dawns help had regained control. Finally, knowing that Dawn was safe with Giles studying at Oxford she had taken control of the North American continent.

The space from the other Scooby's had been good for her and she was enjoying her responsibilities without everyone looking over her shoulder.

Buffy and Sam's relationship had been able to flourish without the interference of any annoying over protective males. Buffy was still a slayer and fought but she relished her new role, fighting on the political front. Sam had given her valuable advice as a political operative. It had expanded Sam's repertoire as previously, he had only advised on domestic policy. Sam had not truly understood how much power his girlfriend wielded. That was until the day he had walked into her office when she was having friendly chat with the Russian President.

What amazed Sam the most, was how Buffy had helped him repair his fractured relationship with the Bartlets'. Buffy was a close friend of the First Lady's. Abigail Bartlet had befriended Buffy at a state dinner in England. Buffy had been required to attend as Giles' adopted daughter; turns out dual citizenship had some downsides.

What Sam was not certain of, was how many more holidays the President and he could survive with their women conspiring.

For the most part, this was a secret to all in the White House. The only senior staffer who had an inkling was Leo and that was because he had come up to the farm at the same time as Sam and Buffy. Leo would vividly remember the day he walked into the study, to see Sam and the President commiserating over a game of Chess. The President and Sam were engaged in an epic match complete with cigars and whiskey, moaning about their partners and shopping. While Leo had heard stories about Buffy, it was the first time they had met and he was enchanted. He was also incredibly grateful to Buffy because when he looked at Sam; he saw the Sam of old. Although that had not quite been quite true, this Sam had more confidence in his actions

Leo had managed to keep it secret from the Staff, except the senior staff was curious about the English dignitary who was close friends with Dr Bartlet. On that particular day, the First Lady had been in a particularly foul mood and not even the President could placate her. In the end, the President had demanded Mrs Landingham get Buffy on the line to improve her mood, even if he ended up footing the shopping bill.

* * *

><p>Sam tentatively broached Josh's offer while they were eating dinner.<p>

"So Josh wants me back as Deputy Chief of Staff."

He was a little apprehensive; after all, Sam could see that in this situation parallels could be drawn. He was surprised by her response, "Took you long enough."

"What do you mean?"

Sam was a smart guy but currently very confused. Buffy shook her head in amusement, "Politics is what you were meant to do. I'll support you just like you have me."

An overwhelming surge of love flowed through him, "Yes well, I won't do it without you."

Buffy moved around the table so she could sit in his lap. Her hands threaded through his hair; it really was irresistible, "Hon the council is based out of. If we live there we can use the really nice council house."

Say what you like about the old council. Secretive, evil, too powerful the list ran on but they did have a superb taste in buildings. Sam snorted the Council's property in Washington was actually more luxurious that the Vice-Presidents mansion. Sam's emotions showed in his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too, besides it will be fun but you'll face some questions."

That was very true. Sam was one of the very few in Washington who actually knew what the IWC did. The CIA could only hope they were as secret as the IWC. Sam shrugged; it was not his only issue. Buffy grinned, "Besides think of all the great State dinners."

Sam winced he was not overly fond of the State dinners; he offered hopefully, "I'll wear your favourite tux."

Buffy grinned, sexily her mind wondering. Then her smile morphed as amusement once again took its place, "How will you explain that you're so friendly with several heads of state?"

Sam gave her a crooked grin, he wasn't too sure how would explain that to the political elite in Washington. Sam figured that it would be best to play that piece close to his chest until the right moment. He shook his head with a rueful grin; he could only imagine what the others would have to say.

"So we are going back to Washington?" He could not quite keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

Buffy grinned, "It would be better for the council if I'm based in Washington but we are keeping this apartment."

Sam would indulge Buffy; beside he liked the apartment too. He still was a little in awe of this relationship; he never expected to find anyone that accepted him faults and all. Buffy loved that Sam could adapt to the weird world she lived in but not feel diminished.

Buffy had heard many stories of Josh from both President Bartlet and Sam, "So how long do you give before Josh starts to beg?"

"I'll give it till lunch tomorrow."

Buffy saw the mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes, "You gonna play with him?"

Sam nodded, Buffy smiled, "In that case we will meet for lunch at your office."

* * *

><p>Sam's phone rang and he did not need caller ID to know the identity of the caller, "It's been less than a day Josh."<p>

"What will it take, begging? I can beg there is no limit to my willingness."

Sam couldn't help grin, "I think this would class as begging."

Sam smiled softly upon seeing Buffy enter his office and kissed her cheek in greeting. He gratefully accepted the Starbucks coffee she was carrying.

Josh was unaware, "She's a lawyer right? It's not like she can't find gainful employment in the lawyer capital of the world."

Buffy snickered, "Gee thanks for the concern but I already have a job."

There was a pregnant pause as Josh realised that he was actually talking to Sam's fiancée. "Urm, it's a pleasure to finally talk to you. Will you please get your fiancée on a goddamn plane!"

Buffy looked to Sam, wondering if this was normal behaviour. She assumed given Sam's fond smile that this was standard behaviour. She couldn't wait to meet him in person he sounded like a real peach. Buffy had learnt diplomacy reluctantly from Giles to deal with her evolving role within the IWC. Her next statement was all Giles, as she responded dryly "Since you asked so nice nicely. I'll make sure Sam joins me on my plane to Washington tomorrow."

Josh was stunned, "When you said I'd puck if I knew how much you made. I didn't think it was enough to buy a plane."

Buffy and Sam were grinning at each other, Sam had said it could be fun to tease Josh but she didn't realise how much fun.

"You have a plane?" Josh was proud of the fact he sounded so calm, as he asked the question.

Buffy grinned even though it couldn't be seen, "The plane is mine but we will be married soon. So what's his is mine and mine is his."

Sam shook his head; he was heading back to Washington. He was unsure whether it could survive Buffy.

**Authors note: This has several chapters already written with an update once a week if people are keen on the idea.**


	2. Meetings

Meetings

Buffy and Sam travelled to the transition offices in the council limo. The diplomatic tags came in handy when travelling in Washington. Sam enjoyed watching Buffy slip into a new outfit. She had pouted but even she agreed that her leather ensemble was not suitable for a meeting with the President and President-elect.

Buffy was with Sam because she had a meeting with the President and President-Elect. The Secret Service was happy that they were using an ultra safe Council limo. Sam was nervous and Buffy could tell. She did not call him on his nervousness instead she kissed his cheek. She smiled when he offered the crook of his arm. Sometimes, he really was a gentleman.

They knew there would be gossip regardless, so walked into the offices, ignoring any looks cast in their direction. The couple had been a little confused about it until one day Dawn had lost her patience and explained. Dawn had looked at them, incredulity clear to see on her face, "Supermodels would kill to have your looks. Both of you."

They walked into the office in time to hear Josh chew out Otto. The whole office froze on hearing mount-Lyman erupt. It appeared that no one wanted to take Josh's blackberry into him. Sam was the only one who was indifferent to Josh's mercurial moods; he merely held his hand out for the blackberry. The assistant handed it over timidly. Buffy shared a look of bemusement with Sam; before adding dryly, "Your buddy needs a holiday."

Sam snickered softly, muttering under his breath, "once more into the breach."

Buffy allowed herself a moment to stare at Sam's butt. Her moment over, she turned to the executive secretary, "Can you let the President elect know Director Summers is here?"

The secretary poked her head in confused; there was no mention of the woman on the schedule. She was shocked that as soon as she announced her, the agent in charge announced into his radio, "Slayer and Heir are ready to see POTUS."

After all, Slayer was a fairly blood thirsty codename for the Secret Service. The secretary could not help but wonder what the woman had done to earn such a title.

* * *

><p>Sam was firm with his best friend insisting that he take a vacation. Sam knew it was how you needed to be with Josh. Josh did not protest too much, which was a big sign about just how bad he was feeling. Josh knew Sam was right; it did not take his impossibly good-looking friend to tell him that he needed a break. Josh sighed, "Maybe your right."<p>

Sam shook his head, "No maybe about it."

Sam knew how bad Josh was when his old friend barely protested, "Let's go ask him."

Sam squirmed a little, "Not possible he has an off the book meeting."

Josh was actually a speechless, so much for his 760 verbal, "What? Wait how do you know?"

Sam sighed, "Buffy is the one doing the briefing."

Josh really did not like being out of the loop, "Who the hell is your fiancée?"

Sam knew he had a dopey grin on his face, "Officially Director Elizabeth Giles of the IWC but she prefers Buffy."

"No-one knows what they do!"

Sam shrugged, "Not true Fitzwallace, J- the President knows and now the President-Elect will know." Sam really did not want to answer questions; so in true Washington fashion deflected, "Get me up to speed so you can spend a week on a hot beach."

"Hot beach." Josh rolled the idea around his mind.

Sam was on a roll so just nodded and added nonchalantly while reading a report, "Oh and take Donna. Eight years is too long."

Josh took over an hour to get Sam at least partially caught up. Sam was happy now that he could oversee the operations without running into any walls.

An hour passed as Sam filled his head with all that needed to be done. The secretary knocked Josh's door and entered, looking a little flustered, "My Lyman the President-Elect has returned."

She then turned to Sam and looked a little like she had stepped through the looking glass, "The President requests that you and I quote, 'get your butt to the residence as the ladies are a plotting."

Josh's head shot up in interest, he was still missing something. However, the secretary it seemed was not finished, "Mr Seaborn, the President said if, he doesn't get reinforcements soon. You can forget chess and he will give you a two hour lecture in Latin."

Josh was looking at his friend with a curious face. It seemed Sam had fooled them all; obviously, he was not as out the game as everyone believed. Sam was quickly heading to the door not liking the idea of a Latin lecture. The lectures were worse for Sam as he could understand the language. He turned before he headed out the door, "Josh. Plane and soon."

* * *

><p>Josh checked his call sheet before walking into Santos's office, "Sir?"<p>

The President-elect looked a little dazed but overall in one piece. It was a heavy session Josh realised because Santos was pacing behind his desk, "I take it you have your Deputy?"

"Yes, Sir. He has an unusual signing on stipulation."

Santos did not think his day could get any weirder and it was not as if he could share it with his Chief-of-Staff yet, "Well?"

Josh rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "It seems that I need to take a vacation."

Santos was almost laughing by this point, "Josh, if it didn't take a motorcade. I would drive you to the airport myself."

Josh smiled, "Thank you Sir. Is there anything else?"

"No."

He left intent on finding a certain former assistant. He was happy that Sam was now the one preparing the State Dinner and not him.

Authors note: State Dinners with both the new and old guard!


	3. State dinners

Authors note: Leo never died but after Josh left to run Santos, CJ became DCOS.

The State dinner was the first formal event where both President Bartlett and President-Elect Santos would be in attendance. The Bartlet staffers were already there working the crowd and appeasing all the dignitaries. The Santos delegation arrived next with Santos and his wife in the lead, followed by the staffers. Josh was smiling and looking a million years younger since his vacation, well, it might have helped that Donna was on his arm. Ironically, the only member of the delegation currently without a date was Sam because Buffy was in the residence. Abigail Bartlet had wanted Buffy and her to make a day of getting ready. Therefore, Buffy had been spirited away in the residence, the Staffers were curious at the giggles that could occasionally be heard coming from the residence.

CJ was working the crowd as part of her job. She watched the new team walk in and she realised something major. While she would never have traded her experiences for the world, she was happy to be leaving and moving onto something new. Most of all, she was happy to see her old circle of friends coming back together, she had a moment to be sorry about Toby's absence. She surprised Josh by enthusiastically hugging him, "Congratulations on bring Samshine back into the game."

Josh was pleased and let it show but spoke honestly, "Thanks but I think credit has to go to Buffy."

CJ raised an eyebrow, "Would that be the same Buffy who is currently in the residence?"

"That would be the one."

CJ was genuinely confused and intrigued, "How does Sam know an English dignitary?"

Josh grinned, dimples showing, "He's marrying her CJ. Plus, she holds American and British citizenship. She is the only peer I know with a Californian accent."

Sam was standing in the corner looking a little sheepish. CJ was a little mortified that she had spoken over Sam. He was next for a big hug, "Congratulations Spanky. You certainly seem to have a type."

Sam was grinning, CJ was pleased to see the happiness in his eyes, "That would be Buffy. Have you two formally met?"

CJ shook her head, "No she's been with the First Lady all day. Still, I really want to meet the woman who scares the secret service."

Josh could see Sam start to fidget. He chose to help his buddy out by teasing him a little, "So did the President forgive you?"

Sam laughed, "We abandoned our plans and left the ladies to it. We had a good game of chess together. He is apparently rueing the day he chose to teach me chess."

In that moment, something became startlingly clear to Josh, he wondered how long the President had known. The announcer broke his musings, "Ladies and Gentleman, the President and First Lady of the United States, with special guest Lady Elizabeth Giles."

It was certainly a remarkable sight. The President certainly looked larger than life, with Abbey on his one arm and Buffy on the other. Sam's heart skipped a beat; Buffy was standing looking as regal as ever. He had never doubted her beauty or intelligence, even though she often tried to hide it. However, what surprised him tonight was the natural poise. She was standing on the arm of the leader of the free world and she looked like she belonged.

Sam's friends were all looking in surprise, Sam wondered how many shocks they could endure in one go, "Excuse me but I need to steal my fiancée from the President."

CJ and Josh watched as the President greeted Sam warmly. All could clearly see that the two couples were close. The conversation easily flowed between them showing a comfortable acquaintance.

The President kissed Buffy's hand before she took Sam's hand. Josh couldn't shake the feeling that he was seeing both the past and the future of the country. Josh seemingly was not the only one as the White House photographer started snapping numerous pictures.

CJ looked on in surprise. The time away from Washington had clearly been good for Sam and he had managed to find success and love. It was clear to CJ that the couple shared a great affection. They also showed a great awareness of each other easily falling in step. The surprises didn't end there, CJ watched as several Heads-of-State greeted Sam and Buffy. Although, the biggest surprise was how easily Sam spoke to them. He had more confidence than he did before; CJ thought Sam's fiancée was an even bigger enigma. It was clear to CJ that it was Buffy who was the one who was well known by the heads.

CJ looked to Josh who was clearly just as fascinated, she finally asked the unspoken question, "My god what happened to him?"

Josh felt exhilarated, plans already spinning, "He's grown up. Here's one for you Ceej: Seaborn for America."

CJ watched as the pair started to dance, she smiled softly as she watched the couple lose themselves in each other. She rolled the thought around, it definitely wasn't a crazy notion. She dryly observed, "Considering you've helped two men get elected. You tell me."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the room, Santos and Bartlet were having a similar conversation. Matt Santos watched his new Deputy work the crowd, surprised, at the transformation of the quiet, reserved man. When he had asked Josh about his new Deputy, Josh had told him, "I want Sam. He's the only one who can both do the job and handle me."<p>

The next thing he knew, this young man dressed in sharp suit waltzed in with his fiancée and turned his world upside down. That was a big achievement, when you considered he'd just been elected the next leader of the free world. Santos watched as Seaborn managed to pull Josh back from an edge, which many could see but none could stop. He had stepped up and worked the schedule efficiently. However, he had been unable to get a good read on the man. He had heard like many others in the Democratic Party that Seaborn was being groomed for bigger things. Although, he had never really believed that was true until this moment.

He looked at the President who was watching the same scene fondly, "How long have you known?"

Jed knew immediately what he was talking about, "In truth, I saw a great deal of myself in Sam. I knew for sure when I first played Chess with him."

Matt really did not understand the President's secret smile, "Ask him to play chess sometime. He's a quick learner and a hell of a player since he has learnt to see the whole board."

The current and soon-to-be President winced upon seeing Ambassador John Marbury enter. Santos raised an eyebrow when he headed straight for Sam and Buffy. His eyebrows shot up when he noticed none of the lord's usual extravagant behaviour. In fact, if anything he was showing Buffy a great deal of respect.

Santos chuckled, "Now that takes some doing."

Bartlet's smile showed he agreed, "Oh Buffy can handle him. As you can imagine not much scares her."

In truth, Santos was still processing what he had been told by Buffy. He never believed that he would have to handle supernatural issues as well as the normal political problems. He knew that the treaties in place were necessary and he would allow the IWC to work within the borders of the USA.

Bartlet shrugged, "You have Sam close and being her partner he knows a great deal. If you ever have need Buffy can reach Sam's side immediately."

Santos gave a weary smile, "I intend to stay out of it unless it affects us."

Bartlet was now pleased, "You're a step above my predecessor."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sam and Buffy watched John enter the room and smirked to each other. Buffy was well aware of John's penchant for being troublesome. It turns out, that Giles was as feared in diplomatic circles as she was in supernatural circles.<p>

Marbury walked over, "Elizabeth it is so good to see you."

Buffy did a traditional greeting, kissing each cheek. "It is good to see you again John. I've missed you since you came to Washington and remember its Buffy."

He smiled, "I have missed your parties. I can see why you are still so fond of this side of the pond."

Buffy chuckled, "You remember Sam don't you?"

The Lord smirked, "Yes. You broke many Lords hearts when you announced your engagement to young Samuel. Rupert seemed happy enough though so I assume he is a good man."

The bit left unsaid was that Ripper hadn't come out to play so Giles obviously liked his future son-in-law. He was enjoying shocking the bystanders by not acting extravagantly. The twinkle clear in his eyes he kissed her hand, "Do you think Samuel could spare you for one dance?"

Buffy smiled delightedly, she could also find out about council business in England. Donna saw that Josh was speechless even waving her hand in front of his face did nothing. Sam could also see that his friend was struggling to find the right words. Sam watched Buffy for a few moments before he started teasing his friend, "Are you okay Josh?"

He shook himself out of his stupor, "Yeah. How did she get the Ambassadors measure?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Josh wasn't too sure what to make of his friends tone. It was not particularly reassuring. That being said, Sam was not trying to be reassuring.

Having found his voice Josh asked a question he had already asked, "Who is your fiancée?"

Sam smirked, "Lady Elizabeth Giles of the IWC." If they expected Sam to give any additional answer then they would be sorely disappointed.

CJ frowned, "You do know that everyone would like to know what they do?"

Sam chuckled; he was aware that many people would like to know. The problem was that once the curtain was drawn back it was difficult to close it. His friends already had dealt with the worst human problems; he didn't think it fair to introduce supernatural problems.

However, sometimes despite even the most the fervent wishes things will still happen.


	4. political mixers

**Political mixers**

Josh listened as Margaret gave him rundown of his schedule for the day. His sheet was not to surprising; until she spoke of his last meeting for the day. "Wait I have a meeting with Fitzwallace?"

Margaret looked at him as if he was an idiot, "Yes you need to be briefed in on something."

Josh expected more information than that, "Well what is the meeting about?"

Margaret shrugged, "I don't know I don't have clearance."

Josh's mind boggled, Margaret's clearance was almost as high as his own was. It was necessary given that she had to organise his entire schedule. The idea that there was something so secret that it went above that clearance gave him shivers.

It did not matter though he would find out soon enough. His phone broke his musings; the Watch Commander told him, "Sir you and POTUS are needed in the briefing room."

Josh bit back a sigh, "Understood."

He stood up, "Margaret!"

His assistant walked in looking affronted. He refused to use a phone when bellowing worked just as well. "Is he free?"

Margaret nodded, "Good. If anyone asks, we are in the Sit Room. If it's desperate send them to Sam."

* * *

><p>Josh had spent his entire professional life in politics so he knew that the world could be a murky place. Josh was about to learn that the world was an even more complicated place than even he knew. The reason they had been called to the Situation Room was that the game had seemingly changed in Kazakhstan.<p>

They both read the briefing paper, although, Josh was admittedly confused. The President seemed to grasp the Intel immediately and he demanded to know, "How bad?"

He saw the uneasy shuffles around the room, "It suggests other elements have allied themselves to each side."

President Santos scanned the document and surprised all by demanding, "Get Sam in here now."

Sam walked into the room looking unflustered, amazing feat considering he was essentially running things, in the West Wing. "Mr President."

Sam read quickly through the document, pursed his lips, "I can get her here the minute I make a phone-call Sir."

Santos nodded, "Can you tell me how she will react?"

Sam was unable to hide his smirk completely, "She could not say anything while it remained a human conflict. The treaties allow her to raise valid concerns now that they have taken sides. My guess is that Buffy will conference-call them from here with your permission."

The Army chief finally understood what they were talking about, "You cannot bring that woman here Mr President. She is an anarchist menace."

Josh was admittedly curious, "Sir I trust Sam's judgement. Who is an anarchist menace?"

Sam looked pointedly at the General, "He means Buffy, by the way General that is Lady Giles or Director Giles to you. You should be use to Buffy cleaning up your messes."

Josh and Santos were shocked to see Sam glaring at someon because Sam rarely held a grudge. More interestingly, was that the General flushed and looked away. Santos vowed to look into whatever bad blood existed between them.

Sam looked to his President, "Permission to use your phone, Sir."

Santos was wondering how these events would unfold. "Josh, Admiral Fitzwallace stay here. The rest of you we need the room."

Once the room was empty, Fitzwallace spoke up, "Sam can you predict what Buffy will do?"

Josh bit back a grin; something was amusing his best friend. Sam looked at Fitzwallace and none could miss the twinkle in his eyes, "Sir, its simple if we weren't professional politicians I'd suggest popcorn."

Josh looked to the President, "Popcorn?"

Santos shrugged, the first time he'd met with Buffy Giles he'd been left with a lasting impression. The woman was simply so alive and he doubted there wasn't anything she couldn't get done if she wanted it done.

Sam by this point had dialled Buffy. Her sunny voice was heard clearly on the speaker, "Hey I've just had the best day in court and I got to slay opposing council."

Sam shook his head staying away from the fact a lawyer was a demon, it was simply too easy. He spoke up, "That's nice dear. There is a situation in the Sit room and your council is being sought."

There was a loud scuffle in the background, Sam wondered how many demons had just realised there monumental mistake. A minute later, order seemingly restored, Buffy spoke again, "Hey Sam are you wearing the watch I gave you."

"Yes."

"Great. Hey Ron you the only Secret Service guy in the room?"

Josh could have sworn that the agent almost smiled, "Yes Ma'am"

Buffy sighed, "I'm about to step into the room. Make sure there is no one in there with a twitchy trigger finger. It would really suck to get shot again."

Josh knew that in this situation the best thing he could do was listen. He hoped that he would at the very least gain some answers. He absolutely did not squeal like a little girl, when he saw Buffy step out of thin air, carrying a weapon, which looked like it belonged on a medieval film set.

She looked at all the men in the room, with an even stare, ignoring the slight tear in her suit, "What's the stitch?"

The others were quizzical not understanding the strange speech pattern. Sam, ever the speechwriter, winced but he answered, "Gregori and Lao have broken the rules."

Buffy did not need any further explanation. The other men shivered a little at the dark feral smile, which crossed her elfin features. She looked directly at the phone, "Will you be talking with them soon?"

Santos nodded, he was a little curious about would unfold.

The Russian President's face loomed large on the large screen, "What can I do for you Mr President?"

Buffy's smile was just this side of feral, "I'd like to know why you broke the rules Gregori."

Josh was in awe, he watched as Buffy got to do everything he ever could wish to do.

"Come now Elya I wouldn't do that."

Buffy shook her head and smiled sweetly, if Josh didn't know better he would think Buffy was a simple Californian Princess. Buffy carried on, "It's okay because Lao broke the rules too."

Almost, as soon as, his name had been mentioned, the Chinese President appeared on the screen, "Hello Ms Giles. I do not understand you are neutral in human matters."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders as if she agreed and placed the scythe down on the table, "Right you are, except you've both been stupid enough to recruit demons."

Josh sat quietly; he could guess that there was a little more going on. He was a little hung up on the idea that demons appeared to be real. Oh and that his best friend was more than okay with this fact. Still, he was okay with this because he was watching a tiny blonde do what he and Santos had wanted to do for a while.

It was most certainly fun to watch as the tiny blonde teased, cajoled and outright threatened the leaders. The deal was brokered when she lost her patience. Buffy slammed her hands down on the desk, "The IWC will be withdrawing from both your countries until this situation is resolved."

The Presidents were in disbelief, "What do you mean Elya?"

Buffy looked tired, "Gregori I hate that the girls have to fight but if they are in more danger because of humans I won't hesitate to withdraw them."

The Russian bowed his head, "We are willing to call a ceasefire and will go back to the table if China is willing."

Sam was now smiling and as soon as he was free; he was going to give Buffy an evening she wouldn't forget. The Chinese President bowed his head, "We will go back to the table," immediately afterwards he cut the call.

The Russian President was fonder of Buffy; he shook his head in bemusement, "Elya I'm glad that I will not be in office when you arrive. I knew that your friendship with Abigail was a scary proposition."

Santos and his Chief- of-staff were looking at each other in shock, Josh spoke first, "Have you really just averted a crisis?"

Buffy shook her head, "Nope I got them to back off, the rest is up to you."

Santos was grinning, "Once this is all over you should come to dinner in the residence."

She smiled, "We'd be honoured Mr President."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Please call me Matt." She nodded in acquiescence.

She looked at her watch, "Well I'm off to London. I'll be back later honey." She kissed Sam's cheek before she opened up a portal into Giles town house.

* * *

><p>The men were glad that they were alone to get over their shock. Josh recovered first, "You know if I wasn't madly in love with Donna. I'd totally ask her to marry me."<p>

Sam was very happy, "Believe me Buffy's extended family is scary and I only survived by the skin of my teeth."

Santos chuckled, he was getting the sense that the White House would throw up many surprises. He stood up, "Well its Arnie's problem now. Once everything is back on track I expect both of you to join me in the residence along with Donna and Buffy."

"Yes Mr President." They chorused.

As they walked back to their offices, Josh asked, "How did you two meet?"

"She saved me when I was nearly eaten by a vampire."

Josh chuckled, "You really do have a type. Don't you."

Josh was not sure about what to make of Sam's secret smile, "Wait till you meet Faith."

The brunette slayer who was overseeing the European area and was certainly a character. Sam thought that if Josh started giving him grief he would introduce Faith to Donna. As his, soon to be father-in-law would say it would definitely put the cat amongst the pigeons.


	5. Revenge, drinks and being diplomatic!

**Authors note: I'd just like to say thank you again, to all those who have reviewed this story.**

Sam entered his office perfectly on time but feeling distinctly the worse for wear. "Ginger what does my schedule look like?"

"You have senior staff at 8. A meeting with the senate majority whip at 9. You are then staffing the President from 10-1. You have dinner scheduled with Buffy at 1:30. Your afternoon you've cleared for meetings to help craft the new education bill."

Uh, it was worse than he feared. He really should not have been tempted into that drinking game with Faith. Last night, Buffy had shook her head in resigned bemusement and promised him that nothing good would come of it. That had not strictly been true; after all, he had tempted Buffy to join them. It had seemed like the best idea in the world at the time, especially, when they'd escaped to bed. Now though, in the cold light of day, while nursing the last of a hangover, it seemed like a monumentally stupid idea.

He looked at Ginger with pleading eyes, "If you could get me Coffee you'd have the most grateful boss in the world."

His assistant narrowed her eyes, "What did you do? It's not in the papers."

"I made the mistake of drinking with Buffy's best friend."

She was clearly amused and not the least bit sympathetic, "Since you have to meet with nasty republicans I'll be nice."

Sam gave her a grateful smile, "Thank you Ginger. I'll remember come Christmas."

Hell, if he helped her get rid of this hangover, he'd buy her diamonds.

* * *

><p>Sam had arrived for senior staff a few minutes early. Josh had taken one look at his best fiend and started laughing. "What the hell happened to you?"<p>

Sam tried not to look as miserable as he felt, "Buffy's friend Faith arrived from Italy yesterday and she brought Grappa with her."

Josh was a well-known lightweight but saw an opportunity to tease is friend, "So you're telling me, you let a girl drink you under the table?"

Sam knowing there was no way he could escape this conversation gracefully, "Yes Josh. That is exactly what I'm saying."

Josh was unable to wipe the glee off his face. Sam started immediately plotting the best way to introduce Faith and Donna. If he were lucky, Faith would take Donna shopping.

Lou stormed in, "Are China and Russia really going back to the table?"

Sam and Josh shared a grin; fondly remembering the events of the day before. Josh smiled, "Yesterday the Presidents of Russia and China decided to listen to reason."

It was not as if he could explain that a tiny blonde who was fond of wielding swords had threatened them. It just was not believable and Josh had been there in the room.

Josh carried on, "Secretary Vinick will be travelling to London where the talks will be held."

Sam's head shot up, alarm bells were ringing when he heard London. "Why London?"

Josh sighed, "They won't agree unless the IWC are part of the negotiating team."

Sam's poker face momentarily betrayed him, "You can't mean…"

Josh bit back a snicker, "Apparently, she made quite an impression and before you ask, it was the Chinese President who asked."

That did surprise Sam; Chegorin had always had a certain fondness for Buffy but the same could not be said for the Chinese President. Sam took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes in frustration, which was an action that usually saw Buffy mock him. "I'll ask her but your footing the shoe bill."

Josh would gladly foot the bill if it meant Kazakhstan was finally off the table.

The Press Secretary sighed, "So what do I say?"

Josh looked to Sam. Sam thought about it for a moment, "We're of course glad that China and Russia have agreed to go back to the table and we look forward to a peaceful resolution being found."

Josh nodded liking the statement, he looked to Lou, "Can you work with that?"

She nodded, "Sure and when we're asked about the negotiators?"

Josh and Sam collectively winced. Josh had quickly learned that the IWC preferred to operate in the shadows. Josh grinned, inspiration having struck, "The team of negotiators will include Secretary Vinick as well as a neutral international organisation."

Lou nodded; it seemed that the IWC still did not want any credit. She was smart enough to know that Sam's fiancée obviously had done something yesterday to get the two countries back to the table.

* * *

><p>Santos smiled upon seeing Sam enter his office. Sam smiled back, he had the briefing book ready for the day, "Good morning Mr President."<p>

"Morning Sam. Tell me what sort of presents does Buffy like?"

Sam looked up from his schedule, "Urm, two things; shoes or swords."

Santos thought that said a lot about the future Mrs Seaborn. He would have to ask Helen's advice on shoes that he could give as a gift. As the leader of the free world, he figured shoes were a more appropriate gift than a swords, no matter how shiny. He thought it best to get back to business so he asked Sam, "What's the day look like?"

Sam checked his sheet, "Treasury at 10:20, two photo ops until 10:40. You have the Secretary of labour at 11:00, HUD at 11:10 and Secretary Vinick at 11:30. Finally, you have the Qumari Ambassador at 12 because they want to see a renewal of ties now there is a new administration. After that, your public engagements are over for the day."

They were both were well aware that his day would not even be close to finished. Santos looked over the sheet, "I see it is Princeton's swim team. They are your old alma-matter?"

Sam smiled, "Yes it's still my codename, although, I'm told I almost ended up with the name Mr Slayer."

It was not well known to the outside world but the Secret Service really did have a twisted sense of humour. Overall, the morning was uneventful and even rarer; the President was running on schedule for his meeting with the Qumari Ambassador.

All stood up as the delegation entered the Oval office. Sam was glad to see the number of Agents and Marines visibly increase. More interestingly, the Qumari interpreter took one look at Sam and froze. The interpreter then turned and said something in rapid Qumarian to the ambassador before quickly exiting.

Sam, was not too sure who was more bewildered the Americans or the Qumarian's. Sam looked to the American interpreter and quietly asked, "What the hell is going on?"

The interpreter was clearly disturbed, "I caught, Slayers mate and no amount of money would be worth taking this job. Also, my personal favourite, the Qumari equivalent of I'm outta here."

The Qumari delegation left almost as quickly as they entered. The President looked over at his staff, wondering if any of them had a clue about what had just happened. Sam had been able to piece together everything, "Excuse me Sir but I need to talk to Agent Butterfield."

The others continued to discuss what had just happened; meanwhile Sam quietly conversed in the corner with Ron Butterfield. After hearing, what Sam had to say, Ron was very grateful to Buffy. As it appeared that even she was not in the West Wing, she had been a strong enough deterrent to prevent an attempted assassination. It also brought up the unsettling thought. How would he protect the President from potential supernatural threats?

The Staff all filtered out until only Sam, Josh and Ron remained. Santos was the one to break the silence, "It's seems Sam's presence today inadvertently saved your life."

Sam could forgive the bewildered looks. He explained, "The interpreter was a demon and didn't wish to incur Buffy's wrath if I was hurt."

Josh was frustrated, "Safe to say that we will be not making friends with Qumar any time soon."

Santos snorted, "Yeah I don't think that the Secret Service will let me."

Ron nodded his head in conformation, "That is correct Mr President." He turned to Sam, "I'd be grateful if you could have Buffy give me a call Sam."

Sam nodded, "I'm meeting her for lunch so I'll let her know."

* * *

><p>After his insane morning, he was just glad that he could have a nice lunch in his office. Buffy greeted him with a warm kiss and a cup of coffee. They sat on the couch; Buffy narrowed her eyes, "Why in the Goddesses name am I being asked to mediate?"<p>

Sam winced, "Ah so you've already found out."

Buffy would have hit him but she guessed that he was not part of it, "Don't worry honey I know you weren't part of it but I want shoes, lots and lots of shoes."

Sam grinned evilly, "Well Josh already said he was willing to foot the bill. Thing is, I think you should wait until Donna, you and Faith can go."

Buffy could immediately see through the little innocent act, "Josh said something stupid?"

He nodded as he wolfed down his salad. Buffy spoke about how delighted Giles was that Buffy would have an opportunity to help broker world peace.

Sam could appreciate the irony, "I know you've saved the world but its not apocalypse season. You'd get bored sooner or later without a distraction."

Buffy snickered, "True. So how was your day?"

Sam remembered that Buffy had inadvertently saved their lives. He made a quick check to see if his door was locked before he pulled Buffy in for a deep, passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss Buffy was a little dazed; she licked her lips, "You really are fantastic kisser. Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

Sam smiled softly and pulled her down so she sat by him on the sofa. "The Qumari delegation had a demon. He took one look at me and told the Qumari Ambassador that it didn't matter how much money he offered; he wouldn't face your wrath."

Buffy knew that most demons would not face her. Her reputation had grown to epic proportions, especially, once she eclipsed the record for the longest living slayer. All she cared about at the moment was that Sam was safe, she still burrowed a little deeper into Sam's arms.

Buffy still did not like the idea of being a diplomat, "Sam you do realise what a stupid idea it is?"

Sam knew she was nervous, "Buff, you'll be great. They already know you and have asked for you personally."

She shifted in his arms so she could see his face, "You do realise that this is bad on so many levels?"

Sam almost laughed at Buffy borrowing one of his favourite phrases. He kissed the top of her forehead, "Lao was the one who asked."

She clearly was still unsure; he could tell because she started to ramble, "I mean hey, I'm good at stopping demons. Demons I get. More importantly, if they misbehave I can threaten them with my axe. I can't do that with heads-of-state…"

Sam could tell that Buffy was not about to stop rambling any time soon so he took decisive action. He kissed her because not only did it stop her ranting, it also, served as a delightful distraction for both of them. She opened her eyes smiling softly at her fiancé, "Thank you but I still think this is a bad idea. My first mentor earned his nickname 'ripper' and my second one is Abigail Bartlet."

Sam kept his thoughts to himself but he thought this might actually be the best thing that could actually happen. After all, traditional diplomatic routes had seen the two countries go to war and the USA had been forced to intervene. Abigail Bartlet and Buffy's idea of diplomacy went along the lines of 'there is nothing that can't be moved, or, failing that, kicked the shit out of'.

He sighed; not sure, how to reassure her, "Buffy, you've already done more than everyone else by getting them back to the table. I have faith that you'll do brilliantly there is a chance to finally end this whole debacle."

Buffy pouted; damn she would have to fall for a genius. He always knew exactly what to say to her, "Okay. Okay I'll do it but we're taking the council plane."

It was too bad that Sam was needed to help run the country because he really wanted to be a fly on the wall for these negotiations.

Sam looked at his watch and reluctantly let her go, "I'm sorry but I have a meeting in five."

Buffy stood up and dragged her fiancé in for one last smooch. This time, he was the one who was a little dazed; she grinned unrepentantly, "Hey I deserve extra smoochies. I'm gonna see when Donna is free to go shopping."

Sam remembered at the last minute, "Oh Ron Butterfield asked you to give him a call."

She rewarded him with a blinding smile, "Sure thing. I love you."

"I love you too." He shouted to her retreating figure.

* * *

><p>Later on, Sam absolutely did not laugh, when he heard Josh start whining about sneaky girlfriends. It just goes to show you can be one of the most powerful men in Washington and still end up at the mercy of your girlfriend. His friend was standing at his office door, "Why is Donna going shopping with Buffy?"<p>

Sam had never been more grateful for his poker face, "They hit it off at the State Dinner Josh. They were intending to go shopping and now Buffy has to go to London on Wednesday it's the perfect excuse. Not that she needs much of an excuse." He added as an afterthought.

Josh was scowling, "Why exactly am I footing the shopping bill?"

Sam smirked, "You did tell me that you'd foot the bill. Don't worry Josh you'll have the fun when Donna shows you her purchases."

Josh knew he was missing something. Damn it, he had forgotten that Sam liked gaining revenge quietly. He would just wait to see what was bought in this shopping expedition. Sometimes, life really was not fair. His girlfriend had gotten the bigger office and she currently had time off in the day where she could go shopping.


	6. Of Scythes and Shopping

Authors note: A review raised a question about Fitzwallace. I am aware that he was killed in the series before Santos ever arrived in office. However, I think he is too good a character to kill off so he is still alive.

_Monday_

Buffy left Sam's office and headed in the direction of Ron's office. If Ron wanted her to call him then it was probably serious. It amused her that people were so busy running from A to B that they barely paid her any attention. Buffy found Ron in his office and she listened patiently as he explained the problem. Ron needed to protect the President but it did not matter how much they trained they would be unable to protect the President from supernatural threats.

She had a bold idea, "What about if a slayer was to join in the detail?"

Ron would have to be stupid to turn down that offer, "I would ask when they could start."

Buffy mulled the thought for a few minutes, thinking about who would be the best. "I'll make some calls but if Vi agrees she will probably join me on the plane back from London."

Ron nodded, happy that the situation would soon be resolved, "I'd be grateful if you'd give me a ring as soon as you have a firm name."

"Sure thing. Oh and who'll be Secretary Vinick's protection because he'll be travelling with me."

Well that suddenly made that trip a little easier for the Secret Service. After all, travelling with the Slayer provided its own protection. Ron did promise, "As soon as the details are finalised I'll send them to you."

Buffy was happy to help, "Thanks now I have to go find Donna."

The Agent showing his fondness for Buffy helped her out, "The logs show she is still in her office."

She gave him a bright smile, "Thanks you're the best!"

He chuckled as she left.

* * *

><p>Buffy found Donna in her office, "Hey are you busy?"<p>

Donna smiled, glad for the company, "No the schedules are organised and for once I have nothing left to do."

Buffy had an evil grin, "Good my friend is here and we all want to go shopping, sound like fun?"

In truth, It sounded the best idea Donna had heard all day. Buffy smirked, "Oh and Josh should pay."

Donna narrowed her eyes, wondering what Josh had done. She loved Josh dearly but he did have a brilliant talent at putting his foot in his mouth. Buffy explained and Donna did think, given Josh's 'delicate system' it was a bit hypocritical to tease others.

She grinned, "Let's go!"

Josh did not know what hit him. He was the Chief-of-Staff and he could not say no to two beautiful blondes. He had a feeling that he would find it difficult to say no to the pair for years to come. Oh well, at least Sam would be right beside him. He just hoped that neither harboured plans for world domination. He was sure that if Buffy and Donna put their collective minds to it, they would be able to manage it within a year.

Donna joined Buffy in her Limo. They were travelling back to Buffy's place to pick up her friend. When she saw the council building, her jaw dropped. "Okay Josh hasn't been here."

Buffy started laughing, "Yeah. He's still hung up on the plane. Sam and I thought it best to wait awhile before introducing him to the digs."

Donna could guess exactly what Josh's reaction would be. A mischievous grin on her face Donna asked, "If I'm not there, will you take photos?"

"Of course, Now come on, you need to meet Faith."

* * *

><p>Faith, Donna and Buffy were having a blast as they hit the Washington mall. Donna had started to relax and was letting her hair down. It did seem a tad ironic that the wildest of the women was the one who was already married.<p>

Faith was teasing Buffy, "So when are Sam and you going to make Giles happy and give him a grandchild?"

Buffy didn't look amused, "When I have time. He's helping to run the White House and I'm going back to London to mediate between Lao and Gregori."

The girls headed straight for Victoria Secrets. Faith smirked upon seeing a lacy see-through red and black set. She held it up for the others, "Think Robin will like it?"

Buffy snickered, "Yeah I think he'll like it."

Donna saw a crimson set that reminded her of ithat/i dress. She bit her lip, unsure if she should buy it. Buffy saw the indecision and wanted to reassure her, "You should totally buy it. Josh will swallow his tongue."

Faith's wicked grin let Buffy know she was in for some teasing, "What about boy-toy?"

Donna not understanding, frowned, after all, Sam was older than Buffy. However, she tilted her head as if contemplating a great mystery. "I think pretty boy fits Sam better."

Faith started chuckling; she decided she really liked Donna, "Hmm B does have a type. Although, should you be saying that about your boyfriends best friend?"

Donna grinned, before adding a little too innocently, "I love Josh but I'm not dead and Sam looks like a model."

It was nothing that Buffy hadn't heard before. She did shock both women, "He does but he looks better out of a suit."

As she said it, she found the perfect set. She had set her sight on royal purple set. She knew that once Sam saw her wearing it he would be speechless. She considered that quite a feat, as he was a former speechwriter. She also knew the perfect time to unveil the set, on Wednesday. She would be leaving on Wednesday for London to help broker the peace deal. She would let Sam see her get dressed and leave him with a fond memory while she was away.

Having found the perfect underwear, they moved onto shoes. All the while, they traded stories about their other-halves. Buffy and Faith were cackling when they heard about Josh's first meeting with Joey Lucas. In turn, Buffy told them a slightly abridged version of her first meeting with Sam. Overall, they had a blast. Faith extracted promises that they meet up the next time she was in Washington that they would meet up.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday<em>

Buffy exited her official car by the plane. Sometimes, they were advantages to holding diplomatic immunity. Buffy grinned seeing the two Secret Service agents waiting patiently at the steps of the plane.

She was a little surprised when they gave the codeword 'Sunnydale'. She knew the Senior agent from Bartlets time. Ben had been dying to ask, "Is it true we're getting a mini?"

Buffy grinned, "Yep, she's bored of her current assignment. She'll be joining us on the way home."

Secretary Vinick got his first close look at Lady Elizabeth Giles. She had certainly set tongues wagging at the State Dinner. He'd seen her and her fiancé move and shake with the best of them at the dinner. It was not surprising; Sam Seaborn was a well-known character in Washington. Lady Giles was not so well known in Washington yet, it was clear to him that she was well known on the international scene.

He'd been told on Monday that he would be travelling to London to hellp with the talks. More intriguingly, the President had informed him that his partner in crime would be none other than Elizabeth Giles.

He watched as she laughed and joked with the Secret Service agents. He didn't know Secret Service agents could actually smile. He thought they had their sense of humour surgically removed in basic training.

Buffy turned around to greet him with a beguiling smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Secretary. Shall we?"

He walked up the steps of the Lear-jet and was surprised by the interior. He had travelled on Air Force One a few times but this plane, even had the Presidents plane beat for luxury. Buffy stood back and chuckled, knowing exactly what his reaction would be, "I know Sam always thought that he was spoiled by Air Force one."

The Pilot announced that they had five minutes to take off. He reclined on the plush sofa and Buffy took the opposite sofa. They waited until they reached cruising altitude to get down to business. Arnie was surprised to find the sharp agile mind that hid behind the bubbly exterior. He was curious, "just how exactly did we get them back to the table? The President never explained."

Buffy blushed; the only explanation she offered was, "I asked nicely."

He was certain of one thing; it would have taken more than asking them nicely to get them back to the table.

Buffy did want to make some things clear while they were preparing. "I think it best if you do the talking."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Why is that Lady Giles?"

She was more than willing to play the game, "Call me Buffy. Plus, I am many things Mr Secretary but I am not diplomatic."

He liked the charming woman more and more, "Then you should call me Arnie and I think you'll do just fine."

"We'll see." It was clear that she was not convinced.

* * *

><p><em>Friday<em>

Buffy and Arnie had listened patiently for two days. It was clear though, that while they'd agreed to negotiations neither leader was willing to actually compromise. Buffy was becoming increasingly frustrated by the deadlock and was glad when the lunch break came. Arnie was using the time to call the President, as well as, to check on his department back home. Meanwhile, Buffy had arranged to meet Giles for Lunch.

They sat down and Buffy listened to Giles tell her all about Dawn's adventures at Oxford. When Giles had asked about the negotiations, her only response was an indelicate snort.

He put his tea down, "Ah, that well."

Buffy nodded before adding dryly, "Slowly, very slowly."

Giles pondered the comment, "How exactly did you get them back to the table?"

Buffy smirked, "I went Ripper on their asses."

Giles returned her decidedly ripper-like smirk, "Perhaps, my dear, it is time to play that card again."

Buffy mulled that idea in her head. She stood up with new resolve; she hugged Giles and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Dad."

Even now, nearly five years after she had first called him Dad, he still, went a little misty eyed. "Your welcome. Let me know how it goes."

"I will." Giles smiled to himself, Lao and Gregori wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the treaty room, Arnie Vinick was sitting down, prepared for another boring session. Well, that was until Buffy stormed in, "I've had enough. I'm tired. I'm cranky and I'm bored." She looked around the room, satisfied that she held their rapt attention, "You know what I'm thinking about at the moment? I'm wondering just how far I can shove my scythe up your asses."<p>

Arnie Vinick was speechless, the room was silent but he watched as both leaders paled. Much to his surprise, the Russian President started laughing, "Oh Elya. I do so miss people calling me on my…"

"Bull?" Buffy offered.

The Chinese president started laughing as well, "You do seem to have a way with words Elizabeth."

It seemed, despite her words, the ice was finally broken. She sat down next to Arnie and tried to play peacemaker, which is not a role she was comfortable with, "Look neither of you want war, there must be some … middle ground."

Arnie was delighted that after two days of complete deadlock, things were finally starting to move.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday<em>

Buffy and Arnie were delighted and relieved that they finally had an agreement that both parties had signed. When they reached the plane, Vi was already waiting bag in hand. Buffy had remembered her manners and introduced the pair.

Arnie waited until they were in the air before asking, "Will you come to all my negotiations?"

She chuckled, "Sorry. IWC agreements only allow me to get involved in certain places."

* * *

><p>They were on final approach to Andrews when a call came through the radio asking them to head to the White House.<p>

Vi who'd wandered into the main cabin asked the Queen Slayer, "What's going on?"

Buffy shrugged, "The President wants to talk to me and Secretary Vinick. You can take my car back to the house."

The young slayer was wide eyed, "You're going to meet the President?"

Buffy adored hearing the awe; it was refreshing. She had obviously spent too long in the cynicism that surrounded DC politics. "Uh-huh. You do know that you'll be guarding the President once you've finished training?"

It was obvious that the idea had not sunk in for the young slayer. Buffy just smiled at the dazed slayer, "Don't worry take the car back to the Council House."

"Okay."

She said goodbye to the young slayer and promised to check in on her later, once she finished with the President. She turned back to her car; Arnie was waiting holding the door for her. She gave him a mega-watt smile, "Thank you Mr Secretary."

"You're welcome Lady Giles."

They wondered what the President would think when they let him know about the talks.


	7. Immovable object meets unmoveable force

**Disclaimer: **I reaffirm that I own none of the following, BtVS, the West Wing and NCIS. I only own my twisted imagination.

**Authors note**: This chapter is for FireWolfe who suggested a cross with NCIS. This is what musie came up with, I hope you liked it!

**Immovable object meets unmoveable force.**

Now that he no longer had to worry about Kazakhstan, Arnie started to regale Buffy with stories of his time in politics. Buffy enjoyed the stories but she really wanted to ask, "Do you have any good ones on Sam?"

Arnie smirked, the twinkle noticeable in his eye, "Have you meet Ainsley Hayes?"

Buffy frowned; she tried to think where she had heard the name, "The republican who kicked Sam's ass on TV?"

"The very same. We should have lunch." He declared.

Buffy smiled, it never hurt to have friends in Washington. "Oh, I think that's a great idea."

They were unable to continue gossiping as the car pulled into the White House. The driver avoided any lurking paparazzi much to the relief of both Buffy and Arnie. They were well known to the Secret Service and White House staff so they moved quickly through the security checkpoints.

* * *

><p>However, as they reached the offices outside the Oval Office, they both frowned when they heard raised voices. It was bad etiquette to shout in the White House, especially outside the Oval Office. The arguing pair was lucky that the President was out currently. Buffy figured that Josh must be out of his office as well. No way, he would tolerate anyone yelling, unless he was doing the yelling.<p>

Buffy saw Bram hovering in the corridor outside the area, which housed the desks of Presidents secretaries and his P.A. Buffy, peered inside; she could see two agents arguing with a Secret Service agent. The older agent screamed ex-military to Buffy, the other one was watching his boss.

Buffy took sympathy on Bram, the poor guy; people always seemed to be yelling in his vicinity. "Bram do you know how long we'll be waiting?"

Bram smiled; he really liked Buffy, "Sorry Secretary Vinick, Buffy but the Presidents running late and I urm… don't want to go back in." He finished a little sheepishly.

Buffy sighed, as she shared a look of commiseration with Arnie. She had already played peacemaker once this week and that had just about tested her patience to the limit. She looked at Arnie, she was willing to follow his lead so she said, "I've really had my fill this week. Do you want to wait here or in there?"

Arnie intended to sit back and enjoy the fireworks. He was certainly growing fonder of Buffy and wondered what she would do. He could not help but wonder when world hunger would be on her agenda. Instead, he crooked his elbow, before adding enigmatically, "Shall we, my Lady?"

* * *

><p>The arguing pair was so entranced in their argument that they failed to notice Buffy and Vinick entering. Buffy recognised the Secret Service agent as Ron's Deputy Joe. He was usually unflappable so whoever the silver-haired agent was; he was certainly a piece of work. The other agents interest had perked up when he noticed Buffy. Buffy thought he was good looking but he was not a patch on her Sam.<p>

Buffy decided that the quickest way to end the argument was embarrassment. In a raised voice, she asked Arnie "Isn't there a rule about shouting by the oval office?"

Arnie bit back a chuckle at how quickly the pair pulled up and started fidgeting from the inadvertent reprimand. The silver-haired agent now focussed his attention on them. He quickly recognised Vinick but he frowned when he looked at Buffy, he obviously did not recognise her.

Gibbs did not bother to hide his scowl, "I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS and I'm investigating a dead marine."

He tried to step into the mystery blonde's space, trying to intimidate her. Intimidation was a tactic that had worked well for him in the past. This time, not only did it fail but it worked against him.

Buffy mused that Gibbs was good but he should not attempt to intimidate her. He simply could not compete with the evil she had faced. Oh, worse still, it pissed her off. Buffy was surprised she stayed calm, as she was still not overly fond of law enforcement, "I'm sorry to hear that Agent Gibbs. May I ask who it was?"

He gazed intently, "Lt Dwayne Taylor. Did you know him?"

Buffy really did not like the accusing tone but blew him off. "Sorry. I'm only friendly with the Secret Service agents."

Gibbs was not happy but even worse she then proceeded to ignore him. She turned to talk to the Secret Service agent, "Hey Joe has Ron let you know how long they will be?"

Joe shrugged, "Less than five minutes." He could not help but tease her, "Sorry but you don't have time to sneak away to see Princeton. Although, he's been miserable since you were away."

Arnie was pleased to hear the President was close. He served at the pleasure of the President but all he really wanted to do was sleep in his own bed. Arnie smiled seeing Buffy pout but he lost the smile as he spoke to the Agents, "Well then you have that long to settle this. Your behaviour is not appropriate for the White House."

Gibbs did not much like the rebuke but he refused to give up, "Without the lieutenant's schedule I can't make a timeline of his movements."

Buffy had to give him credit for his stubbornness. Typical though, rather than trying to find a compromise he preferred confrontation. She did not bother to hide how unimpressed she was as she rolled her eyes, "Joe is it possible to give the _nice _agent the marines sign in sheet?"

Buffy hoped that would be an acceptable compromise for all. However, if the marine had guarded the Oval Office then that was all Agent Gibbs was going to get. Buffy watched amused as Joe offered the belligerent agent a decidedly false smile, "Wait five minutes and I'll copy you his sign-in sheet. As he was guarding the oval office the rules won't allow me to give you anymore."

Gibbs was not very happy but he knew that was all he was going to get. Everyone heard Joe's earpiece inform him that POTUS was back in the building. Ignoring the agents, Joe wanted to let Buffy know, "Hey Slayer. Two minutes."

Gibbs was surprised when the mystery blonde broke her conversation with the Secretary to thank him for the heads up. Gibbs wanted to know who she was and how she had gained such a codename. It took a lot to gain the respect of the Secret Service.

DiNozzo could tell his boss wanted to know more, better still, he would like a name. He wondered if his charm would work better so he walked over to her, willing to try his luck. It was clear that the beautiful blonde was more than just a pretty face, "I'm Agent DiNozzo. I didn't catch your name."

Buffy shared a smirk with Arnie, she ensured Agent DiNozzo noticed her engagement ring, "That is because I didn't give it and I'm taken."

Her put-down was the first time she saw the older agent smile. Buffy was more than happy to see the President flanked by two agents and offered the returning President a mega watt smile.

DiNozzo did a double take when he saw her smile. He could not help but think that whoever her fiancée was, he was a lucky bastard.

DiNozzo watched in surprise as the President stepped forward to hug the woman and shake the Secretary's hand. They watched as the President invited them into his office. Before the door closed, they heard a snippet of the conversation. They could hear the President ask in a hopeful tone, "Is Kazakhstan really off the table?"

They heard the Secretary of State, start laughing, "Oh Mr President. Do I have a story to tell you."

This was closely followed by an enraged, "Hey!"

* * *

><p>Unlike DiNozzo, who had only seen her beauty, Gibbs had observed more. The White House was one of the most secure areas in the world but the mysterious blonde had continually scanned her surroundings. Gibbs could guess that she was a powerful woman, even if she worked in the shadows. She had stood, not ten metres from the Oval Office but she did not gape in awe. It had taken a whack to the back of DiNozzo's head to make him stop gaping like an idiot. She had entered on the Secretary of States arm but she clearly was not arm candy. The Secretary had spoken to her with respect and obviously considered her his equal. Gibbs was intrigued when the President greeted her so warmly.<p>

Originally, Gibbs had tried to intimidate her but that had failed. Not only had he failed, he caught the steel glint in her eye. He did not know how why but he knew; that despite his years of training, if, he had challenged her, he would have lost.

The only thing he was sure of was that she was one of the good guys. Otherwise, the Secret Service would never allow her near the President.

However, for now, none of that was Gibbs concern; he had a dead marine and a killer to find. He did hope to run into the blonde again, she was certainly more interesting than many in Washington.


	8. Manchester Interlude

_Friday_

It was President Bartlet's birthday this weekend and many of the former administration were going up to Manchester to visit the couple. Josh was really relived that he had convinced Lou to stay on; otherwise, he would not have felt comfortable with both himself and Sam being away from the White House.

In the last month, things had changed, for one, Donna was now aware of the supernatural. Josh and Donna were having dinner at the Council House when Buffy and Vi came in looking a little bedraggled, due to some impromptu slaying.

They would only be gone for the weekend but when Josh ran into Amy in the Mess Hall at lunch, he had wanted to remind her. It was only a courtesy, she had known for a while as it had been on the books for over a month. Amy was obviously in a snit, Josh knew the signs, and the narrowed eyes were a dead giveaway. The comments she threw his way were just this side of barbed; Josh personally thought she was slipping. Amy was lucky that none of the Press Corps was around or he would have ripped her a new one.

Josh really wanted to avoid a confrontation; it was at such times that he marvelled at his personal growth. He saw Sam and Buffy eating lunch so he headed towards their table. He looked at his watch; Donna should be down in a few minutes, which would probably light the fuse. Amy clearly had clearly not taken his hint, as she trailed him to the table.

Amy smiled at Buffy, although, it did not reach her eyes, "I'm Amy Gardner. We haven't met."

Buffy was not a fool, although, she did have a flashback to Queen C. "Elizabeth Giles."

Sam winced; Buffy's tone was decidedly chilly. Amazingly, when she got very formal these days she would lose her accent. It turns out, that Buffy had picked up a few habits from Giles. Amy had not realised what dangerous ground she was on but Sam did. If she really annoyed Buffy, then Buffy would enjoy making Amy's life difficult. He would lay good odds on Buffy having heard what she had said to Josh. Amy would no doubt have been her usual acidic best. Josh may put up with it for now or until they were in private but Buffy would not.

She barely paid Amy any attention; however, she did give Josh her best smile, "Looking forward to this weekend?"

Josh saw a perfect opening, "Yeah, it will be good to see President Bartlet. He should like mine and Donna's gift. Thanks again for letting us ride with you."

Buffy shrugged, "It's a big enough plane. Hey Donna, did you enjoy Spain?"

Donna had entered the hall and frowned upon seeing Amy. She could work professionally with Amy Gardner but she really hated the woman. She had told Buffy as much.

She offered Buffy a friendly smile, "It was busy. It helped further the First Lady's agenda so it's a win. Thanks again about tomorrow."

Buffy could be exasperated but she knew the game they were playing and this was all for Amy. She shrugged it off, flippantly, "Don't worry about it. There will be room."

Sam teased, "So you're not taking any shoes?"

Buffy eyes promised retribution, Sam gulped. Buffy smirked, having seen him gulp, she told him brightly, "No but Abbey and I were planning to adopt Donna into our club."

Josh and Sam exchanged worried glances. That was a triumvirate, which surely would only lead to bad things for the men.

Buffy whispered to Donna, "Besides Arnie and I travelled to London using my plane. I don't think Josh is happy because he's not a Democrat."

Donna hit Josh's shoulder, "He works for the administration just like Ainsley."

Sam suddenly had a horrific thought; it would be bad on so many levels if Buffy met Ainsley. She would definitely pick up too many tips. All hopes of avoiding that fate died a sudden death when Buffy brightly informed Donna that she, Arnie and Ainsley would be having lunch next week.

Josh shook his head in a resigned manner, "Buffy you're picking up bad habits from Sam. We're Democrats."

"I can't play favourites Josh. I am the American Director of an International Organisation and it has been drilled into me to 'play well with others'."

Sam nodded enthusiastically, remembering the one time he had endured a Rupert Giles lecture, "Yes Lord Giles' lecture would put President Bartlets trivia to shame."

Donna had watched with barely repressed glee as Amy Gardner was put in her place. Best of all, it was done without an insult or comment. She had been ignored, which was probably the worst thing you could do to the woman. Her face had been a study in repressed anger for the last ten minutes.

Amy stood up, "Well excuse me but I have to return to work."

Buffy offered her, her best Californian ditz smile, "It was great meeting you."

Once Amy had left, Josh started snickering, "Remind me to never piss you off."

Buffy slurped her coffee and smiled, maybe, a little too innocently, "What did I do?"

-  
><em>Saturday<em>

Josh could freely admit that he could get use to travelling like this. It was small wonder that Air Force One no longer impressed Sam. He would never admit it aloud but Josh was pleased at the small break. He might not have been so calm if he knew that Buffy and Abbey were preparing to induct Donna into their secret little club.

The two couples were sharing a car to the farm. They saw the Bartlets waiting on their porch. Josh was pleased to see President Bartlet looking so well. Abbey hugged Donna, Josh and Sam but as she reached Buffy here, eyes were twinkling with mischief, "You know the men around here could learn a thing or two from young Samuel."

Buffy was confused and Josh scowled, wondering what stunt his best friend had pulled. Abbey pointed over to a tree, where a blanket and picnic basket was waiting.

If Josh did not know better then he would swear, the President was pouting. Jed mock scowled, "Yes I've already heard how romantic Sam is. Apparently, Joshua we could learn a thing or two."

Sam was failing to hide his smile, "It's good to see you Jed."

Donna and Josh doubted they would ever feel comfortable enough, to call President Bartlet by his first name.

Abbey's attention was now focussed on Josh and she was delighted to see him holding hands with Donna.  
>She smirked, "It's about time, come inside and you can tell us all about how you pulled your head out your ass."<p>

Sam missed Abbey's indomitable way, she always believed in saying exactly what was on her mind. Jed shared a look with Sam, it was clear that the President was thinking the same thing but his attention had focussed on Buffy. They really were cut from the same cloth.

Jed placed his stick against the door and pulled Buffy in for a hug and a kiss. He reluctantly let them go, "Go romance your lady and then when you come back I want two things."

Sam was laughing, "Name them."

Abbey had taken a hold of her husband's hand, "He wants a rematch Sam. Also, Jed and I want to hear just how far a scythe can be shoved up someone's ass."

Buffy had the grace to bush and hide her face in Sam's shoulder. Sam sensibly did not say a word but did thank Abbey, "Thank you Abbey for your help. I look forward to our match Jed."

The hovering on there porch ended with Leo's hollering, "Is Josh here? Tell him to get his ass in here."

Donna chuckled, Leo always had away of rolling over even the strongest of personalities, including Josh.

_

Buffy loved that Sam would arrange for a picnic. It was the little things that would make Buffy fall in love, all over again. They sat under the bough of the tree enjoying the warm afternoon. Buffy was using Sam as a pillow and he stroked a stray hair away from her face. She stole a quick kiss as he moved the stray hair, "You done good."

She loved his boyish smile, "We haven't had much time to ourselves this week."

Buffy could not help but agree. "You're right; we just have to make sure we keep stealing time."

Sam rolled them up so they were sitting. He reached for their glasses of cider, "To stealing time."

The couple reluctantly headed up to the house, especially when they noticed the arrival of CJ and Danny. Sam was glad for his old friend. She had sacrificed a lot while they were in the White House. He was glad that she was finally taking a chance with her heart and he knew that Danny would be good for her.

CJ remembered her manners, "Oh Danny this is Sam's fiancée Lady Elizabeth Giles."

Danny had a roguish grin as he kissed her hand, "A pleasure, although you have a strange taste in men."

Sam pretended to be affronted, "Hey. I'll have you know I passed the shovel test." He finished proudly.

Danny and CJ looked at each other in alarm. Buffy grinned, "Nice to meet you Danny and its Buffy. What Sam means is that he escaped my family with only a threat of being beaten and then buried with a shovel."

CJ still looked quite alarmed; Danny started laughing, "I've heard worse."

Buffy snickered, "It could have been worse. He only met close family. We should go inside Abbey is grilling Josh."

CJ definitely wanted to watch that, it had the potential of being great entertainment. Buffy gave only a little warning, "Hey Jed! We found same strays."

The President's voice ran and loud and clear, "CJ, Danny get in here."

-

Danny had been a little nervous initially. It was not fair but in such a circle, his profession really did count against him. He was happier now that he was teaching at Berkley. Oh, if he was still a writer he would have been chomping at the bit to write some stories.

In a time-honoured tradition, they had chilli. They sat down and Jed was not to be deterred, "Okay spill. What exactly did you say?"

Buffy put down her spoon, pouting, "Can I just say that it was a really stupid idea to make me a negotiator."

Jed chuckled, "You and Medea are many things but you are not diplomatic."

Abbey did not bother protesting, it was true so she raised her glass in acknowledgement. "It's true. I want to know why I'm a bad influence."

Buffy sighed; knowing she was not going to escape telling the story. She looked around the table, "Do I really have to say?"

"Yes!" The whole table demanded.

Buffy still pouting, "Fine, since it's your birthday. We had been talking for two days but they refused to remove the sticks from their butts."

CJ was enthralled, "So what happened?"

Buffy grinned, "I was having lunch with my stepfather, when he reminded me that I should be myself."

Abbey started chuckling; she could guess the punch line. She could just picture it; she only wished she could have been in the room. "So what did you do?"

Buffy sighed, bowing to the inevitable, "I stormed in, told Lao and Gregori that I was bored and cranky. Oh, and that my greatest wish was to see how far my scythe could fit up their asses."

CJ and Danny stared in shock, Jed and Abbey started laughing heartily. Leo, grinned, "Oh yeah Abbey. You are clearly a bad influence."

It was Abbey's turn to pout, "Nonsense, besides it clearly worked."

No one could deny that her style had been highly effective. However, Buffy could see the potential for it to backfire on her. After all, if she was successful then they could ask her to do it again.

Buffy had a wicked glint in her eye, "It wasn't all bad. I'm friends with Arnie now and we're going to lunch with Ainsley Hayes."

Jed chuckled; he could see the foundations for a very long relationship, "Yes. You should keep Sam on his toes."

Josh smirked, "Its not just Sam."

Buffy could guess here little tête-à-tête with the NCIS agents had gotten back to Josh. She tried to distract, "Isn't it time for presents?"

Thank god for presents, otherwise, she would never be allowed to keep any mystery.

-

The gifts were well received but Sam and Buffy's was special to Jed's heart. Buffy had done a little research into Jed's family tree. One of his ancestors before they had left England had actually worked as a watcher. Therefore, she had a copy made of the book and given him the original. She thought it only fair considering it was his family.

Later on, Sam was playing Chess with Jed. The women had quickly disappeared but the other men watched in fascination. Usually, any match that involved Bartlet was a one-way demolition.

When Sam knocked over his king, Jed looked proud, "You scared?"

Sam smiled, "Nope I have my best friend."

Leo only cottoned on when Sam mentioned best friends. Leo looked at Josh and Sam; the country could do worse than have Sam and Josh running things. He was not too sure Washington was ready for Buffy but he grinned as he sipped his apple juice. Sam could be the next 'real thing' and he would have a support team in place that would move heaven and earth for him.

Danny noticed Leo's quiet smile, "What's got you smiling?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, just thinking about the future."

-

_Sunday_

It was with heavy hearts that the couples left Manchester but it was time to return to their daily lives. The men pouted as the women left laden with goodies. Abbey had scolded the men, "We put up with you. You would not begrudge us some good food and cider, would you?

Sam now knew, exactly where Buffy got that beguiling smile from. Wisely, the men said nothing and left. They had to hope they could convince their lovers to share. It would take bribes, many of them or sexual favours.

Sneak peek: A few people asked for a Criminal Minds cross and its coming up next!


	9. Friend in need

Disclaimer : I do not own Criminal Minds or BtVS or the West Wing.

Hotchner was becoming more and more frustrated. He was trying to find a serial killer but he was encountering roadblocks everyway he turned. The phone bore the brunt of his frustration when he slammed it down.

He looked up to see Emily standing in front of him, looking sympathetic. Emily Prentiss was quickly becoming a valuable member of his team; she asked him a wry smile, "Trouble?"

He did not hide his deadpan humour, "Oh yeah. I'm not British."

Emily could guess the problem, she had grown up around the diplomatic corp and it could be incredibly frustrating. "Ah, I might know someone."

He quirked an eyebrow, he was aware of her connections. He was more than willing to let Emily reach out and use her contacts, if it could bring them the answers they needed. He spoke honestly, "If you know anyone."

This was going to be tricky ground; she tried to keep her worlds separate. She winced a little, "If anyone could get the British to help its Buffy."

Hotchner could admit that he was curious, "What do you need?"

"I'll need to go to DC."

He nodded, "Take Morgan."

* * *

><p>Morgan watched as Prentiss easily drove through the beltway. He did not gape when they pulled up in front of the mansion but it was a close thing. He recognised the neighbourhood, the naval observatory where the Vice President lived, was on the end of the row.<p>

Prentiss smoothed down her suit, Morgan looked over his sunglasses, "Does royalty live here?"

Prentiss, mentally snickered, if Morgan meant a Slayer Queen, then he was right on the money. She shook her head, "No Morgan but she is a friend."

He did not look convinced; a butler, an honest-to-god butler, invited them inside. If the guys name was Jeeves then Morgan was out of there.

"Good afternoon Agent Prentiss. Buffy is in the practice room now with visitors. If you'd follow me."

Morgan followed, wondering what he meant by a practice room. A minute later, Morgan was sure he had stepped through the looking glass. The practice room was at odds with the rest of the home. It was a modern gym, complete with a sparring mat, which was currently occupied.

Morgan was staring in shock because two women were sparring all out - with swords. He probably would have been concerned but one else in the room appeared concerned, including Emily.

He observed the two men, who were standing over the other side of the room. He recognised the Deputy Chief of Staff and the other one he pegged as Secret Service. Once his initial alarm had died down, he watched fascinated by the level of skill on show.

Sam's pager went off, which stopped Buffy and Vi's spar. The message was a 911, which meant they would have to reschedule the wedding planner once again. He walked over apologetically; he placed a chaste kiss on Buffy's lips given the company, "I'm so sorry. We've just lost three votes."

Buffy chuckled; he looked so sheepish it would have been difficult to stay mad at him. "Relax. Go scare some Republicans. We may have to organise the wedding ourselves."

Sam agreed and he gave her one last kiss before dashing off.

Buffy was delighted to see Emily; she would always play favourites with her slayers. It was for that reason she would be nice to the Agent with Emily. It was too bad that Emily was here on business. She gratefully accepted the towel off Vi and offered Emily a bright smile, "So what is the stitch?"

Derek was confused by the strange syntax, Emily understood immediately, "We need some information on some victims."

Buffy nodded, "Okay I just need a few minutes to talk to Agent Butterfield and then I'm all ears."

She needed to know if Ron had enough so he could accurately gauge Vi's physical fitness, "Do you have enough for her physical report?"

He nodded, "Yes Vi has passed all the physical and weapon proficiency requirements, she'll need to test out on procedure and then she'll be good to go."

Vi was ecstatic, "I'll go start reading."

Vi looked up to notice Prentiss, "Hey Em." She gave Derek an appreciative look, "Nice company." She purred.

Buffy knew Vi had spent too much time around Faith. It was impressive the amount of innuendo she had gotten into one, relatively innocent word.

Buffy knew if this carried on, any meeting would descend onto chaos, "You just promised you'd start reading."

Vi pouted but relented, "I'll go start reading Agent Butterfield."

Ron nodded, he liked the young slayer and she would do well, once she got a bit of experience. Seeing that Buffy had company Ron said goodbye, "Thanks again Buffy."

"No worries."

She could finally focus on the two FBI agents. "Sorry. What can I do for you Emily?"

Emily bit her lip, "I need a favour. We need victim info and Scotland Yard is refusing to give our tech specialist access."

Buffy took a deep breath; it was a good thing that she had escaped to Manchester for the weekend. Otherwise, she would not have controlled her temper.

"Follow me."

They walked through the plush corridors towards her office. Derek commented, "Nice place."

Buffy shrugged, "Came with the job."

* * *

><p>Finally, they stepped into her office, she walked around to her phone and dialled John Marbury's number.<p>

"Hey John how do you fancy throwing your weight around?" Buffy asked. The mischief in her voice was clear for all to hear.

Morgan finally found his voice and asked his partner, "Who is John?"

Emily smirked; she personally liked Ambassador Marbury, as he always knew how to liven up a party. "Ambassador Marbury is character. Oh and he puts your flirting to shame."

Their conversation was interrupted by Buffy, "Hey Em, tell John what you need."

Buffy and Emily swapped places. The pretty blonde, was an enigma and she fascinated Derek. He had watched her fight and could tell she was an expert fighter. After all, like, recognised like.

He asked her, "Will it work?"

Buffy shrugged, "It should John hasn't had a chance to cause trouble. If it fails, then I'll move to plan B. Agent …"

"Derek Morgan. Plan B?"

Buffy grinned, "I'll ask my Step-dad for help."

Morgan could hear the absolute surety in her voice. His curiosity must have been obvious because she answered his unspoken question, "He's up at Balmoral with the Queen."

That answered one of Derek's questions; Buffy was a strange mix of Californian Princess and Upper class Brit.

Emily sighed, "Buffy, Ambassador Marbury said he'd get to back to you within the hour."

"Good. Fancy a spar?"

Emily's interest was peaked, "I only have my work clothes."

Buffy grinned, "Nothing too strenuous but it will give you a chance to burn off your extra energy."

Emily knew she would not be able to hide it from Buffy. She was thankful that Buffy only hinted at the problem. As an FBI agent, she tracked down psycho's so being a slayer she often could work off any excess energy. Unfortunately, times when they were in the office doing the legwork and investigating meant she would often be restless.

Derek watched fascinated as Emily shrugged of her jackets and boots. Emily quirked an eyebrow, "You may as well join in."

He was uneasy, it went against his code, "Two against one isn't a fair fight."

Emily pouted, "Yeah we'd need more agents to take her down."

Buffy smirked, "Relax Agent Morgan. You won't hurt me."

They engaged in a bout of friendly sparring. Morgan was amazed; Buffy successfully fought both of them off at the same time. She used a mix of speed, grace and various martial art forms. He was shocked the first time they both ended up on their ass. More distressing for his ego, Buffy did not look like she had broken sweat.

Emily looked exasperated, "One day." She promised.

Buffy laughed, it was something that a lot of the mini's wanted to do. She teased, "Ready to go again?"

The butler informing them Ambassador Marbury had phoned saved their egos, from any further brusing.

* * *

><p>John's jovial voice could be heard, loud and clear through the speakerphone. "Buffy dearest, I phoned the commissioner and asked him to explain to me what the difficulty was."<p>

Buffy could only imagine how that conversation had gone down. The amusement was clear in her voice, "Is there a problem?"

"Oh no. They are as concerned as we are; naturally they offered their full co-operation."

Emily was beyond relieved, the information was vital. "Thank you Ambassador Marbury."

"Nonsense Agent Prentiss, I was happy to help. Oh, do give my love to your mother."

Emily snickered softly, she realised that some things do not change. "I will Ambassador and thank you again."

Buffy said her goodbye and then looked at Emily in amusement, "Some things don't change. She should be flattered he's only just stopped hitting on Abbey Bartlet."

Derek did not know whether be awed or shocked, "He hit on the first lady."

"Yep." Buffy informed him brightly, "it's a good job that President Bartlet is fond of him."

Derek really didn't know what to say to that so uncharacteristically, he remained silent.

* * *

><p>Therefore, plan B was never really necessary. Morgan had received an excited phone call from Penelope. It seems that the British had released all the information they needed and then some.<p>

Derek left the council building with Prentiss, slightly dazed, "What just happened?"

Prentiss gave him a decidedly coy smile, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Derek did not doubt it, he would stick to psychos, at least he understood them. A thought struck him, "What will it take so you never mention the sparring to Pen."

Emily smirked, "Sorry Morgan but some stories need to be shared."

Yeah he figured he was on a high end to nothing, still he had to try. Emily tried to console him, "Morgan there are very few people who can beat Buffy."

Having sparred against her, he did not doubt it.


	10. All is right with the world

All is right with the world

_Tuesday_

For now, all was right with the world, the bill had been saved, due to some fancy footwork. The Hill was just waking up to the fact that Sam was prepared to be ruthless to achieve the administrations aims. Sam did not care what they thought about him personally, the healthcare bill would greatly affect millions of the poorest.

An added bonus the wedding preparation, which yesterday had been spectacularly derailed were now running smoothly once again. After the bill emergency and one of Buffy's slayers needing help, they had had to postpone the wedding planner until that evening.

The meeting did not go well, as Buffy had been forced to slay her wedding planner. It turns out, when a potential bride, calls her wedding planner evil she might just be telling the truth.

The planner had been naive to charge at Buffy, even stupider, Vi had also been in the room. Any chance of escaping would have been nil but to attack two slayers was just plain suicidal.

Buffy had been stressed about the preparations until she had spoken with Abbey Bartlet. Abbey had settled her worries, calmly and with a deft hand. Abbey had promised to help Buffy with the planning, she was now confident that they would have the perfect wedding.

* * *

><p>Buffy had gone a whole day so far without an agent, apocalypse or any other type of major drama. She was heading over to the White House soon for a dinner in the residence. The woman had decided to meet a little earlier so they could unwind; Buffy and Donna would become a lifeline for Helen Santos. The women were happily unwinding on the sofas with a glass of wine.<p>

"He said what?"

Donna grinned, "That I was far too lovely for Josh and when I came to my senses, he'd whisk me away to a private island."Buffy giggled, "I'm sure that went down like a lead balloon with his wife."

Helen snickered, "You know being part of the political scene used to scare me. Until I realised it was like high school over again, only more cute throat."

Buffy raised a glass, "True but you've definitely made prom queen."

"Oh that's what I said to Matt before his inauguration. I hoped Janet Spraegins was watching because she was my nemesis at school."

Donna was more relaxed this time, "I'd say you won."

Helen smiled, "That's what Matt said. Oh, before I forget I wanted to thank you Buffy."

Buffy frowned, unsure why she was being thanked, "Okay, urm why Ma'am."

Helen liked the young woman, "First please call me Helen. If Matt can get you to call him by his first name it's only fair."

Buffy nodded, "Sure what did I do?"

Helen smiled, "I understand, that it is thanks to you and Secretary Vinick; I get to see my husband at semi-reasonable times."

Buffy smirked, "No worries but I assure you it was for selfish reasons too."

* * *

><p>The men walked into the residence, "What was for selfish reasons?"<p>

"Helping with Kazakhstan." Buffy explained

Matt quirked an eyebrow in amusement, "Oh?"

Buffy had a teasing smile, "I wanted to see my fiancée at a normalish time."

Josh smirked, "It's a good enough reason. Oh, and if you have any friends stay with you. Can you make sure they don't break my Deputy?"

Buffy looked quizzically at Sam, wanting a translation. Sam explained, "Faith, Grappa."

Buffy was not sympathetic, "You should have learnt the first time."

Dinner was served and Josh and Sam looked at each other nervously. The six dinners were served on silver platters. The Santos', Buffy and Donna watched in bemusement as Josh and Sam nervously peaked under their lids. They both let out an audible sigh of relief when they realised it was in fact not Chilli.

Helen had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes when she asked, "Is there a problem Josh?"

He flashed a smile with full dimples, "No Ma'am just a feeling of dejavu-vu is all."

"Relax I'm not fond of Chilli."

Josh's eyes narrowed at the two giggling blondes, "Okay which one of you put the first lady up to it?"

Donna had a coy smile, "Does it matter Josh?"

She had a point, he thought. Buffy was too scary, for all her pretence and Donna could make his life a living hell if she put her mind to it. He knew which side his bread was buttered on.

"Okay, good point, I'm gonna shut up now."

He was met with incredulous stares, he felt a little defensive, "I can be quiet."

Donna patted his leg and gave him a condescending smile, "it's important that you think that."

Helen was enjoying the banter and teasing. Mainly, she was enjoying the chance not to stand on ceremony and to be treated like normal people. She wanted to say something least she forget, "I know you've been having trouble with wedding plans. If there is anything I can do to help."

Sam had entwined his hand with Buffy's, grateful for the support from their friends, "Thank you ma'am."

Santos actually had a thought that appealed and given the potential security nightmare the wedding could cause, "You know that the rose garden is a beautiful location to get married."

The look of absolute delight in Buffy's face spoke volumes. He continued on, "Think of it as a thank you for Kazakhstan and stealing your fiancé at all hours of the day."

Sam had a silent conversation with Buffy to check if this is what she wanted, before answering for the both of them, "That would be brilliant. Thank you Mr President."

Santos shrugged it off, "It will be good. Check with the office for social events."

The rest of the evening was a resounding success and the couples said goodnight.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday<em>

Buffy moved into the café, it had an exclusive clientele. She saw Arnie and a blonde woman animatedly debating something. She assumed that the animated blonde was Ainsley Hayes.

Arnie noticed her a moment later, "Buffy its good to see you again. Have you had a calmer week?"

"Not so much," she added dryly, "but we finally have a wedding location."

"That's good to hear. Buffy I want you to meet my main ally in the administration, Ainsley Hayes."

Buffy offered her a friendly smile, "It's good to meet anyone who can get the better of Sam in a debate."

Ainsley was delighted, "So where will the wedding take place?"

"The Rose garden. The President offered last night as a thank you."

Arnie smirked; he had gotten his entertainment in the treaty room. "I expect an invite."

Buffy pretended to be affronted, "You'll both be invited. You might be a little overwhelmed by Democrats."

Ainsley chuckled, "its okay, I'm adaptable."

"Yes you are." Buffy sipped her coffee, "Now Arnie tells me you are the one, who has the good stories on Sam."

Oh, Ainsley definitely liked Buffy. "Well there was the time with the scary temp Celia."

Buffy grinned delightedly, "Tell me more."

Buffy listened in amusement as Ainsley told her the story of a black dress, stilettos and a truly magnificent rant on her part. Buffy laughed; it still made Buffy laugh that a man who had made his living as a speechwriter could so easily out his foot in his mouth. He rarely did it to Buffy but he had quickly learnt that chocolate, something sharp and pointy and a sincere apology were a good way to get him out of the doghouse.

Arnie listened to the stories and told a few of his won. He had also enjoyed the startled looks there table were graced with when they noticed the Secretary of State dinning with two incredibly pretty blondes. Arnie would give them a knowing look and a smirk. After all, he could not control what people thought.

He had an extra twinkle in his eye, "Buffy, I have a meeting with the joint-chiefs. Are you sure you won't join me?"

Buffy shook her head, "Oh no. You are on your own with them. I am not friends with the joint chiefs. I like Percy but he's about the only one."

He pouted, "I had to try. They want me to support a new project."

Buffy was never too trustful of the military. It really was a case of once bitten, twice shy.

She sighed, "Well, I've gotta go and make some calls. It was great to meet you both."

Ainsley nodded, "It's always great to meet a friendly face."

"Likewise. Catch you later."

* * *

><p><em>Friday<em>

Buffy's week was so quiet and without incident that she had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was odd but when things got so quiet, it usually meant something big was coming.

She had phoned Giles to see if the covens had predicted anything. Giles had advised her not to borrow trouble. It was a good advice and she told herself she was being paranoid. She was meeting Sam for lunch in the White House mess. It was fast becoming a tradition. She still could not shake off her paranoia.

It was half way though their lunch a crash was declared. Crashes were usually, due to an idiot student tripping the sensors but Buffy sensed it was more. Disturbingly, her senses were going haywire but it would be incredibly unlikely a vampire was in the White House during the day.

Buffy recognised Ben, the secret service agent that had accompanied Arnie to London. Everyone assumed that he was about to inform them that the crash was lifted.

Ben broke the quiet, "I'm sorry but there is a situation and for your safety you need to stay here. We will let you know when the crash is lifted."

He then walked over to Buffy, "We need your help Slayer."

Buffy nodded, "Is he secure?"

"He is guarded but we need to neutralise the threat. He is in the Oval Office with the Joint-Chiefs."

Buffy agreed whole heartedly, she kissed Sam's cheek, "I'll be back soon."

Sam was concerned; he let it show, "I know."

Amy Gardner who was one of the other people watched as Sam's little blonde princess strode off with the agent. Meanwhile, Buffy need more information, "What are we dealing with?"

Buffy hated being right, she knew something was about to go down. For now, she had to hunt a vampire that was miraculously walking in the day before he could hurt the President. She was so glad that Vi was a quick study and would start next week.

"How was the alarm raised?"

The answer cam not from Ben but Joe who had just arrived, "Remember the dead marine?"

"Yeah. The NCIS agent was hassling you."

Joe grimaced, "Yeah well his body was assumed to have been stolen last week."

Buffy sighed, "So he knows the ins and outs of the White House. Perfect."

Neither agent disagreed with the assessment. Joe spoke up, "Yeah what do you need?"

Buffy thought about it, "I need an ear piece to listen in. Have the agents secure the areas but report anything unusual. You can stick with me but when I engage our vampire-marine stay back."

The Secret Service agents did not much like it. It went against all there instincts to sit back but in this case they knew they would be bigger hindrances than helps.

All three were carefully scanning the West Wing; they had reached the communications department when the radio message came though, "Eagle is under attack."

Buffy cursed, "Shit." She took off at dead run. If a vampire was impervious to sunlight, she could not guarantee that bullets would slow him down. She just hoped she got there before everything went to hell in a hand basket.


	11. Vamp is in the house

_Previously: All three were carefully scanning the West Wing; they had reached the communications department when the radio message came though, "Eagle is under attack."_

_Buffy cursed, "Shit." She took off at dead run. If a vampire was impervious to sunlight, she could not guarantee that bullets would slow him down. She just hoped she got there before everything went to hell in a hand basket._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the West Wing or Stargate SG1._**

_Vamp is in the House_

Buffy ran hell for leather towards the Oval Office. She was impressed with the Secret Service agent's level of fitness, as they managed almost to keep up with her.

As she reached the Oval office, two things happened simultaneously. Buffy heard Ron ordering Eagle and Harvard out towards the residences and she heard one of the Chiefs engage the vamp-marine.

Buffy was impressed when the General landed two solid punches. Also, when vamp-marine's face morphed, the AF General, to his credit, looked distinctly unimpressed, "Wow you're fugly."

It was clearly the wrong thing to say, as the vamp viciously backhanded him across the room. Tactically, the vampire made a big mistake, as it meant Buffy could step in. Buffy quipped, "Hey Jarhead. Let's dance."

The vamp hissed, fangs flashing, Buffy's response was to wrinkle her nose in disgust, "You know dental hygiene is …." She delivered a vicious roundhouse-kick, "…important. Stops blood breath." She finished sagely.

The Vampire lost interest in anyone else but Buffy. Buffy was careful, he was potentially a more dangerous opponent, as the demon would retain his hosts memories.

The Vamp came at her, stupidly, he telegraphed his punch. It allowed Buffy to duck effortlessly, before delivering a vicious uppercut.

Buffy and the Vampire were prowling around the sofa. Thankfully, the agents were keeping the remaining Generals from interfering. The last thing she needed, while in the middle of a fight was to worry about potential fang-fodder. Buffy needed to eliminate the vampire but she wanted to know if this was a lone wolf, or, someone working under a bigger bad.

"You're walking in the sunlight, neat trick."

The marine vamp preened, "SPF-witch can't beat it."

Buffy mused; that some things do not change, vampires and their egos, were as certain as death and taxes. Therefore, it was an enterprising vampire, which was a good thing because it meant she could kill it.

Buffy feral smile, spoke volumes, "Oh Good."

She saw the Vampire realise his grave miscalculation. After all, prey always recognises when it is the presence of a predator. Buffy had allowed the Slayer to slide to the fore. She wanted to take out the vampire quickly before he caused any further harm.

* * *

><p>General Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill was listening to the chiefs' pontificate about their own importance. O'Neill realised that George had failed tell him a few things before he retired. He was starting to realise that they were some serious drawbacks to this promotion.<p>

The meeting had been going smoothly until the Secret Service had flooded into the Oval Office. Jack listened as the head-of-detail ordered one of his deputies, "Find the slayer, she'll be with Princeton."

Jack wondered who the hell slayer was. He did guess that this was a serious crash as opposed to a drunken pledge. Whomever this 'slayer' was it made the Chairman, President and Chief-of-staff relax.

Only a few minutes later, all hell broke loose. An intruder broke through the door of the office flinging an agent into the wall. Jack watched, as none of the bullets that fired did a damn thing. Instinctively, He put himself between the intruder and his Commander-in-chief. Jack hoped that by doing so the President could be removed safely to the residence via the gardens. He noticed many of the generals were also being moved. He smiled in satisfaction at Admiral Fitzwallace moving to the doorway but refusing to move any further.

He landed a special-ops combo that did not even daze the intruder. Astonishingly, the intruders face morphed. Jack had dealt with Aliens for the last fourteen years therefore, very little fazed him. When he watched the intruders face changed, he said the first thing that came to mind, "Wow you're fugly."

His sarcasm was rewarded with a backhand that made him see stars. He landed in a heap next to the Chairman, who graciously offered him a hand up.

Jack had seen many things in his life but he did not expect to see a tiny blonde, kick the crap out of 'something', which had made mincemeat of the soldiers and agents.

Thinking she was a Goa'uld, he reached for the gun that lay prone on the floor next to him. There was not any other explanation for the enhance speed and agility. Admiral Fitzwallace stopped him, "don't do it son. Buffy's not a Goa'uld and she'll be mad if you shoot her."

They watched as the vicious fight came to a temporary standstill. He watched the pair prowl, almost stalk each other around the sofa. Jack could tell that, 'Buffy' was baiting her opponent and fishing for information.

When the intruder mentioned 'SPF-witch', he was reminded of an arrogant Goa'uld. However, it was clearly the wrong thing to have said because Buffy's stance changed. "Oh good."

Jack watched the intruder, almost flinch, "Slayer."

Buffy seemed pleased by this, "I have a fan. By the way, I'm the original."

Any doubts of her identity, disappeared the minute the scythe appeared. Scythe in her hand Buffy went on the attack. She still wanted to know more, "You know what I don't get. Why the President?"

"Status."

Buffy did not like the answer and landed a vicious, spinning kick. His head snapped back and before he could recover, she swung her scythe neatly beheading him.

She stood up, brushing the dust of her leather trousers. She let her senses stretch to see if they were anymore in the near vicinity. She was happy the vampire was a lone wolf but if a witch was selling a charm or enchanted item. Then the council would need to investigate she would get in contact with Willow. The Vampire diaries had a lot to answer for.

Buffy did not sense anything, "Hey Joe. I can't sense anymore."

Joe was relieved and spoke into his earpiece, "All clear."

Secret Service agents came into the room to help the injured and clear up the office. She realised that with the threat neutralised that the President and his guests would be returning to the office. Buffy did not mind most of the joint chiefs but she hated the guy who had Okayed the initiative. She felt it best to warn Fitzwallace, "Hey Percy. If I see General Brewster I'll deck him."

Jack watched in shock as Admiral Fitzwallace went outside and dismissed the other Generals. He would really like to know what was going on, "What the hell is going on?"

"Vampires."

"Vampires." Jack tried to hide his sarcasm, he really did.

Fitzwallace stepped back into the room closely followed by the President and Josh. Josh did not care for propriety in that moment he gave Buffy a big hug, "Thank you. Next shopping spree is on me."

Buffy smiled; Josh's joke had helped release the last bit of adrenaline.

"Nah. Stupid vampire interrupted my lunch with Sam."

Josh teased, "Don't get between you and smoochy time."

"Damn right."

The President asked one of the agents, "Can you get Sam in here?"

Jack wanted answers and he was not a patient man. "You expect me to believe that Vampires are real."

"As opposed to aliens General?" Buffy asked pointedly.

Jack looked a little sheepish, "Well yeah but there was proof."

Buffy shook her head, some people could be deliberately obtuse, "So watching me dust a dead marine was not enough proof?"

Jack scowled she had a point. The President was a little sympathetic; it had taken several days to adjust to the idea that the supernatural was real.

Jack frowned; as a thought struck him, "How do you now about the SGC?"

Buffy smirked, "The Queen sought our council, knowing we were not fond of secret military operations."

Now O'Neill sensed a story, "Is that why you'd hit Brewster?"

Buffy scowled, "He Okayed a project that he had no clue about. When it went south, I was forced to go in with my team and clear it up."

Jack snorted; he had dealt with his fair share of stupidly naive projects. "We should trade stories about the NID. Forgive me but what you did was not normal."

Buffy sensed; tact was not something O'Neill employed often. She looked to Josh and Santos to gauge their opinion. Josh was the one who answered her unspoken question, "Yeah he run's a secret programme but they are the good guys."

Buffy saw Sam coming into the office and gave him a loving smile. She was glad that the agents had gotten Sam because she knew how he would be worried. He sat close enough that she could smell his cologne.

He looked around the room, "Is everyone okay?"

Buffy assured him, "Yeah the vamp is dead."

Jack sighed, "I think the President is about to indulge my curiosity and explain how vampires were real."

Buffy pouted, "I'm not a man in tweed."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yes but your dad is back in England so you'll have to do."

"There is one girl in all the world. She will be given the powers to fight the forces of evil." Giles would sigh, clean his glasses and probably scold her about her cliff-note version.

Jack could tell that there was a hell of lot more to the story than that. "That's a lot of evil for one girl." He observed.

That earned him a wry smile, "The rules changed and now there is no longer one girl. There are now many spread out over the world."

Jack assimilated this new information, "They are all like you?"

Buffy winced, this was sticky ground, "I'm a little faster, a little stronger because I'm older."

Jack was quick, knowing that the others would want to discuss other matters. "Sir I have but one more question."

Santos smiled, "You can ask but Buffy will be the one who will choose whether to answer."

Jack hoped she would say yes, "Would you agree to a team of slayers been posted at the mountain?"

Buffy thought about it, she knew that they focussed very serious threat. She spoke honestly, "I have reservations."

Jack jumped in, "What about if I gave you a guided tour."

"You have one chance to convince me."

Jack smiled, "I can be persuasive. Thank you Mr President." He saluted smartly and left, least he lose any more of his sanity.

Josh asked the question, that no one wanted to answer, "So what can we say to the Press?"

Buffy groaned and hid in Sam's shoulder. The others all looked to Sam as he had the most skill in spin.

Sam sighed, "Why me?

Sam just hoped they could come up with something that kept everyone happy. It just goes to show that even after the threat was contained the work was not done. Such was the life of a civil servant.

Authors Note: So I resolved the cliff hanger, I hope enjoyed the first big action scene.

Sneak peek: The President is safe for now but the fallout is not over. Also, will O'Neill convince Buffy that his intentions are good.


	12. problem solving

Friday

O'Neill had left the Oval office but they were still issues that needed to be addressed. Everyone was mulling over the problem of how this should be filtered through to the Press. Agent Butterfield's re-entry broke their musings. He looked straight at Buffy, "I know I said Monday but I would prefer Vi start tomorrow."

"Consider it done." Buffy would feel happier knowing that a slayer would be in the White House.

Josh hated having to repeat such a distressing though, "I say it again. What do we tell the Press?"

Sam had mulled the idea, running through ideas and quickly discarding the. Then he had a flash of inspiration, "How about this. We say that there is no real story. In fact, it was just a training exercise and co-incidentally, at the same time, there was an intruder alert, which was quickly neutralised by the Secret Service."

Josh let his doubt show, "You think that will work?"

Sam sighed; he was well aware what the Press was like when they smelled a story. "I think if we sell it right and offer them something else to sink their teeth into they might."

Josh had a wry smile, "You know it's at times like this that I'm glad Danny followed CJ to California."

Sam was in total agreement, "Oh yeah."

Buffy though wanted to ask Ron's opinion on something, "Ron I don't like the recent attacks and with your permission I'll ask Willow to set some wards."

Sam startled, "Like the ones that surround the Council House?"

Buffy nodded, "Exactly like the Council House. It should help repel most demons."

Ron liked the suggestion. Hell, it would make his life and job of guarding the President easier. After the recent spate of attacks, he was considering hiring a witch himself. He just was not too sure how to put a witch on the pay-role without raising a few eyebrows.

Buffy scowled, "I also intend to make it known that I don't like attacks against my friends and family."

It should be a cliché but then Josh remembered the assassin that turned tail and ran rather than possibly injure Sam.

Sam understood what she was proposing, "Any help is appreciated."

* * *

><p>Buffy got back to the council house and phoned Giles. She heard his concern "Is everything Okay?"<p>

Buffy winced, as she realised just how late it would be in England. "I just had to dust a Vamp in the White House."

There was silence on the other end of the phone as she let him realise what she had just said.

"Good Lord. When? Are you okay?"

Buffy wanted to reassure him that she was okay so went for quips, "Oh yeah. I was more annoyed that he interrupted my lunch with Sam."

Giles was still concerned, "Was the vampire targeting someone or rampaging?"

"It was a vamp-marine, who wanted to get ahead by offing his former Commander-in-chief."

Giles slipped into Watchers mode, "Did you find out how he managed to walk in the sun?"

Buffy deadpan, "I was told that you can't beat SPF-witch."

Buffy held the phone away from her ear while he cursed. When she put the phone back to her ear she still caught, "blasted infernal, stupid television."

If she had been in the mood to bait Giles she would have said that at least the Vampire Diaries was a step up from the Twilight movies.

She tried not to let any of her exasperation show, "Dad chill, I know, Willow will be my next call."

Giles then knew exactly why Buffy had called. Since the collapse of Sunnydale, the original Scoobies had drifted. However, unbeknownst to Buffy, Giles had brought Willow and Xander up on their judgemental behaviour.

It had been difficult; he had had to level some very hard-truths at the pair to get through. Willow had been devastated to realise just how far they had drifted and she desperately wanted to repair their relationship. It had hit her hard when she realised that Faith was now Buffy's best friend.

Giles spoke softly, "Buffy you should call her. I think you will be surprised. Willow and Xander have done some growing up recently."

Buffy hoped he was right, "Okay thanks dad, give my love to Dawn."

She only realised after she had signed off, that she had forgotten to tell him about the wedding plans.

* * *

><p>Buffy picked up her cell, she was a little nervous as it rang.<p>

"Buffy!" Well that sounded positive Buffy thought.

"Hey Will's how is the principal thing going?"

"Tiring," was the deadpan response. "How's Washington?"

Buffy snickered. "Tiring, in fact that is why I'm calling."

"Oh." Buffy grinned she could tell that she had intrigued her old friend.

"Yeah Wills. I just slayed a vamp in the Oval Office - in the day."

"Oh goddess."

She could hear the panic in Will's voice, "It's Okay Will's no one was harmed. General O'Neill distracted it and I killed it but I want your help."

"So why do you need my help?"

Buffy shook her head; Willow still had bouts of insecurity. She responded dryly, "You mean, why would I ask my friend, the low-level earth-goddess, to set some wards around friends and family in the White House?"

Willow sounded sheepish, "When you put it like that."

Buffy giggled, it was nice to an angst-free conversation. Buffy continued on, "Oh another thing, he bragged that he was day-walking thanks to a Witch."

Buffy frowned down the phone; she could have sworn Willow just growled. She teased her friend, "Uh Wills, I think your picking up bad-habits from your boyfriend."

It was one thing that Buffy had been glad about it. After Sunnydale, Willow had broken up with the abrasive Kennedy. Then, a year later, she turned up in London with Oz.

Willow took a deep breath, "Sorry but that show really annoys me."

It was Buffy's turn to swallow her frustration, "I know Will's believe me but I've already heard one rant tonight."

Willow would need to set some things into motion so the slayer-school would run in her absence.

"I'll portal into the council house in a few hours."

Buffy had called for Vi so she could explain what had happened and why her start date had been accelerated. Vi had surprised Buffy by asking her, how she could hone her senses. Buffy had trained with Vi for an hour before they both changed ready to eat.

She heard the front door open, "Honey I'm home!"

Vi watched as Buffy face lit up and she tore into the foyer. Sam had a moment to steady himself before his slayer jumped him. Given Buffy's enthusiastic greeting he was not inclined to complain, especially, as he had spent the rest of the day deflecting Press.

The couple did not even notice, the portal forming behind them or Willow stepping out of said portal. Willow smiled seeing Sam and Buffy; the couple were the picture of love and contentment.

She greeted Vi, "Hey, are they always like this?"

The slayers sardonic grin said it all, "Let's just say I picked my room far away from their suite."

Buffy broke away reluctantly, she saw Sam blush a little. Completely ignoring the fact, the she had been caught in a passionate clinch, Buffy greeted Willow warmly, "Hey Wills, we have lots to catch upon."

Sam could see that the talk between the two women was probably going to be cathartic and so he excused himself, blaming work. Buffy's eyes told him, she had seen through his excuse. He was just grateful his fiancée was the only one who could read his so well.

Willow sat down feet curled under her, sipping a mug of chocolate and Buffy mirrored her position. Willow wanted to get some things off her chest, "We'll get to the White House soon but I want to say a few things."

Buffy was a little confused and obviously, a little unsure. This was usually where a lot of judgements were levelled against her and she started to feel that's he could not breath. Therefore, Willow's next statement greatly surprised her.

Willow hoped her face showed how honest she was being, "I want to say I'm sorry." Seeing the surprise Willow carried on, least she lose all her nerve, "For Sunnydale, for heaven, for the things said. We were wrong, I'm just glad that you are doing so well and your happy. Its good to see, Xander wants to say it as well."

Buffy listened as her friend said everything she had wanted to hear for so long. Buffy, Giles and Dawn had made their peace after Sunnydale and moved on together becoming family.

Willow saw Buffy's radiant smile and it answered any question she could possibly have. It also made her incredibly grateful to Sam, who had fixed what they had broken. The original Scoobies had found their own niches as they rebuilt the council. The roles suited them perfectly; Giles became the Head of the council, creating a new ethos. Xander had taken on the role of tracking down the new slayers and helping them adjust to their new status. Dawn had stayed with her adoptive father and studied so s he could be the best at researching. They had founded two schools, which were run by Willow & OZ and Faith & Robin respectively; Faith was also the European Deputy Director. Buffy, officially was the American Director but also she was the second-in-command and Giles had encouraged her to immerse herself in the political side. A role, which at first she had been nervous about but she had found she was good at it.

Buffy grinned; knowing she probably looked foolish, "I'm happy Will's. I'll never forget Sunnydale but I've moved on, I'm living again."

"Yes you are," Willow smiled, "So what did you need?"

"Well I'd feel happier if the White House had some protection wards." Buffy spoke honestly, "Plus, anything you can tell me about enchantments that let Vamps walk in the day would be of the good."

Willow thought about it, "I've been thinking about it. I think it's a sun-spell tied to a piece of jewellery."

Buffy hated the idea of something that could potentially be sold falling into the wrong hands. If she thought about it too much, she would start to curse shows for giving Vampires ideas.

Buffy wanted Willow's opinion, "What do you want to do?" Magic was Willow's purview, just as slaying was Buffy's.

Willow smirked, "I think the Slayer Queen and Red Witch need to express their displeasure."

Buffy could practically hear Willow's brain whirring, "go on." She prompted.

Willow expanded upon her idea. "Well, you're upset; the Vamp attacked the President during the day. You're bound to be angry, you're friends and mate could have been injured."

Buffy had already planned to do something along those lines. She grinned, "What about the Red Witches displeasure?"

Willow smirked, "I've sensed an imbalance and if it continues, I'll route out the offender."

Willow's powers had certainly grown since she had done the spell to unleash the slayers. On top of that, Dark Willow was outdated but you almost destroy the world once and people remember. They also tend to be leery of your temper. Buffy clinked her mug with Willow's, "To our displeasure!"

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

Willow had spent the weekend with Sam and Buffy. She had set the protection wards at night. It had two advantages the moonlight strengthened the casting and it meant there was no Press sniffing around.

It was Monday morning and Sam had already left for the White House. Willow having finally managed to reconnect with Buffy was a little reluctant to leave. Buffy had sensed this and reassured her friend, "Hey you're welcome anytime. I can't guarantee where I'll be but I'll always try to make the time."

Willow sighed, "Be careful and make sure you keep everyone on their toes."

Buffy smirked, "I do, go and teach mini-me's." She looked a little forlorn, "I have paperwork."

Willow was grateful that she had admin staff for that but it was great impetus to leave.

Buffy laughed softly at how quickly the portal formed, she hugged her friend, "Go, and bring Oz and Xander next time."

The council house was finally quiet. She had not been lying; she really did have some paperwork to deal with. It was too bad that she could not declare it a demon and slay it. Although, she could confess that she had thought about it.

She dragged herself towards her office; however, before she could start there was a knock at the door.

Looking up, "Come in."

Paul the head butler walked in, "Buffy, ma'am there is a General O'Neill here to see you."

"Send him in."

O'Neill walked in, roguish smile, "So how about that tour?"

"What now?"

O'Neill was nonchalant, "Well the Apollo is in orbit so we can be beamed to Colorado."

Buffy looked at the stack of paperwork that was piling up. Jack asked sarcastically, "Would you prefer to do paperwork?"

Buffy stood up quandary solved, "Good point." She figured she should leave a note, "I need a moment to write a note."

Jack saw the quickly scribbled note, 'Gone to find E.T! b.r.b'.

She grabbed a leather jacket and stood next to him. He asked, "You ready?"

Buffy snickered, "yeah beam me up."

Jack just knew that he and Buffy could be friends.


	13. Buffy on the Mount

Previously

She grabbed her leather jacket and stood next to him. He asked, "You ready?"

Buffy snickered, "yeah, beam me up."

With quips like that, Jack just knew, he and Buffy would be friends.

**Buffy on the mount**

Colonel Dixon was a no nonsense officer. O'Neill had told him that he would need himself and a VIP beamed to Colorado. Oh, and that he should not be fooled by appearances.

He was waiting by his chair; he had thought it best that his guests were beamed onto the bridge. Everyone stood to attention when O'Neill landed on the bridge and it had nothing to do with the stars on his shoulders. Dixon got his first look at the VIP.

The woman in front of him was in her late 20's to mid 30's. Given some of the soldier's stares, she was distractingly beautiful but what surprised him was her stare. This was not the stare of an airhead or diplomat. She was scanning her surroundings like a soldier, scanning for exits and he was almost certain that she had catalogued everything on the bridge that she could use as a weapon.

Dixon stared in shock and disbelief for a moment before he schooled his expression but judging from O'Neill's expression, he had caught it. He wondered what mischief the General was planning and hoped he was far away from its epicentre.

The blonde stepped forward, looking at the view screen, "We're not in Kansas."

O'Neill snickered, "No but I don't think you'd like red slippers."

Dixon stepped forward to do the formal meet and greet, "Welcome abroad the US Apollo."

O'Neill rolled his eyes, he was learning to make nice in Washington but it was a slow process. "Colonel Dixon I'd like you to meet Lady Elizabeth Giles."

Dixon smiled, "Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

Buffy hated all the formality but she was slowly becoming use to it. "Nice view."

"You get use to it." something crackled trough his headpiece, "they are ready for you at the SGC sir."

O'Neill nodded, "Alright let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the SGC, SG1 had been preparing to take off on their mission. When the gate halted mid sequence, the team turned quizzically to the gate room.<p>

Mitchell, as the leader of the group, asked the question the whole team wanted to know, "Err Sir, I thought we weren't been made to baby-sit the IOA today."

Landry shook his head in amusement; the team had vehemently lobbied against being involved with the visiting delegation. The team's reluctance was understandable, given that the last time they had accompanied the IOA off world. The team had almost been nearly eaten by bugs. Landry shrugged, "O'Neill's orders. He coming with a VIP and he wants you to give them the full tour."

The team looked at each other in confusion, O'Neill was notorious at avoiding diplomats. Mitchell sighed; he just hoped that the day did not end in bruises.

SG1 had gone to their changing room to change into suitable uniforms before heading on up to the conference room.

As they approached the room, they heard the end of an animated conversation, "You told Brewster and Kinsey what?"

"That if I ever have to clean up another one of their messes. Then I would happily rip Brewster a new one. As for Kinsey, I told him if I saw him again I'd rip his ribcage out and wear it as a hat."

"Clearly an important fashion accessory," he quipped. The team could see that O'Neill was amused, "So that is why Admiral Fitzwallace kept you apart on Friday."

They could not see the woman but they did see her shrug, "Percy likes me."

Such an innocuous statement, Jack smirked, before adding, "So does the President, the Chief-of-staff, his deputy and pretty much everyone else at the White House."

The team froze, wondering who the woman was, Buffy snickered, "Sam doesn't count he's marrying me."

Carter and Mitchell shared a look about treading carefully. Whoever, this woman was, she counted the most powerful people in Washington as close friends.

Jack smiled broadly upon seeing SG1, "Ah, Buffy this is SG1. Col Cameron Mitchell, Col Carter, Dr Jackson, Teal's and Vala Mal-Doran. Team this is Lady Elizabeth Giles."

They exchanged a round of pleasantries, Daniel asked politely, "Pleasure, what is that you do?"

Buffy wondered exactly how she could describe her job description. For now, she settled with the official title, "I'm the American director of the IWC."

The name meant nothing to anyone but Daniel who had startled upon her mentioning of the name. He did know that Elizabeth Giles was not your normal diplomat. She dressed more stylishly, the black pants were matched with an off the shoulder purple top and a waist length black leather jacket.

Buffy looked shrewdly at O'Neill, "You want me to assign a team, you need to convince me."

O'Neill pouted, "You gave Agent Butterfield one."

"One mini and he asked nicely," she added dryly, "the President needs to be protected and the Secret Service need a specialist."

SG1 was now beyond confused, which was a talent when you consider how talented and clever the team were.

O'Neill dismissed her concern, "I'm not worried, and you'll be convinced." He then smiled cheekily, "I'm also hoping into talking you into sparring with my man T. I'll have you back in time for dinner."

Buffy snickered, "I won't turn into a pumpkin."

SG1 knowing O'Neill could keep the quipping up forever decided to start the tour.

Buffy looked out at the gate and shivered, there was something in the gate, which she reacted to and it was wigging her out.

The team impressed her they worked well together. Carter was like Willow, scary smart but she had the street smarts to use it where necessary. Mitchell led the team and he was smart and deftly managed the strong personalities. Personally, Buffy liked Vala who had stayed close to Buffy and Jack. Vala had cheekily declared herself Daniels translator. Buffy watched in amusement as the vivacious brunette teased Daniel. Teal's was the quiet warrior that said little but saw a lot.

SG1 for their part was trying to understand exactly why the General was so keen to have her support. Buffy as she preferred to be called was smart and funny. She was far more likeable than the usual diplomats that they had to show around the mountain. Dr Jackson was more curious, he would like to know how a Californian native becomes an English Lady.

He showed her the capstone that had originally covered the Stargate. Daniel was about to translate but he noticed Buffy's frown.

She looked at O'Neill with a sardonic smile, "They're all eggheads but none of them could read."

The team were shocked, O'Neill smirked, he really was becoming fond of Buffy. Daniel frowned, slightly offended, "Excuse me."

Buffy pointed directly at the capstone, "The very clear warning on the front of the Chappa'ai that if you open it you'll be unleashing trouble."

The team looked at their guest in a new light, Daniel was excited, "You read hieroglyphs?"

"Amongst other things. Usually, I leave that to Dad, he likes books."

Mitchell who was now very curious, "So what do you like Lady Giles?"

Buffy and Jack shared a grin remembering Friday, "I like two things shoes and swords."

Teal'c had seen what the others missed. The young woman moved like an elite Jaffa, her every move was considered. To the observer it looked natural and graceful but in a moment, she could spring into attack. He hoped that O'Neill could persuade her to spar; she would be a good opponent.

Buffy liked what she had seen, and on top of that, she wasn't getting an initiative vibe. She asked the question that had been bugging her, "Okay so why do you want some mini's Jack?"

The team were assuming that they were getting to the heart of the matter. Jack looked to his best friend, "Danny explain about the Ori."

Buffy listened; she really was getting sick of big bads. It seemed that she squashed one and another took its place, they were like cockroaches. It might be the way of the world but she was getting tired of it.

O'Neill sighed, looking at his watch, "Right time for lunch, I want pie. Then please can I see you spar?"

Buffy quirked an eyebrow, "You saw me fight on Friday."

"True," O'Neill agreed, "but the others are a little confused."

SG1 listened in fascination at the banter between Buffy and O'Neill. As they moved through the corridors, they were also gathering more than a few odd looks.

Buffy rolled her eyes, she liked people underestimating her, pouting a little, "Fine but I want food."

"Whatever the lady wants."

Buffy grinned, "Well Josh and M..the President are buying me shoes..." Then strengthening her pout, " …but I want a sword."

O'Neill looked at her pout and openly laughed, "You'll have to invite me to the Wedding."

Buffy shrugged, "You'll be surrounded by lots of politicians and diplomats but if that's your poison."

Jack grimaced, "How about if I send you a sword as a wedding present."

Buffy quipped, "I'm hurt. I thought we were friends."

Jack snickered, "It may come as a surprise but I'm not of Washington."

Buffy could sympathise but she had become use to it, a little. She teased, "Well, there may be politicians but Gregori promised to provide the best Vodka."

Daniel actually froze, "Gregori Chegorin."

Buffy smiled fondly, "most of the time he's fond of me. He calls me Elya."

The aliens could see how startled the humans were. Jack was grinning, "Now you've shocked my team lets eat."

The shock were not quite over, the team met with the IOA delegation as they headed towards a table. SG1 watched as the French and Chinese ambassadors stiffened as Buffy moved past of them. The British ambassador was warm and greeted Buffy pleasantly, "It's marvellous to see you here Buffy. What on Earth are you doing here?"

Buffy smiled, "General O'Neill is trying to convince me to loan him a team."

"They would be a great help."

Buffy silently agreed, "I'm getting that. I'll leave you to your lunch."

Buffy sat down, "That was mean."

O'Neill looked innocently at her, "I have no idea what you mean."

Buffy merely admired his sneakiness and left it that. In truth, she was relishing the chance to spar against Teal'c.

She put her fork down having finished her meal, if that was what it could be called. "If I'm sparring there will be rules."

O'Neill was one step ahead, "The gym will closed and the only observers will be SG1."

That was all that Buffy wanted so stood up, "Ready when you are big guy."

* * *

><p>The other members were confused and a little concerned for their guest. Mitchell was the one to ask delicately, "Sir is it fair to make Buffy fight Teal'c?"<p>

None missed the twinkle in O'Neill's eye, "Two things, it's fairer than you think. Also, don't shoot the President will be mad."

Buffy stepped up onto the sparring mats and looked to Teal'c. She asked, "Hand-to-hand or staffs?"

Teal'c thought about it, "I would like a chance for us to try both ElizabethGiles."

Buffy shrugged, it was all gravy. "Cool let's dance."

Any doubts of why O'Neill would be interested in recruiting her team disappeared the moment she threw her first punch. The mismatched pair traded kicks, flicks, and punches. More astonishingly, it was clear that Teal'c was on the defensive.

Carter and Mitchell watched enthralled, a million question whirring through their heads as they watched two masters. Buffy bent double to avoid one vicious kick but actually won by sweeping his legs while he was finishing the move.

Daniel breathed in shock, "My god you're the slayer. How can there be more than one of you?"

Buffy was not surprised that the Council in the day had made an overture to Jackson. Buffy grinned, if she had been a vampire, her fangs would have flashed, "I suck at the rules." The only explanation she willing to give. Daniel thought it explained why Buffy and Jack were friends.

The second bout of sparring did not start as an alarm blared signalling an off-world gate activation. The team seemed unconcerned but Buffy stiffened, "You have a problem."

Jack became alert, "You have a gatecrasher. My senses have gone haywire but it's not a demon."

"Ah hell I hate cloaks." He ordered Mitchell, "Order a lockdown of the base."

Mitchell followed the command like a good soldier, Carter did not understand, "Sir what is going on?"

"Our luck has struck again." It was a flippant explanation but it really did explain everything for SG1.

Buffy sounded mournful, "It's not even Tuesday."

O'Neill was pissed off that anyone would dare to invade the base, "I want it found."

Carter watched as a beautiful curved sword appeared in Buffy's hand. She watched as the sunny blonde's entire demeanour changed. Carter was reminded of predators, "I can track it."

O'Neill matched her hard glare. The whole team became instantly professional, "Carter comes with me. We need to let Landry know. The rest of you split up into two teams and find me my intruder."

Buffy gave a mock salute, "Big guy fancy tagging along?"

Jack watched the incredibly mismatched but incredibly powerful warriors stalk off. He might almost feel sorry for the intruder, whoever it may be. Nah, they were inevitably trying to cause mayhem on his base. The intruder was going to wish they run into Mitchell, Jackson and Vala but somehow it did not seem likely.

"Come along Carter, you need to protect the systems."

"Yes Sir." When all was said and done, she had so many questions to ask she did not know where to begin. However, she had her priorities the base needed to be secured first.

Buffy had tracked the intruder to a corridor. The corridor was a dead end so it was unfortunate, she strolled up, mockingly calling out, "Come out, come out wherever you are."


	14. Hide and Seek

**13 - Hide and seek**

Buffy had tracked the intruder to a corridor on the same level. She could not see whoever it was but he or she was definitely there. Not really, in the mood to play any games, she mocked, "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Teal'c soon realised she was sensing the intruder, even if he could not see it. He radioed their position to Col Mitchell "We have located the intruder on level 28 section D."

"On our way." Mitchell confirmed.

Buffy closed her eyes, stretching out her senses, allowing her elf to feel the air around her. The intruder was making her senses tingle, like the gate but whereas the gate was harmless, the intruder felt dangerous.

The intruder was trying to creep near her; he would be in for surprise. She coiled ready; he needed to get a fraction closer. He was close enough; Buffy snapped her foot in a vicious sidekick. Her suspicions were confirmed and all could hear the thud he made on the wall.

Mitchell and the others arrived in time to hear the thud. They watched, as Buffy stood stock-still. Her eyes were closed and the others had enough sense to stay silent. They watched in fascination as Buffy engaged in a fight that none of them could see. Of course, the most impressive thing was that Buffy could not see her opponent either.

Buffy was fighting, she remembered O'Neill in the training room mutter something about cloaks. She could fight an invisible opponent, hell; she had done it when she was in high school. Still, if she did not have to, then it would be of the good.

"Hey where will the cloak be?" She enquired.

Teal'c spoke up, "Around his neck."

Buffy mentally smiled, she had a plan on how to end this little encounter quickly. She waited until managed a solid punch to the jaw, which she quickly followed up with an elbow smash. While he was still dazed, she made a grab for his throat.

Once she had a firm grip, that would hold him firmly but not choke him, she growled, "Remove the cloak or I'll remove your head."

Vala was grinning; she really liked the way this blonde did business.

A moment later, the team watched as the gasping bounty hunter phased back into reality. Mitchell recognised the guy as one of the Lucien Alliance that had been close to the previous leader.

Buffy asked, "Friend of yours?"

Mitchell frowned, "He's not my friend but I'm sure the General has some questions."

Buffy smiled brightly, "Lead the way." A second later the bounty hunters arms were behind his back and he was being frog marched to the conference room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sam and O'Neill were making their way to the gate room. He could hear the complaining delegates from down to the hallway.<p>

"Christ I didn't have to leave Washington for whiners."

Sam snickered it was good to see her old CO's nature had not changed. He walked into the gate room to see Landry ordering his soldiers around.

"Hey Hank. You had an un-invited gatecrasher."

Landry frowned, "I don't understand."

Carter did not either if she was honest but she trusted her old CO. "Sir there was a case where a Goa'uld used an invisibility shield."

Landry did not like that idea, how was he supposed to secure his base against threats he could not see. He needs to know, "Do we know the objective?"

"No. Carter?"

Sam's hands danced over the keyboard as quick as lightning, "We have an add-on."

O'Neill and Landry frowned, O'Neill snarked, "What's that for the uninitiated?"

"It is a piece of software that records information but is non-malicious."

O'Neil and Landry understood the value in data. O'Neill did not look happy, "Can you un-add it?"

"I'm on it Sir."

Landry wanted to know, "How the hell did you know we had an intruder?"

O'Neill shrugged, "I didn't Buffy did." O'Neill knew that was not really am answer. He continued, "Buffy is a very special human. She has abilities that the Goa'uld would give an arm to have. The minute the intruder stepped through the gate, she knew. It's why I'd like to recruit a team of her people."

Landry still had many questions, O'Neill not feeling the least bit repentant, "Daniel knows the lore and can explain."

"Okay but what do I do about the ambassadors?"

O'Neill smirked, "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Ambassador's Shen and LaPierre were most definitely not amused. They had been brought to the conference room and with an armed guard. The delegation had been told to remain there for their own protection.<p>

"What is going on?" LaPierre demanded his accent thickening with his indignation.

"General's orders. We have an intruder alert," the Marine dutifully answered.

"Hardly." Shen scoffed. "The base is secure and no-one came through the gate other than your team."

The Marine shrugged, "O'Neill's orders." For the Marine, that was all the he needed to know.

The French Ambassador wanted to barge his way past but was blocked by the lieutenants. LaPierre went red in the face, "Don't you know who I am?"

The Marine was saved from answering by O'Neill's witty comeback, "An idiot who is determined to get killed despite our best efforts." He supplied helpfully.

The English ambassador had been quieter, "What is going on General?"

"An intruder was sensed." The ambassador understood the hint, it was clear the Buffy had sensed something. If that was the case, then he was only all too happy to wait.

LaPierre was not accepting that as an explanation, "Exactly how was this invisible intruder sensed?" His tone was dripping in sarcasm, which made O'Neill want to smack him.

Still, his day vastly improved a moment later when LaPierre paled.

"I found him." Buffy brightly informed him as she all but threw the bounty hunter into the room. She carried on as if she was indifferent, "he was skulking around under a cloak."

O'Neill smirked, looking directly at the intruder, "didn't your mother ever touch you to knock?"

The intruder stubbornly refused to answer him. Buffy threw him onto a chair; the intruder did not dare move with her scythe so close to his throat. She grinned brightly, although Mitchell could not but thought that if a shark could smile, then it would look like exactly like Buffy. "Hey O'Neill didn't you say you wanted a wall-piece."

O'Neill grinned, "A mounted head would certainly make a statement." He snickered as the intruder tried to shrink further away from Buffy's scythe.

All the banter disappeared, "Why are you my base?" O'Neill glared at the intruder.

Seeing no way out of this predicament, the former slaver, did something new, he told the truth, "I wanted revenge."

O'Neill deadpan, "How did that work for you?"

The intruder looked sullen, "Not well. How was I supposed to know you would have a hok'taur?"

O'Neill shrugged, he was not about to correct his misassumption about Buffy. Whom she told, was her business and he loved the way the ambassadors had shut up the minute she had walked into the room.

Landry had summoned some MP's, "Take our guest down to the holding cells. He is to be closely monitored. He'll need to answer some questions"

The soldiers snapped smart salutes at the Generals and did as they were ordered. The ambassadors had been quiet; they were weary of Lady Giles. Several of the IOA members were weary of the IWC and the potential threat to their own power. Therefore, they stayed quiet unsure how to proceed. Well, apart from the English Ambassador, he kissed Buffy's hand, "Thank my dear."

Buffy smiled and teased, "Well I couldn't let harm befall one of my favourite Lords."

He sighed, "If only young Samuel hadn't courted you."

Buffy laughed, "Yes John has already told me I'm a heartbreaker."

Landry took advantage of the lull to ask, "What exactly happened here today?"

Buffy shared a look with O'Neill, who shrugged. O'Neill did not want her to say anymore than she was comfortable saying, "It's your show."

"I don't look good in tweed but here goes…" She took a deep breath, "as you know Aliens are real. So it's not much of a stretch to believe in the supernatural. Short story, it's real and there are some of us who fight that evil." She saw she had their rapt attention so she carried on, "You were lucky. Earlier I sensed the gate and when our intruder came through, he pinged my senses but in a bad way."

Mitchell snorted, "She kicked the ass of a guy she couldn't see Sir."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "humph, wasn't the first time and won't be the last."

O'Neill raised an eyebrow, knowing there was a story behind that comment. "Does that mean I'll get some minis?"

He had a pleading look that had no palace on a General of his rank. Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yes I'll pass the recommendation along but there will be some rules."

"Name them."

Buffy glared at LaPierre, "They answer to you and General Landry the IOA has no say. The minute they try is the minute they'll be pulled."

O'Neill tried not to look smug, "I can agree to that. What else?"

Buffy looked at Daniel, "You were approached to be a watcher?"

Daniel saw no point in lying, "Yes but then I got pulled into this programme. Why?"

"The girls need a watcher and I don't have one in the area."

Never one to turn down the chance to learn, "You want me to serve in that capacity?"

Buffy nodded, the minis would be the older girls but she still wanted them to have a researcher close. "Yes."

Jackson was eager, "I'll need access to the data."

O'Neill rolled his eyes, "No fair you're not suppose to be luring my geek."

Buffy smirked, "you're getting four slayers but they need a watcher. Know anyone better for the job?"

O'Neill checked with Daniel to see if he was okay with this and received a nod in return. Buffy asked dryly, "Anymore questions?"

Carter ever the scientist, "Where exactly did your weapon go?"

Buffy sighed, "Don't suppose you'll accept magic?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"No," was the firm answer.

Buffy did an O'Neill and diverted her attention, "I tell you what. I'll give you the email address of the person who can explain it in techno-speak."

Buffy looked at her watch before looking pointedly at O'Neill, "You promised to have me home in time for dinner."

O'Neill snickered, "So I did." he did not bother to hide his relief at the chance to escape. He looked around the room, "So nice to see you all but I must be off." He clicked his radio, "Apollo, two to transport."

For once, O'Neill was glad to be the man. It meant that Landry had to deal with the delegates. O'Neill might have felt bad about it but he was surrounded by politicians and lawyers all day. So he figured that in the end, it all equalled out.


	15. Lady of the House

The Lady of the House

After her adventure at the SGC, Buffy had done two things. She had phoned Giles on their secure phones, "They could do with the help."

"Okay. What recommendations?"

Buffy smirked knowing her father would like the stipulations, "They report to O'Neill or Landry. The IOA has zero say and if they try then its goodbye. Oh, and Dr Jackson agreed to serve as a Watcher."

She could not see Giles but she knew he was desperately trying to avoid the urge to polish his glasses. He also knew that he would have greatly enjoyed her little performance this afternoon, "Did you have fun?"

Buffy giggled, "I got to fight. Stick it to some arrogant politicians and I am home, in time for tea. What better day could I have asked for?"

Giles smiled hearing his daughter so happy, "Okay. I'll inform Xander of the situation and he'll arrive with the slayers next Monday."

Buffy cricked her neck, the action had been fun but now's he really wanted a shower. "Cool. Goodnight Dad."

"Night Buffy."

* * *

><p>Buffy headed straight for the shower. Buffy loved the new shower. It was a spectacular shower, which had multiple nozzles and you could adjust the water pressure. She allowed herself to stand under the shower and relax all her muscles. The shower got even better when Sam decided to join her.<p>

Vi was still on duty for another two hours and Sam and Buffy were enjoying eating dinner together, alone. Sam listened enthralled about her day, "So you had to fight an invisible opponent?"

Buffy sighed, "Yep. Still I fought a harder opponent in high school."

Sam frowned; knowing there was a story there, "I went to school in Orange County. You're going to have to explain that one to me."

Buffy though how to explain school on the mouth of hell. Not just a students biased opinion the actual truth. "There was a girl Marcie who was ignored by everyone."

Sam nodded; it was a sad indictment of high school. Unfortunately, in high school, one student would always be picked on and ignored. Buffy had a wry smile, "In a normal school it would be okay but on a hell mouth it had a slightly different effect. She became invisible."

Sam had seen and heard many crazy things in his life but this took the biscuit. "She turned invisible."

Buffy forgot what it was like to be shocked by such things, "That wasn't the weirdest thing to happen."

Sam was curious, "So what happened?"

Buffy mock sighed, "it's the age old story …girls goes invisible…takes out revenge on May Queen and I have to kick her ass." Buffy frowned when she remembered the end of the story, "then the CIA takes her away."

Sam did not like the sound of that but considering that Bartlets' predecessor had been responsible for the Initiative, he was not altogether surprised.

After finishing their dinner, they headed towards the sofa. It was one of Buffy's favourite things to do curl up on the sofa with Sam.

He kissed Buffy's head, "My day wasn't nearly as interesting as yours was."

In truth, Buffy was not too disappointed that his day had been calmer. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that honey."

Sam could pick the sarcasm up, "Yes, it was most horrible. I had meetings with the Senate Majority Whip."

Buffy snickered, "I'm sorry but Republicans are not evil." Buffy stopped as if contemplating something, "well not according to my senses."

Sam did not look particularly reassured. "If you say so, so are you going to give O'Neill his team?"

Buffy nodded, "He's a good man and I trust him." She was clearly unhappy about something, "I don't trust the IOA."

Buffy was not the only one to voice that opinion. The President had asked Josh to look into the organisation and if he should make waves. He made a mental note to let Josh know the Buffy did not trust them.

He was bone wearily tired the adventures of the last week having crept upon him. If there was one thing, he had learned was to take sleep where he could grab it. "You should really go to bed."

Buffy's sexy grin distracted him, "To bed or to sleep?"

Okay, so maybe he was not that tired. He would defy anyone who could refuse Buffy anything when she gave him that grin. Josh would soon learn that it was best not to offend the lady of the house.

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

Vi had settled down well in the White House. The Head of the detail was aware of her abilities, for the others, they just assumed she was a prodigy. Sam had enjoyed a relatively normal week, no disasters, and no major fires to put out. That being said, he would not be upset if President Santos would appoint a New HUS Secretary. He definitely did not want envy her Communication Director.

Buffy had seen Sam and Vi off to work and she was awaiting the new arrivals. She had talked the situation over with Giles to work out the best situation. They both agreed they would be given an adjustment period in Washington before moving onto Colorado.

She stood in the foyer, right on time the portal appeared. Any nervous about seeing Xander disappeared the minute she saw him. Buffy was greeted warmly and with a hug, "It's good to see you Lady Buffster."

Buffy pouted, "Let's not bring up that."

Xander had a mischief twinkle, "Oh no. You cannot say that my lady."

Buffy knew a loosing battle, just smirked, "Hey the only people who have to use my title are people I don't like."

Xander snickered, "yes. You've had some adventures recently."

Buffy shook her head he did not know the half of it. She looked at the nervous minis, "Are you all okay."

She received nods; well they would fit in well with the military. She looked at Xander to ask if this was normal behaviour. The shrug she got in return told her it was just nerves. It was a little ridiculous, whenever the minis spoke about the original chosen two it was always with capitals. The first time they entered a room they dealt with whispers and stares. Ironically, it had helped develop a thicker skin that was invaluable in Washington.

Not dwelling on the fact that she was acting exactly like the Lady of the House, "Girls follow Paul, and he'll show you to where you'll sleep. Go rest up, I want to see you spar in an hour."

Xander's smirk was really irritating. She did think idly that was awfully alike Josh's smug smile. Would it be fair to unleash on the world Josh and Xander combined? Probably not. Still, they would meet at the wedding so it is probably best that they meet together for the first time in controlled settings. Away from cameras and Press. Oh goddess, she really was being infected by the Politics that she was surrounded in.

Xander quirked an eyebrow, "If you offer me tea I think I might faint."

Buffy scowled, "knock it off, let's go and catch up."

Xander was shuffling; it was unnerving, "Say what you need to say Xan."

"Sorry I was an idiot and I really want to be real friends again."

He reminded Buffy of when they were in high school with that sheepish expression. She asked aloud, "Can anyone stay mad out you for long?"

"Nope. Just like no one can resist the pout."

Buffy snickered, "I know it works on Presidents too."

Xander kicked back on his chair, "Yeah I hear from G-man you've been kicking assess and taking names without so much as a threat of violence." He wiped away a mock tear, "It makes a guy proud."

Buffy blushed, "Yeah urm not so much."

It was Xander's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Oh really, who did you threaten?"

Buffy muttered into her drink. Xander was amused, his eyes twinkling, "Want to say that louder?"

Buffy grinned, "Okay, it was Lao and Gregori."

Xander shook his head in bemusement, "Only you could get away with such tactics."

Buffy shrugged, "After what we've faced there is very little that scares me."

Xander knew that she made a fair point but he was admittedly curious, "So what happened?"

Buffy shrugged, "I lost my patience, told them to grow up, otherwise, I'd shove my scythe up their assess."

Xander was pretending to think, "I don't remember that in diplomacy 101."

"Hey!" Buffy pretended to be affronted, "I already voiced my objection but as I got them back to the table they figured that I should negotiate."

Xander exclaimed, "So you were a victim of your own success?"

"Exactly," she was pouting now, "but that wasn't the fun part of coming to Washington."

Xander shook his head ruefully; Buffy certainly seemed to have a special brand of chaos that followed her. "Dare I ask?"

Buffy started ticking off her fingers, "I had two referees a pissing contest between the NCIS and Secret Service. I helped Em get info out of the Yard. I then sparred with Em and her partner." She winced then remembering, "I think I bruised his ego. Then Friday I dusted a Vampire in the Oval Office during the day."

"Busy Week."

"You have no idea." The sarcasm was definitely influenced by Giles. Xander asked what he really wanted to know, "So why are letting minis work with military?"

Buffy could appreciate the question, of all of them Xander as the one stuck with the Soldiers memories. Buffy sighed, "Well Last Monday I go to the mountain. O'Neill wanted a team and I told him he had to persuade me."

Xan could tell there was more to the story, "Well you of the not big trust were persuaded."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Remember Marcie?"

Xander had not heard that name in a while, "Psycho girl that went invisible."

Buffy nodded ion confirmation, "I met her off-world cousin."

Xander smirked, "Aren't you glad it was me and not Andrew."

Buffy shuddered, "No it's not good for Andrew to know that aliens exist. That would be bad."

Xander chuckled, "Agreed. Come on Buffster time for you to go and pick on minis."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the teasing. The council no longer used the Cruciatem but all minis had to face Faith or Buffy. It was a good reminder for the minis that despite being 'hot chicks with super powers'. They were not infallible and could be beat.

Still, a week of training with the Queen Slayer would be good preparation and Xander could have a week repairing bridges that had been previously burnt.


	16. Collinding Families

Xander watched in amusement as the minis froze when Buffy entered the room. It did not matter whether it was a Sunnydale survivor like Rona, or, a brand new mini they always looked up at Faith and Buffy with hero worship in their eyes.

Buffy refrained from rolling her eyes but motioned for them to continue sparring. She sat down on the bench with Xander to observe their sparring. She turned to Xander and asked, "Opinion?"

Buffy smirked seeing Xander's shock, before explaining, "Xan I know demons and now politics. Will is magic and you are tactics."

He chuckled; seeing the very valid point, she had made. He observed wisely, "Yes everyone's favourite Halloween."

Buffy shuddered, recalling the events of that fateful Halloween. Buffy was never fond of the night she had lost her memories and become a hopeless C17th Noblewoman. Ironically, some of the memories became useful at the more archaic balls she attended. Xander though, had very useful memories of being an elite soldier. The memories came in handy when they needed to blow up a 60ft snake-demon at graduation.

Xander looked over the group with an objective eye. When Giles had asked his advice about a team that could work within the Military, he had recommended Rona's team. Xander had surprised Giles by recommending that if this trial was successful that they allow a team to be posted in Atlantis. Xander had faced a lot in his life. Even so, he had to say he was not fond of the idea of Space Vampire Aliens intent on eating the population.

He gave Buffy's question careful consideration, "The group are good but there are several weaknesses."

Buffy had been watching the team carefully and for two weaknesses. Ironically, the one weakness was that Rona was dropping her shoulder. Buffy had a wry smile; when she was younger, it was one of Giles hang-ups. It had also had also taken her forever to correct, "I'll highlight it. They work well as a team though." She observed.

Xander nodded in agreement, "True but I'm worried about when they are caught on their own."

Buffy shrugged, "Fair point."

Xander looked at the group and was proud of their achievements, "They are good but they need a dose of humility."

They sat in companionable silence watching the group. Buffy should have realised that Xander was lulling his old friend into a false sense of security. He asked once she was calm, "So how did you get them back to the table."

Buffy looked quizzically, "Why?"

Xander shrugged pretending to be nonchalant, "Giles just had this secret smile and would not explain why."

Buffy snickered, "I went polite 'ripper' on their asses."

Xander smirked, "So that is why he looked like a proud poppa."

"Uh huh." Buffy frowned, "he also said something else."

Xander could tell that something was bothering his friend, "What was it Buff you can tell me?"

Buffy sighed, "He said that he was glad that he would not be in Office when I arrived in the White House."

Xander may have one eye but he could see as well as anyone that Sam had a special future. He spoke softly to his old friend, "You see it don't you?"

Buffy smiled, "Yeah, I'm not the only one. Jed told him in his third year. Abbey has been giving me advice ever since we first became friends."

"Are you scared?" Xander asked trying tentatively to find out if his friend was freaked. Personally, he thought that Sam would make a fantastic President and Buffy would be the strongest First Lady since Abbey. It hit him like a freight train, he realised suddenly why they were so close to the Bartlets'. Obviously, their professions varied greatly but in characters, many parallels could be drawn.

Buffy shook her head, "Oh no. I faced a hell-god the Press and the American Press are minor in comparison. Although, don't let Sam convince you that the Republicans are evil."

Xander snorted, "They kinda are."

Buffy wondered if introducing Xander and Josh would be a good idea. "Don't bait him. Please?"

Xander sighed, "It's not fair to use your pout. Go impress the minis."

Buffy rolled her eyes but she stood up and picked the staff up in a fluid motion. She then started her first lesson of the week. "Okay here's the thing. You fight well but can you do it blind?"

Rona sighed, "Not very well."

Buffy shrugged it off, "You'll learn." She then surprised the group by placing a blindfold over her eyes. She stood poised, staff ready, "Attack."

The slayers stood a moment, unsure, Xander bit back a snicker, "Don't worry you'll not hurt her." He reassured them.

Rona had already seen this trick so she moved into fight. The others minis were a little shocked to see, the Queens skills were not hampered by her lack of sight. Seeing that she was able, they jumped into to help Rona fight.

The girls were a little chagrined when they lost. They tried attacking in pairs and that failed. They tried all at once but even that failed.

Xander was watching proudly, Buffy had always been good in Sunnydale but as she got older, her powers only increased. He was just glad that she had retired from active slaying when she hit 28. It was one of the things that had horrified Xander the most about the slaying gig. His friends easy acceptance of an early expiration date, had never sat well with him. The mass calling had changed things in so many ways. One of the main things was that the burden was now shared and many of the girls now survived and retired, like Faith and Buffy. Well, retirement was a loose term both still got itches and would still occasionally patrol.

Buffy stood up, Staff by her side, as she asked, "Why did I win?"

The others frowned in concentration; it struck one of the younger girls - Kayla. She exclaimed, "You found a defensible position and then went on the offence."

Buffy was pleased, "As a team you are good, you easy cover any potential weakness. On your own you don't have that luxury."

The girl nodded in understanding, "How did you fight without seeing?" Kayla asked.

Buffy was pleased with the question. After her own little trip to the SGC, Buffy thought it an important skill to hone. She explained, "You have an extra sense, the one where you sense demons?"

The girls nodded it was one of the first things that they learnt. Buffy nodded, "You work with it and it will tell you more."

Xander smirked a little, Buffy may have used her senses but it was more than just her senses. Buffy had watched them for an hour before she had chosen to spar. She had quickly categorised their styles and their weaknesses. He would raise this point with them a little later. It was late evening by the time the lessons ended for the day. The four minis left thinking about what had been said.

The best part though was just after the girls had left to find their own entertainment. He heard a male-baritone, "Honey I'm home!"

Xander actually approved of Sam but if had any doubts they would have disappeared the minute he saw Buffy's smile. Of course, then he had to catch up as Buffy tore out of the room to greet her fiancée.

* * *

><p>Sam was walking up the steps with Donna and Josh. "Just so you know Buffy may be sparring with some minis. Oh, and an old friend is in town. Don't stare at the eye and Josh keep the quips to a minimum about it." What he had not said was that he hoped Buffy had been able to reconnect with her old friend.<p>

Josh watched as his friend opened the door and hollered, "Honey I'm home!"

It was good to see his friend so playful. Of course, the next minute Sam had a lapful of said slayer. Josh smirked at his girlfriend, "how come I don't get a greeting like that?"

Donna smirked coyly, "Think you could handle it?"

Xander barked out a laugh, "No wonder you and Faith made friends so quickly." He looked at his old friend who was still lip-locked, before he asked the couple "Is that standard behaviour?"

Josh smirked, "Yep, although, they restrain themselves at State Dinners."

Buffy had reluctantly broken off her kiss but she did have guests. She grinned wickedly, "I know, I know they've never been to a Marbury party." She finished while grinning at Xander.

Xander was wistful, "that was a party to remember. I wonder what happened to the twins."

Sam snickered, he had actually been at that party and it had been eye opening to say the least. "Josh, Donna meet Xander one of Buffy's oldest friends."

Josh had perked up at the mention of John Marbury. Josh thought the man was certifiably lunatic but he also had a dash of brilliance. Josh grinned, dimples showing, "So you telling me I should go to the next Ambassador party?"

Donna smacked his shoulder, "Oh no you don't"

Josh pouted and Xander thought Buffy was bad. Although, Xander could see himself liking Josh. Sam was already liked, he made Buffy happy and after four years, he had not tried to kill her, break her heart or sacrifice himself so he was substantially better than her Exes were. That being said, if Sam ever did break her heart he had promised to string him up like a piñata and give every mini a shovel.

Buffy and Donna shared a look; they could already see the old boys club forming. Donna narrowed her eyes, "We are having dinner and then you can go and bond or whatever. I want food first."

Buffy mirrored Donna except her arms were across her chest, "Agreed, food then you can gossip."

Josh seemed to take exception but was not stupid enough to voice his opinion. All three men stared but quickly acquiesced, after all, they were not stupid. The twin blonde glares were enough to quell any protests.

The food was gorgeous and Donna liked Xander, he was refreshing from the usual false-friend one had to deal with in Washington.

Josh smiled, "So what do you do?"

Xander chuckled, "Scouting, carpentry, research, council to the chosen two and I am on a quest to find the ultimate Twinkie."

Josh's poker face truly did suck, "Twinkies."

Sam snickered; he remembered watching Zombieland and Xander instantly identifying with Woody Harrelson's character. Buffy had told him about the last time that Xander had been in Africa and returned his first Twinkie packet had been interesting. Well, the sounds he had made were so disturbing that even Faith had let him have some alone time.

Buffy shared a look of amusement with Sam and burst out laughing. Josh groaned, "They are doing it again."

Donna smiled, "Josh people complained about us doing that for eight years."

Xander chocked on his drink, "It took you eight years to find your…"

Buffy knew exactly what he was about to say, it was one of Faith's inimitable phrases. "Don't." She shot Xander a warning look.

Josh was a good man despite his brass exterior. Buffy was introducing Josh and Donna slowly to the was doing it, because try as she might, the supernatural and politics were colliding more and more.

Moreover, Buffy was not blind; she could tell where Sam's future was heading. If he were to fulfil his potential then she would have to learn more about Politics. She did not need a slayer dream to know that Donna and Josh would be their greatest allies. On top of that, Buffy wanted their families to get along.


	17. plans and parties

plans and parties

Later that evening the boys were drinking together in Sam's study while Buffy and Donna were gossiping on the sofa.

Buffy heard the laughter and paused, "Should we let them plot?"

Donna shrugged, sipping her wine, "Better here, than in front of cameras."

Buffy giggled, "I knew I'd been in Washington too long when that was my first thought."

Donna smirked, "I remember when the boys screwed up and CJ was after them."

Buffy could hear the story that was not being said, "You can't leave me hanging. What's the story?"

Donna laughed, "Let's just say it involves Josh, the Press and a secret plan to fight inflation. So how goes the wedding plans?"

Buffy grinned showing just how excited she was about her upcoming nuptials. For Buffy, it was a dream come true. Her ideas had dramatically changed; when she was younger, she wanted the complete Fairytale. Then she had been called and she doubted that she would ever reach a marriageable age. Now though, she was getting married to the man she loved and she did not care so much about the detail.

She picked up the book that contained the design with her wedding dress. Donna cooed at the design, it would look fantastic on Buffy. The dress she had chosen was an off-white empire dress, which had an understated elegance that would suit Buffy perfectly.

Buffy placed a second catalogue into her hands, this one contained bridesmaid dresses. She pointed at one particular design; it was a short allure chiffon dress. The dress was a champagne colour with a boned bodice and a black bow that emphasised the waist.

Donna looked over the design and chuckled, "So you're not of those brides that will make their bridesmaids dress in horrible dresses?"

Buffy smirked, "No so what do you say? Think you'll wear it at my wedding."

Buffy was glad she was expecting the ear-splitting squeal; otherwise it might have affected her hearing.

Donna hugged her, "I'd be happy to wear it."

"Good, you, Faith, Dawn and Willow will be my bridesmaids. Now can you help me?"

They spent the rest of the evening planning her wedding and telling wild stories. Donna did smile when Buffy offered the send all the US slayers to go and pay a visit to Dr Freeride.

In Sam's study, the men were doing as men do. They sat around smoking and drinking fine Whiskey. Josh had waited until Donna had left to gossip, "So tell me what goes on at a Marbury party."

Sam and Xander traded grins; they were certainly parties to remember. Sam snickered, "Don't look at me; you were the one who disappeared with the twins." On top of that, he was not suicidal enough to be dating the Queen Slayer and do something as stupid as that.

Xander had a fond smile, "Oh the twins were wonderful." He had a wicked smirk, "Their massage was top class."

Josh was in awe, "So the next time I really should accept an invitation?"

Sam shrugged, "If John likes you then the parties are the most fun you can have. However, if you upset him, then they can be one of the most miserable experiences."

Xander snickered, "You mean the guy who bad-mouthed Buffy."

Sam grinned remembering the event fondly, "Oh yeah. Still he was lucky that John took him to hand. The minis were plotting revenge for the insult to their Queen."

Xander nodded; the girls looked up to the chosen two, so, heaven help anyone who offended Faith or Buffy.

Josh was grinning, "You know, Buffy makes you happy so that makes her okay in my book. Then she helped solve Kazakhstan so she earns my undying gratitude."

Sam laughed, "you didn't say that when you saw the bill." Sam reminded him.

It was true enough but then Josh remembered that Kazakhstan was off the table. The last thing the newly sitting President needed was inheriting a situation like Kazakhstan. As soon as he remembered that, he was more than happy to foot the shoe-bill.

Xander laughed, "Yeah I heard a little about that. Buffy isn't sure she has a career in diplomacy."

Sam remembered the conversation in his office, "Yeah Buffy was not happy and she maybe unconventional but it worked."

Josh snickered, "I blame Dr B's influence."

Sam was not stupid; there was no way he was going to incur either woman's wrath by adding his own opinion. All three men winced upon hearing the excited scream. Xander saw Sam's dopey smile and asked, "What gives?"

Sam was happy, "Well Buffy was asking Donna to be a bridesmaid and I think she was asking for help."

Josh groaned; he was happy for his best friend but he could guess what Donna would be focussing on from now on. Sam knew Donna tended to pick up causes and would now inevitably focus on his wedding, "Don't worry you'll be by my side as best man."

Josh smirked, "Of course, goes without saying." Then he looked to Xander, "We really need to start planning his bachelor party. After all, Faith is planning Buffy's."

Sam's eyes widened comically. Josh really wanted to meet this Faith. She made a whistle-stop tour of Washington, nearly broke Sam, encouraged Donna to buy sexy lingerie and then left. Not that he complaining mind you, no, not one bit.

Xander had a wicked grin, "I love Faith dearly but she is a whirlwind in leather. I know Robin is hard pressed to keep up with her. Still they dote upon the kids and are adored in return."

Xander sighed; as if it was a great imposition, "I suppose I could help you plan a bachelor party, after all, your busy running the country and all."

Josh shook his head in mock sadness, "it's a burden but it's nice to find someone who appreciates me."

Xander sniggered, "Oh people appreciate you. Well, maybe not Republicans but others love you."

Sam nodded in agreement, "Remind me to show you his fan group."

Josh shrugged as if to say what can you do. Xander decided to turn the tables on his new friend, "So how come it took you eight years to find your balls and ask out the lovely Donna?"

Sam who had the misfortune to be drinking at the time spat some out. He managed to refrain from chocking, he smirked at Xander, "Sorry it's just Abbey asked the same question when we went to Manchester."

Xander grinned; he liked the sound of Abbey Bartlet. If he read the situation correctly then she tended to mother Buffy a bit, which considering her past was not a bad thing. Josh sighed; it was an age-old question.

Josh shrugged, "timing, other people, rules and getting shot so it kinda got away form us."

Xander smiled softly, he could appreciate where Josh was coming from. Josh was lucky that he got the chance to work it out. He chose not to make such a big deal, "it's good that you got your act together."

Sam just raised a glass and made a toast, "to getting our acts together." Xander sensed that he may have meant a little more by that statement but let is slide. After all, he was working hard to rebuild bridges.

The next morning he walked out of his room gingerly. Sam and Vi had already left for the White House looking ridiculously bright and bushy tailed. He went straight to the kitchen to pour a coffee and grab a croissant.

The lack of noise in the house made him realise that it the minis were not training yet. Given that it was eight in the morning, they were still getting ready. He would have to change that tomorrow, after all, they would be working in a regimented environment. It was best they start to adjust to the new routine.

He walked into the training room to an old sight. Buffy was standing in work out clothes moving through the various Tai-chi katas. It was always a privilege to see this. No part of Buffy's body was uncoordinated; she moved perfectly, gracefully from one move to the next; in total control of her movements.

Xander saw the minute she sensed him but she did not stop her moves. Buffy had done this every day without fail since she was fifteen and she refused to change the routine. It was not just the martial art practice, it help her stay calm in the day when she had to deal with idiots. Xander realised that having to deal with red tape could be very trying on someone who preferred to solve her problems physically. In fact, he had seen Mary Marsh on TV in the Kitchen; he thought that maybe Buffy should teach Josh. Nah, who was kidding Mary Marsh, would forever get under Josh's skin.

Buffy opened her eyes and smirked, "Hey Xan sleep well?"

Xander pouted, "Why are you so bright and perky?"

"The wedding details are finally starting to settle, my friends and families are starting to mix. I'm 5 by 5."

She grinned borrowing one of Faith's catchphrases.

Xander smiled at Buffy; it could not be helped, her enthusiasm was infectious, "If I can help say the word."

She nodded, "Try to make sure Josh and Sam stay out of trouble with Donna."

"Done." Although, Xander sensed that task might not be as easy as it seemed.

The minis entering the gym stopped any chance of further conversation. Buffy smiled but Xander saw it was not particularly reassuring, "Well let's get down to training."

Xander smiled hearing the minis groan. The only thing that would make this more entertaining would be popcorn.


	18. Spread the cheer!

By the time the minis had finished their morning training they were exhausted. Xander grinned, it was quite a feat to exhaust the minis. The minis were mostly disgruntled because Buffy looked as if she was barely breathing hard.

Yet Xander did not care because despite their whining, the minis were now able to fight well, even if, they couldn't see their opponent.

Buffy feeling tolerant, set them off on some research-based tasks. The team looked at her goggle-eyed, Buffy had smirked, "The bad guys base themselves on the gods of old. You know them; you will better be able to fight them."

Rona had nodded in understanding. After all, she had been in Sunnydale and remembered the research that had gone into finding the scythe that Buffy now carried on her at all times. She corralled the girls into the library.

She saw Xander smiling, "What?" She asked a little self-consciously.

Xander shook his head, "nothing, just enjoying watching Professor Buffy."

Buffy rolled her eyes but she wasn't annoyed. "Let me change and I'll take you out to lunch."

Xander perked up at food, "You won't make me wear anything fancy?" Buffy snickered she couldn't believe that Xander was more scared of dressing smartly than he was of many demons.

Buffy mocked him, "Relax it will be smart casual."

hr/

They were sitting at Buffy's favourite café when they bumped into the one person, Buffy really didn't want to bump into.

Buffy was already pissed as she had spilt coffee, which was always a sure fire way to make her mood worse. However, the annoying whine behind her just topped it, "Perfect, I bump into Sam's little princess."

Xander did not need an introduction to this woman. Josh and Sam had both snarked a fair bit about a poisonous brunette, whose words were more corrosive than acid. Xander snorted allowing his contempt to shine through, "Would that be an insult Buffy?" Then he grinned, "Besides, you're a Lady now, not a Californian princess."

Buffy smirked, "Nope Ms Gardner would not be as stupid as to insult me."

Amy was pissed by the absolute surety in her voice, "Oh why exactly is that iBuffy/i?"

Buffy's eyebrows rose at that, her tone was dripping in acid and no-one got to disrespect her name. Well, two could play at that game, she looked down her nose and responded coolly, "You know only friends can call me Buffy. You can call me Lady Giles."

Xander wondered if his friend realised she had just completely lost her accent. It was a little freaky, it was like she was channelling Giles. He couldn't wait to tell his old mentor about this little meeting.

Amy frowned; this was not going the way she planned. Xander played the clueless friend, to perfection. "I know I'm not into Politics but isn't there protocol?" He asked Buffy.

Buffy brightly informed him, "Oh yes. Ambassador Marbury is a stickler for it. You know when I was first adopted I had to learn so much protocol it made my head spin."

Xander bit back a snigger, protocol and custom was something Buffy could recall from that fateful Halloween. It had been her younger sister Dawn who had struggled to learn all the custom quickly. She gave Amy a hard look, "I like Matt and your lucky we're alone if you had been that disrespectful in front of others. I would have called for your head."

Not really wanting to talk to her any more, she walked back to the queue to order a fresh coffee. After all, her mocha had been ruined.

Xander could see the look of disbelief cross Amy's features and gave a friendly warning, "Buffy isn't someone you should cross. You already are on her blacklist for the way you treat Josh and Donna." He lost all sense of amiableness, "Also, think on this, she calls Presidents by their first names. President Chegorin calls her by a pet name and other Presidents indulge her and buy her gifts."

He didn't say anything more, he simply turned away, it was the perfect dismissal. Buffy had a sardonic smile as she teased him, "Well at least we know she isn't a demon."

Xander clearly wondered where she was going. Buffy snickered, "Well she didn't flirt with you."

Xander shuddered at the thought, "Thanks I'll have nightmares tonight."

Buffy's mood had been saved, by putting down someone who had a tendency to disrespect her friends. "Oh, relax; you've just made friends for life with Josh and Donna."

Xander grinned; he knew exactly where she was coming from, "Yeah but they'll wish we had a camera."

Buffy laughed knowing how true that was, "Yeah, maybe but they'll still get a kick out of this."

Buffy sent a text to Sam giving him a heads up. Amy struck Buffy as the type, to take her bad mood out on others.

hr/

In the White House, Sam received the message and started to laugh. He was laughing so hard that his assistant tentatively poked her head around the door, "Err boss is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah. Have I ever said how much I love my fiancée?"

Ginger grinned; Buffy had been very good for her boss. She answered dryly, "It's been mentioned."

He smirked, "Close the door. You're gonna want to hear this."

She closed the door wondering what plan was afoot. He asked a little tentatively, "Are you particularly fond of Any Gardner?"

Ginger looked a little nonplussed, "Is that a trick question?" It was obvious that Amy Gardner was not top of her Christmas card list.

"Err no." Sam still hadn't stopped snickering completely, "Buffy had a run in with Amy."

Ginger understood immediately, she only wished she had been there to see, "So if she asks to see you. You are not available."

Sam nodded, "Appreciated. If you're feeling particularly evil then let it get around that everyone should mention the word 'protocol' in a completely innocent context."

Sam knew that Ginger was at the heart of the gossip network. As soon as she had a free minute, she would head to Margaret. Once Margaret knew, then the whole White House would soon know.

Sam had a meeting with Josh to go over the agenda for the week. Josh had been delighted when Sam had told him about Amy's faux pas. In fact, he made Margaret send some flowers; he could not wait to tell Donna.

hr/

The White House certainly got into the spirit of the teasing. Although, the crowning glory had to be when Amy wanted to talk to Josh but was blocked by his Secret Service agent Chris. Chris had completely deadpan, informed Amy that she could not enter without an appointment as it was protocol.

Josh, for once in his life had managed to maintain a straight face until Amy had flounced off. It really was unbecoming behaviour for the White House. He would be sure to lecture her tomorrow about appropriate behaviour; after all, there were certain protocols that needed to be observed.

His agent offered him a brief smile, "The Slayer is one of ours."

hr/

Monday

The Council House was once again calm. Buffy had seen the minis off on the plane to Colorado. She was sad to see her friend go but she was not unhappy to have a bit of calm. She had forgotten what it was like to live with so many people underfoot. She was just lucky that there was more space in the Council House.

Today she had a meeting set up with the woman responsible for organising the Social Calendar. If she were lucky, then she would finally have a date for her wedding. Of course, once the date was set, she then had the difficulty of organising the guest list and having said list vetted by security.

Ah well, one problem at a time.

hr/

She had cleared the security easy enough as she now had a pass. It turns out, that to make life easier the Secret Service had listed Buffy as a special consultant for them. As such, she was cleared for the White House.

However, Buffy thought it just goes to show, you can be having a perfectly good day and then you see someone who can ruin it. She spotted one of the few people in Washington she genuinely despised - Senator Kinsey.

Senator Kinsey was a power-hungry egotistical maniac and that was on a good day. She would happily kick his ass but he had yet to give her an excuse. Mind you, after being responsible for the Initiative it was not going to take much.

He saw her and she saw the flash of anger. "What are you doing here?"

Buffy smiled, "Well, I'm planning my wedding." Then she pretended to be upset, "You'd be invited but as it is in the Rose Garden we can only invite our closest friends and family. You understand don't you?"

The lingering Press members stopped him from unleashing any vitriol, "I understand. I'm sorry I won't be able to attend."

The look in his eye made it clear that he wasn't sorry. Buffy just smirked, "Well it was nice seeing you Senator."

It was a little lie; hell, it was huge. Buffy thought if only he wasn't human, stupid morals. Still, she was in a good mood and the wedding plans were coming along nicely.

However, Buffy did make a mental note to phone Willow. A man like Kinsey was too stupid to cover his tracks properly. If Willow started to hack his accounts, Buffy had no doubt that she would find something interesting. Buffy figured if it was really good information she would phone O'Neill. After all, it was important to share the happiness.


	19. party preparations

Party Preparations  
>(Controlled Chaos.) <p>

* * *

><p>It was now March and the Santos Administration had hit the ground running. The Press hadn't been overly aggressive and overall, things were going okay. Every one of the senior staff was too superstitious to say great. After all, it was just stupid to tempt the fates. Sam understood that better than anyone, the staffers found it amusing that Sam would never say the word 'wish'. Still, when you had a speech writers vocabulary you could easily get around that small problem.<p>

Today was Sam's birthday and Buffy was organising a party for friends and family at the Council House. It really was fortuitous that their home came with a built in ballroom.

She had awoken early to give Sam an early birthday present. Hence, Sam's extra wide smile as they came down for breakfast. Vi was already in the kitchen, prepared to go to work. Vi asked an innocent question, "When are the Scooby's arriving?"

Buffy shrugged, "Dawn, Dad, Faith and Robin will arrive some time around nine. Willow is opening a portal around the same time. Jed and Abbey arrive this afternoon and Sam's parents will be here for the party."

Sam just hoped that his parents would behave. He was unaware that Buffy had already extracted promises of good behaviour. Vi remembered the organised chaos that always accompanied a full Scooby visit. She sent a pleading look to Sam, "Can I grab a lift?"

Sam shrugged, "Sure I'm leaving in five minutes."

Buffy had seen right through the innocent questions and charitable behaviour. She rolled her eyes, "Go on get out of here. I would hate to scare you with my crazy family."

Sam's boyish smile probably saved him from retribution. He gave her a kiss as he grabbed his briefcase. "Love you."

"I love you too. Go and help run the country." 

* * *

><p>Buffy was waiting in the foyer. She felt the air displacement that usually accompanied a portal. Sure enough, Willow, Xander and Oz stepped through. She warmly greeted them, as she was excited to see them all.<p>

"Where are the others?" Xander asked.

"They should be here soon."

A minute later, the door opened to admit the Scooby's. Cheers, hugs and squeals were all that could be heard for the next few minutes. Buffy stood back and enjoyed watching the reunions. She saw Giles do the same and walked over to him. "Missed you dad."

He hugged her and kissed the top of her forehead, "and I you."

She could see how uncomfortable he was with all the excitement. She took pity on him, "Go to the library, I'll let you know when its all clear."

She would have laughed at the look of relief on his face as he made a hasty retreat.

Xander noticed his mentors retreat, "Where did G-man go?"

"His sanctuary," was her wry response. She noticed his lack of clothing bag, "Where's your suit?"

Oz was his usual laconic self, but Xander shuffled his feet. "We may have forgotten our suits."

Buffy smirked, "That's okay."

Xander seeing Buffy's smirk was just waiting for the hammer to fall. Buffy turned to Dawn, Faith and Willow, "It's great to see you all but I'm gonna be lousy company. I have some meetings so you should hit the malls, Faith knows where to go."

Dawn squealed excitedly and tore down the hall muttering about new outfits. Xander had a mournful look on his face, as he saw his day disappear as a pack mule. Robin really should have had better sense but he laughed at his friend's misfortune. Faith had a wicked grin, "Don't worry Xan-man hubby dearest will be joining us."

The others started laughing, as Robin now had an identical expression to Xander. Dawn had returned clutching a platinum card. She bit her lip, "are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah I am. I have two phone calls and meeting with General O'Neill. Plus, I have to make sure the catering is sorted and welcome other guests."

The others did not envy Buffy her schedule. Buffy managed to shepherd them out of the door. She rested on the back of the door. She laughed as she saw Giles poke his head tentatively around the library door.

Laughing, she reassured him, "Don't worry you're safe now." 

* * *

><p>The two leaders were discussing the direction of the IWC. It was becoming clearer that a few things would have to change. Giles spoke, "We are having more and more questions about our purpose in London."<p>

Buffy nodded, "So am I, I've kept the supernatural out of it but I'm getting dragged further and further into the politics."

Giles pondered that thought, "That's true. So what do you suggest?"

Buffy had been thinking about this a lot. "Actually I think we tell people exactly what we do without mentioning anything supernatural."

Giles could sense a plan, "I'm intrigued. Don't be coy, share with the class."

Buffy grinned as she sipped her coffee. "Sam gave me the idea with the vamp incident in the Oval Office."

He saw the perfection in the plan, "Secrecy for secrecies sake is a bad idea."

Buffy smirked, "Exactly we have schools for the gifted. The curriculum is brilliant the fact you have to be a slayer to qualify is an unimportant point."

Giles liked the idea a lot, "We have many experts on Antiquities, Languages and the like."

Buffy nodded, "All of us can translate languages. Hell, Dawn knows twenty I think."

Giles smirked, "Well I'll set things in motion once I return to England."

Buffy shrugged, "Just let me know what I need to do."

Giles was proud of how much Buffy had grown since he first met her in Sunnydale. "So tell me how have you been doing?"

Buffy joyfully told him about the wedding plans. Giles had to refrain from laughing when she mentioned her run-in with Kinsey. It was her plan to 'absolutely ruin his life' that made Giles start laughing.

He observed dryly, "I do believe you would have an ally in General O'Neill."

Buffy smirked because she was well aware that O'Neill would enjoy ruining the Senator's life. "True, in fact, I have a meeting with him this morning."

Giles nodded he remembered reading that report, "The probation period is up and the slayers have worked well."

Buffy agreed, "Exactly. We need to make a decision about whether we are going to allow a team to go to Atlantis."

Giles was in total agreement, "I'll abide by your decision."

Buffy mused, "I wonder if the girls will prefer Space Vamps to normal Vamps."

Giles laughed, only Buffy would consider it in such a way.

He had sat quietly on the other chair as she had enlightening chats with the Russian and Chinese leader. He could only smile proudly as she spoke respectfully to the leaders. However, she got everything she wanted from the conversation. 

* * *

><p>O'Neill had chosen to meet with Buffy at her headquarters. He was glad to escape the Pentagon, if only for a few hours. He walked up the steps; they really had nice digs for a secret lair, much nicer than his mountain.<p>

Buffy was waiting for him, "Hey before we get down to business want to help me ruin Kinsey's life?"

O'Neill smirked, "I aim to misbehave."

Buffy snickered, "Good to know. We are in the library."

O'Neill took one look at the library and sighed, "you're never allowed to show Daniel this place. He'll never leave."

Buffy grinned crookedly, "You scared that I'll try and lure your geek?"

O'Neill scowled, "I like you a lot, which says a lot. After all, you like politics. Still, there is an unwritten rule no stealing the geeks."

O'Neill frowned when he noticed Buffy and her father share an evil grin. Giles offered his hand, "I'm Lord Rupert Giles but please call me Giles."

O'Neill frowned, "What was with the smirks? What am I missing?"

Buffy laughed, "Just remember that comment about stealing geeks when you meet our people."

Giles nodded his head in emphatic agreement, "Yes Willow and Oz cannot be 'lured." He smirked, "although we'll negotiate about Andrew."

Buffy snickered, "That's not nice, besides, he does your paperwork."

"True enough." Giles sat down, "So tell us about your space vampire problem."

O'Neill explained the very real difficulties, which faced the Atlantis expedition. By the end of the meeting, an agreement had been brokered. The team at the SGC would remain and Buffy would visit Atlantis to see what help they could give.

O'Neill had bid them good day and promised to return for the party. Giles and Buffy enjoyed a quiet lunch, taking comfort in the quiet before the storm. 

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon and all the security was arriving. After all, Two Presidents and First Ladies would be guests. The Scoobies all in one place, under one roof, will be an interesting experience, especially when Marbury was also attending.<p>

Buffy was incredibly glad for Abby's advice on caterers. The food was ready, the security was ready and she was the only one who was not ready. The paparazzi were waiting outside but it had been made clear that it was a private event.

Although, they were a few jealous reporters when they found out that former White-House reporter Danny Concannon was attending. The Berkley professor was attending with CJ. It was too bad really, because the reporters knew that Danny wouldn't say anything about what went on.

The Bartlets would be arriving soon, which Buffy was glad about. She always enjoyed spending time with the couple.

Buffy stood at the door waiting for the couple. She was glad to see that Jed was in good spirits. Jed gave her a hug and kissed her on both cheeks, "You look absolutely stunning. Sam is a very lucky young man."

Buffy grinned at the compliment, "Yes, well you found Abbey."

Abbey cackled, "He is grateful most days."

Jed was not a stupid man, "Oh no Medea every day."

Buffy watched the couple happily; it was good to see a couple still so in love. She only hoped that when she and Sam were that old, they would be the same. Buffy pointed in the direction of the library as she informed him, "Well the library is the quiet refuge of the house."

Jed looked positively gleeful at the chance to see the archives. Buffy could see an afternoon of trivia in store for Abbey. So, she took pity on Abbey. "Well Dad is already there so you won't mind if I steal Abbey?"

He shook his head, "Oh no, I wouldn't dream of interfering with your gossip time."

The women didn't bother to deny his comment. There was no point; after all, it was true. Abbey followed Buffy up the stairs, she was curious, "Where are the others?"

Buffy pretended to be sad, "It seems that the mall was more enticing than me."

Abbey grinned, "all the better to find you the perfect outfit my dear."

Buffy laughed softly, "you took the woodman's axe didn't you?"

Abbey cackled "Oh yeah."

Abbey was looking through Buffy's extensive clothes closet. She brought out the leather trousers and pretended to ponder them. Buffy snickered, "I'll wear them to the next party. If you promise to wear a pair too."

Buffy could see she was actually thinking about. Abbey sighed wistfully, "Oh it would be blast."

Abbey's eyes lit in delight. She reached for a short emerald green dress. It had soft silk layers of cloth and when dancing flared out to accentuate her body. It was the primary reason why she had brought it.

Buffy held it close to her, "So what do you think?"

Abbey had a wicked grin, "Well you'll make Sam's birthday." 

* * *

><p>Faith, Willow and Dawn had decided that the guys would find their suits first. It wasn't out of kindness but rather so, they could maximise their time shopping. They had all decided that they needed to find a complete new outfit. It had been a lot of fun and they had even splurged on having their make up done for them.<p>

"So what is Buffy like here?" Dawn asked curiously.

Since Sunnydale had collapsed, many things had changed for the group. All had done some growing up but her big sister hadn't so much grown as found her place. Dawn knew that Sunnydale's end had forged Buffy into the woman she was today. Dawn was pleased and proud that her sister was happy. She still found it slightly strange, how comfortable her sister was hobnobbing with the rich and powerful. Dawn could do it but she preferred books and research.

They had been in Washington since early morning, she had gained a taste of her sister's life, and it was intriguing. Buffy had been happy to see them, but she still had some work to do that day. It made Dawn glad that she had focussed on research; she didn't think she'd like the administration.

Dawn was glad that Sam and Buffy were still together. It had taken her sister a long time to find a guy who could handle her life. More amazingly, was the way that they fit together; they had different careers but supported each other wholly.

She wondered just how far Sam would go. Giles had implied that he had an eye on the biggest prize in American politics. Sam would be a good president and Buffy would be a great First Lady. Dawn grinned she would love to see the first advisor, who tried to manage Buffy. She supposed if they were lucky then they'd escape with only a tongue-lashing.

She checked her watch; they would be back in time for the party. "Come on we best get back. We don't want to be late."

She laughed seeing how pathetically grateful the men-folk were at that proclamation. She sent a message to her sister letting her know that they were heading back to the Council House. 

* * *

><p>For once, Sam had managed to escape from work on time. It was lucky that his boss was also coming to the party. He opened the door, "Honey I'm home."<p>

Buffy walked down the stairs with her and make up done, but she was wearing a robe. She was wearing the robe because she didn't want him to see her outfit just yet. She saw his eyes darken, taken in her appearance and he kissed her passionately. He was still disorientated from the kiss when she shoved a suit bag in his face, "Go and change buster, guests are arriving soon."

"Yes dear." he replied dryly.

She smirked as she watched Sam walk up the stairs. Once he was out of sight, she dropped the robe revealing her dress. She headed to the library to tell the others that they should head to the ballroom. After all, there was a party to get started.


	20. party time!

**Party time**

* * *

><p>Buffy walked into the library where she knew Giles and the Bartlets were waiting. She grinned seeing Giles hangdog expression, "Is it time?" He asked.<p>

Buffy wasn't sure if this would help, but she offered, "John should be arriving within the hour."

Bartlet snorted, "Well there's the entertainment. Buffy dear you look stunning."

Buffy grinned brightly, "Well Abbey had good tastes."

Abbey seemed dismissive, "Of course, he chose me. Has Sam arrived?"

Buffy grinned wickedly, "Yep, he hasn't my dress and I kicked him upstairs with his suit."

Abbey shook her head in bemusement, "If I didn't know about you being a slayer. I would suspect you both had made a deal with the devil."

Jed started to snicker, "All of us, at least, aged a little while working in the office. Well, except for Sam he still looks as young."

Giles snorted, "I often check for a portrait in the attic but alas I have not found one."

Buffy did not feel the least bit repentant in kicking them out into the ballroom now. "Well you should head to the ballroom. After all, the party is starting."

Sam came down the stairs wearing his suit. She loved the black suit, as he was wearing it now. He was wearing a black Armani suit with a crisp white shirt and open bow tie. He looked like he'd walked off the cover of GQ. Buffy knew the exact minute he had seen her dress, his eyes went a darker blue.

Sam had a crooked grin, "I was gonna suggest you might want to get your dress on. I can see my fears are unfounded."

Buffy looked innocent as she twirled for him, "Are you sure? I can change." She finished earnestly.

He checked to see there was one lurking before he pulled her close, "Don't change a thing."

To emphasise his point, he kissed her passionately. Buffy a little dazed, "Okay I won't change."

They didn't hear the butler open the door to admit the Scooby's. Xander cleared his throat and they heard Faith snickering. Willow sounded more amused, "Why are you always doing that when I arrive?"

Buffy reluctantly pulled herself away from her fiancé. She smirked, "Well I can't help myself." She looked over the groups appearances, "The party has started, we have to stay and greet guests. You should go and have fun."

Faith sighed, "You know I don't envy you."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Go have fun; we'll be in there soon."

The door opened and Sam's father entered with his new wife. Buffy felt Sam stiffen beside her. She wrapped her arm around his waist and put on her best host smile. "Hi it's great to see you again. I hope you enjoy the evening."

The former-Mistress seemed surprised by the greeting. In truth, Buffy didn't blame her; she wasn't the one who had kept the secret for 28 years. She knew how hard the affair had hit Sam. He had worked hard to repair his relationship with his father.

Sam didn't know that she had warned his father to behave, or else. Buffy could admit she was looking forward to seeing his face when Angela walks in with her boy toy. the boy toy, Sean, was not much older than Sam. Sam had been surprised by his mother's choice, but Sean made his mum happy and that was enough for him. 

* * *

><p>His father moved along when he saw that there were more guests arriving. Ambassador Marbury had arrived clutching his present. Buffy could surmise given its shape that it was alcohol. Knowing John as she did, she could guess it was good alcohol.<p>

"John!" Buffy greeted him with a hug and kiss to each cheek. John took in the sight of the couple and gave a wistful sigh, "Happy Birthday Samuel. I must say that you're perfect together. I'm not sure you should ever mix with us mere mortals."

Buffy smirked, "You're too kind John. Jed is already inside and I believe Gerald will be arriving later."

"Excellent."

Sam had barely managed to hold back from laughing. Buffy grinned up at him and said innocently, "You know if you're gonna make higher office, you'll need a better poker face."

Sam didn't manage to express his outrage as his mother had arrived. Sam hugged his mum happily, "it's good to see you mom. Sean you as well."

Sean looked a little lost. Buffy sensed that he was a little new to the hobnobbing. She figured he'd learn soon enough.

Buffy moved to greet Josh and Donna. Donna was wearing what she guessed was the infamous crimson dress. She had had much about the dress that Donna had worn when she was Josh's assistant. Apparently, Donna had shrugged off her coat to reveal the dress and Josh had been speechless. Buffy having known Josh for a while, could guess just what a feat that was.

Buffy was grinning, "Donna glad you could make it. You look fabulous. Faith and the others are inside."

The roll of people kept on coming. Buffy hoped that this would become easier with practice. She saw Leo and a diminutive redhead, who Buffy guessed was the infamous Mallory. Buffy shrugged it off; after all, she was with Sam. She didn't care about ancient history.

The Secret Service walking through signalled the Presidents entrance. The couple looked happy and Buffy sensed they were happy to come to an event, where they weren't the centre of attention. Buffy was the one to greet them as Sam was saying hello to Leo and Mallory.

She did the standard greeting, "Matt and Helen welcome to our home."

The President looked around the mansion, "It's a nice place you've got here."

Buffy laughed, "That is quite a compliment considering you live at the White House. The guests are in the ballroom."

Buffy and Sam had managed to greet everyone so far. Once again, they stood together and watched in bemused fascination as CJ and Danny stumbled through the door.

Buffy only laughed a little, as she asked, "Is everything okay?"

CJ looked ridiculously happy, "yeah it seems some of the press waiting are outside. They were upset that Danny got an invite."

Sam laughed, "Yes well if they give you any grief. Print an article for old time sake."

Danny looked surprised, "really?"

Buffy was as amused by the notion, "We trust you Danny."

The last people to arrive were Ainsley and Arnie Vinick. Buffy greeted them both warmly, "I'm glad that you both made it."

Sam took one look at Ainsley's dress and laughed softly, "Is this party the hootenanny?"

"Of course." She replied demurely. Ainsley accepted Arnie's arm and accompanied him into the ballroom.

Sam had stood greeting his colleagues from work. Buffy was silently amused at the way some of them were gawking at the décor. She wondered why it was so good when they worked at the White House. All of the staff, who worked at the White House, spoke of the shiver that ran down their spine when they first walked into the White House.

The last guests to arrive were Jack O'Neill and his plus one, who was none other than Colonel Sam Carter.

Buffy was greeted with a bear hug and a whispered, "Thank you."

Buffy chuckled; the solution she offered Percy had been very simple. "I only made a simple suggestion."

Carter shook her head, for the couple that simple suggestion meant so much. Carter may be a genius but she was unable to verbalise just how much Buffy had done. She thrust a wrapped present into her hands. "This is for you."

Buffy looked amused, "but its Sam's birthday."

Sam shrugged, "He has one too but this one is for your help."

Buffy smiled, she had seen too much unrequited love in her life. When she had visited the mountain, she had picked up the vibes and decided to do something about it. "Go inside and enjoy. There's cake."

She watched Jack tell Carter all about their plans to ruin Kinsey's life. She noticed that Colonel was listening raptly and not protesting, huh, Buffy guessed the Senator really wasn't popular. 

* * *

><p>Sam and Buffy were finally able to enter the ballroom. Sam was a little surprised by the large stash of presents waiting on one of the side tables.<p>

Buffy shook her head; her lover often forgot that he was well liked. She smirked, "Don't open John's present in front of Josh."

Sam quirked an eyebrow quizzically, Buffy explained, "John's looked like Scotch. Knowing John its old Scotch."

"Ah understood."

They took in the room seeing who was talking to whom. She was glad to see that Sam's parents were at opposite ends. She figured that was probably best for harmonious relations. She saw that a lively debate had sprung up between Jed, Leo and Matt. Josh and Donna were talking up a storm with Faith and Robin. Buffy had a feeling that Faith and Josh would get along well together. She just wasn't too sure the Press Secretary would thank her for introducing the pair.

Dawn had latched onto CJ and Danny; at a guess, she was talking about academic matters. Dawn's face took on an animated expression, much like Giles did. Willow was talking a mile a minute with the Colonel. Jack looked directly at Buffy and mouthed 'save me'.

Sam chuckled, "You can't ignore a plea like that."

Buffy snickered, "Come on."

The couple slid up, "Hey Wills. Did anyone give you Coffee at the mall?"

Willow looked a little sheepish, "No we just made the guys miserable. Happy birthday Sam. I was just talking to the Colonel about some theories."

Sam chuckled, "What about if we steal the General? Then you'll be able to talk unhindered."

Carter bit her lip; she was really interested in talking with the redhead. She was clearly a genius and they had already talked a lot about various topics.

Buffy decided to help her out, "I promise to bring him back, but Secretary Vinick is looking forward to telling Jack about my …foray into diplomacy."

Carter grinned; she had seen that Jack and Buffy were very similar. "Okay." She looked to Jack, "I'm sorry."

Jack smiled, "Best you get it out ya system early."

As they left the two genius' talking, Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I can only hear so much geek speak before I go insane."

Sam smirked wryly, "You should sit in a meeting with economists."

"Hah. I have joint chief meetings." Jack finished triumphantly.

Buffy shook her head in bemusement, "Jack. You are one of the joint chiefs." She spoke slowly as if he was slow.

He pouted, "So I am." Then he asked with a mischievous glint, "So what does Vinick want to tell me?"

It was Buffy's turn to pout, "You know I'm gonna go talk to Faith." 

* * *

><p>Buffy wandered over to Faith, "Hey, you enjoying your self?"<p>

Faith snickered, "Xan-man is cornered by the fierce brunette."

Buffy smirked, "So Xander has met Lou. That will be interesting."

Josh was enjoying himself but Donna had cut him off after two. Faith grinned wickedly, "You don't want some Grappa?"

Josh shook his head vehemently, "Oh no, I saw what you did to Sam."

Robin perked up, "What happened?"

Buffy sighed, "Faith tempted him into a drinking game."

Josh nodded, "She nearly broke him. He came into the White House looking like hell."

Donna sighed, "The men were grateful they didn't have to compete with Sam for the morning."

Josh was upset, "Donna!"

Abbey had wondered over, "Whatever's the matter?" She asked innocently, having already pieced together what had been said from the looks of glee on the women's face.

Josh was positively pouting, "My girlfriend is talking about my best friends looks."

Donna rolled her eyes, "I love you Joshua but I'm not dead and Sam is hot."

Faith had a wicked grin, "I agree with Donna B's pretty boy is hot."

"Thanks," was Robin's wry response.

Abbey enjoyed the banter but she had wanted Buffy's hope to settle an argument. "Sorry but I need to steal Buffy for a moment." 

* * *

><p>Buffy frowned, "What's up?"<p>

"There are arguing over Latin again." Buffy could hear Abbey's frustration. She couldn't help but give a small piece of advice, "you know everyone needs a hobby."

Abbey snickered, "I'm working on it."

Buffy motioned for Dawn to join them. Dawn looked quizzically at her sister, "What's up?"

Buffy wondered why Dawn couldn't think of anything better. Her sister had just completed her masters in ancient languages. Buffy sighed, "Trivia is something that can get heated. Abbey wants us to referee."

Daw looked a little shocked at the idea of being asked to referee that involved her father, an ambassador and two Presidents. Buffy had no compunction in going over and asking, "What you arguing about?"

Jed eagerly explained, "We are arguing over the translation of the phrase, 'legum servi sumus ut liberi esse possimus."

Dawn laughed softly, "Buffy knows this one and I think Sam has it in his office."

All eyes turned to Buffy, she sighed, "We are slaves of the law in order that we may be able to be free."

Giles chuckled, "I thought it was a fitting gift when I brought it."

Buffy grinned her father could be very sneaky when he wanted to be. She decided to distract all of them, least another debate break out. "It's time to open presents."

The presents had gone down well. The Bartlets had brought him a C19th book on sailing. The Santos's gift was a nice painting of a galleon. Josh and Donna had gotten him six of his favourite wines. Marbury's present was a 40-year-old bottle of scotch. Sam had opened Faith's gift and quickly shut it. Sam couldn't help but blush a little, but he refused to say what was in the box. Although, once the guests had left Sam enjoyed Faith's little box of gifts long into the night.

Overall, the night was a success. The groups had mixed well, which pleased Buffy. She had managed to arrange the details for the Atlantis trip next week as well.

**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next up : Atlantis!<strong>


	21. Atlantis 1 of 3

**Monday**

Everyone in the White House avoided the Deputy Chief of Staff unless it was vital. Josh was impressed, usually; people were afraid of him, but not this week. It was always the same, Buffy went out of town and Sam became miserable.

Josh was really proud of Sam. This week the press had given him his first nickname. It seemed Sam was now Santos' shark. Not terribly original, it was no secret that Sam was a damn good lawyer. However, Josh couldn't decide if it was better, or worse, than his old nickname of Bartlets pit-bull. 

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

Rodney had watched Woolsey pace nervously for the last ten minutes. He looked to Sheppard to see if he had any clue as to the leader's behaviour. Sheppard just shrugged, this wasn't Woolsey's typical behaviour but they lived in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"He just keeps muttering about a Lady Giles."

Rodney snorted, "Why is Lady Giles causing this?" He gesticulated widely at the scene before him.

Richard snapped out of his angst, "She has very powerful friends, more so, than the IOA."

Ahh, Sheppard understood the crux of the matter. In the game of politics, the person with the most power won. Sheppard was unconcerned, "I already had a memo from the General O'Neill. Apparently, they are discussing a loan of resources."

Richard's eyes widened, "Truly?"

Sheppard shrugged, "That's what I'm told."

Chuck called down, "We're ready to drop the shields sir."

Woolsey gave the command, "lower the shield."

Sheppard did not expect an English diplomat to look like that. Lady Giles was wearing black leather trouser with a smart, plain black jumper. He liked the long leather boots, but what surprised him most was her age. She appeared to be very young; he wondered what was going on. He just hoped he would gain some answers soon.

He spied the sizable rock on her finger. Well this could be fun, McKay had a weakness for blondes and judging by the size of the ring, she was very taken. 

* * *

><p>At the midway station, the teams of soldiers and supplies were getting ready to move onto their final destination. All were being incredibly respectful of their CO and his guest. Some of them seemed to recognise her. Buffy figured that was the price of becoming a more visible figure.<p>

The signal was given and the technician told them it was safe to walk in.

Buffy took a good look at the place. She smirked, "Real nice place you got."

"The interior designers knew what they were doing." Sheppard drawled. He snapped O'Neill a true salute. It was a show of respect from Sheppard so Jack returned it perfectly.

Sheppard started issuing orders to the arriving personnel, "Welcome to Atlantis, military go with Major Lorne, scientists follow Dr Zelenka."

Buffy watched as the people were very efficiently herded away from the gate room

Richard stepped forward, "General O'Neill, Lady Giles, welcome to Atlantis. Why don't we adjourn to the briefing room?"

Rodney trailed behind them wondering just what was going on. The blonde had sent Woolsey into a fit of near panic. She didn't look scary but there must be some reason that she scared the IOA. After all, that wasn't an easy task. In truth, he would really like to know her secret. If he were lucky, he would be able to recreate the method.

Woolsey wanted to the pleasantries out of the way first, "First of all, I'd like to say congratulations on your engagement. Is the date set?"

Buffy grinned and her face lit up. It was clear to all that she was excited by her upcoming nuptials, "Oh yeah. The President was kind enough to offer the Rose Garden. We are getting married when Congress are on holiday."

Woolsey filed that piece of information away. She was close to several heads of state; she had been very close to President Bartlet. The IOA hated that they had been unable to cultivate similar relationships. However, it would seem that she was quite close to President Santos. It was probably a by-product of her fiancé being his deputy chief of staff.

Richard smiled, "Well I wish you and Mr Seaborn well."

They were finally sat down and Richard started, "Am I to understand that a team of your people may be stationed here."

Buffy smiled demurely, "A slayer team has been stationed at the mountain. We are assessing whether one will be suitable here."

Woolsey was very happy, "Atlantis will be grateful for any help you can give."

Rodney had been patient up until this point, "I'm sorry but what is going on? What the hell is a slayer team?"

Buffy chuckled, "I think that is 10 dollars you owe me."

O'Neill sighed and passed over ten dollars. Buffy just smirked at him, before she added wisely, "geeks work in set ways."

O'Neill and Sheppard said simultaneously. "Oh yeah."

Rodney spluttered, "Look I'm not trying to be rude."

Buffy snorted, "Well you're failing at that." She smiled to show she wasn't upset, "It's okay, I know you come by your personality honestly."

Rodney wasn't too sure if he was being insulted. The woman may speak like an American but he could hear British sarcasm seeping through.

Seeing that he wasn't willing to let this go, Buffy rolled her eyes, "When I spar with Ronan and win then you'll understand."

O'Neill grinned, "Teal'c has been asking when you'll come back to the mountain and play with him. He doesn't want to play with my marines." He shook his head sadly, "They don't offer the same challenge."

Sheppard guessed they weren't joking. If that was the case, then he really looked forward to seeing the match up. It wasn't such a shock for him, he was well aware women could be strong fighters; after all, Teyla was on his team.

It seemed that the meeting was at an impasse, clearly Richard and O'Neill knew more than him and Rodney. He was relishing this potential match up, "Ronan is in the sparring room. I think my Marines will welcome the break."

Rodney was spluttering, "You can't possibly mean to spar with Conan."

Buffy played clueless, "I thought you said his name Ronan."

Sheppard smirked, "It is. Rodney is terrible with names." 

* * *

><p>Buffy entered the gym to see Ronan sparring. She sized him up, he was good, quick reflexes and strong enough to take on several marines at once.<p>

She watched as he put the marine team on the floor. The team were on the floor and breathing hard when they saw their CO's. They quickly stood up and snapped smart salutes. Buffy grinned at seeing a flash of irritation on Sheppard and O'Neill's face. Sheppard snorted, "Today is your lucky day. You're finished."

Grateful for the reprieve given to them by Sheppard, the team quickly left. Ronan looked at Sheppard in confusion, "You gonna take his place?"

Buffy spoke up, "No I am."

Ronan sized her up. He wasn't like the others, he was well aware that appearances could be deceiving. He grinned, "Rules?"

Buffy smirked pointing to the sword that lay in his clothing pile. "Can you use it?"

He snorted, "Yeah why?"

His answer came when she pulled her scythe, "I want to spar."

The weapon was beautiful, red, curved sword, which had a sharpened end that could be used as a weapon if needed.

Rodney was confused, "You can't mean to spar in that! Where did the scythe come from?"

Buffy wasn't in the mood to debate magic with a scientist. Those conversations always gave her a headache; instead, she looked down at her outfit. She nodded in agreement, "Yeah you're right. I'll remove my boots I don't want to ruin you're training mat."

Sheppard was delighted. He hadn't seen anyone get under Rodney's skin so quickly. The command staff moved to a bench, in order, to give the sparing couple room.

Buffy looked Ronan in the eye, "Don't hold back."

Neither held back, it was enthralling to watch. Sheppard watched an absolute master class in steel. Buffy was lightening quick with her moves, any move that Ronan attempted was blocked. Buffy surprised the hell out of him when she started to use her feet and kicked in the middle of the sequence. Ronan was surprised but laughed, delightedly. This was the most fun he had had sparring in a long time. It reminded him of the matches on his home world.

The only difference being, here she was a tiny blonde. On his world, it would have been another soldier. The minute she used her feet, they kicked it up a notch. They hadn't held back, but both had kept a little in reserve, while they gauged their opponent's style.

They laughed as their swords continued to meet, swords ringing as they clashed above them. At one point Ronan managed to get close to Buffy. She used the shape of the scythe to manoeuvre away.

"You're quick." She observed. The marines would have been jealous that they had been going at it for ten minutes and neither was breathing hard.

"You're lethal." He astutely observed.

She was saved from answering by the alarm. She really did have crappy luck; she had told O'Neill that scheduling this on a Tuesday was a bad idea. The only upside was that Dawn hadn't been kidnapped. That would have made her mad.

Still, they were once again moving to the command tower to find out the nature of the emergency. Buffy wondered if she would get to meet a space vamp. 


	22. Atlantis 2 of 3

The command centre was in the process of compiling a report because one of the away teams had failed to check-in. The technician was nervous, he really didn't want to be around when Col Sheppard heard one of his gate teams had been captured. Colonel Sheppard was a good CO, his men loved him, but he took their capture hard and personally.

Usually, it meant a very short life span for whoever was stupid enough to have taken them. All new recruits heard the stories, about the Genii in the first year and his one-man fight back. They had also heard all about when he had been fed on by a Wraith and then escaped.

Sheppard entered, striding with purpose over to him, "Report Chuck."

"Sir we have Ladon Radim wanting to speak to you."

Sheppard groaned, officially they were friends with the Genii. However, in his mind they were all tarred with a Kolya brush, he knew it wasn't fair, but that as how he saw it. He set up the video link-up so that only himself and Woolsey would be seen on the feed.

A sheepish Genii leader was on the video-feed. "You have a team off-world?"

Sheppard gave him a shrewd look, "Yes. Why?" He would give short answers, which gave nothing away, unless he needed to say more.

"I have a rogue faction claiming they have captured a team."

Sheppard sighed, one of these days the guy would clean his ranks. Failing that, he was tempted to take a little holiday with Ronan, the General and their guest and do it for him.

Sheppard was proud of himself for biting back a sigh, "I see. How did you gain this Intel?"

"My men took one of their middle men. He was only all too happy to tell my men about their capture." Radim then grimaced, "However, he is refusing to say any more."

Sheppard had a dark look on his face, "Let me have a chat. I'm sure he'll be a lot more forthcoming."

Ladon actually grinned at that. Sheppard had become something of a bogeyman for his people. All had heard of him taking out their men, in their attempt to take out Atlantis. Of course, his legend grew after he survived the Wraith feeding. The stories grew to mythic proportions; after all, no one had been told how he had remained young after the event.

The Genii leader sighed, "I actually tried that, he seems to believe your morals, and rules will stop you."

Ronan snorted, "I don't live by those rules."

Buffy shared a grin with the fellow warrior, "Me neither."

Sheppard had overheard their exchange and started plotting. He exchanged a look with O'Neill as if to say was he allowed. Jack's only response was to grin, he'd just seen the show that the pair had put on, he couldn't wait to see what they did next. Woolsey could see his military commander was hatching some crazy plan so; he took over the discussion with the Genii leader.

Sheppard looked to the unusual pair, "You have a plan?"

Buffy wanted to clarify a point, "You have rules that you have to follow and the men know it."

Sheppard and O'Neill exchanged an amused grin at the idea of being rule followers. Buffy snorted and amended her previous statement, "Okay scratch that, in theory there are rules you have to follow and people you answer too."

Sheppard scowled, the IOA were giant pain in the butts. Buffy smirked, "Ronan is here because he wants to be. Me, I can tell the IOA where to go. Actually, I'll let Dad have a go; he hasn't had any fun recently. He enjoys it more."

Ronan smirked, "If we do this then it needs to be isolated from the more… squeamish types."

Buffy nodded, "Don't worry." She could see a flash of concern cross Sheppard's face. "We won't do anything damaging, but when we threaten him. The geeks won't know the difference."

Sheppard nodded and went back over to Woolsey and whispered the tentative plan. Woolsey to his credit didn't blink; he just continued to arrange the prisoner transfer.

O'Neill looked to the pair and smiled, "What if our prisoner just so happened to see these two sparring?"

Buffy looked solemn, "Well, we don't mind observers do we big guy?"

Ronan shrugged, it was all good to him, as long as they got the men back. Then he smiled, "I wonder what knife will be best?"

Buffy's eyes lit, "Let's compare knives."

O'Neill watched in fascination, as the pair pulled a ridiculous amount of weapons from their bodies. Ronan's hair seemed to carry several by itself, which was fairly impressive. As a former special-ops soldier, he was well aware how to secrete weapons invisibly on his personage, but this pair took it to a whole new level.

Rodney watched, spluttering as each new weapon appeared. Sheppard looked genuinely amused by the whole thing. He didn't seem surprised that Ronan was carrying enough knives to supply a whole company of men. O'Neill figured they were probably helpful when they were captured off world.

Buffy smirked at the men, when she pulled the two metal chopsticks from her hair. The men looked intrigued, Buffy smirking just said, "Touch the end."

Sheppard felt the end and grinned, "Clever."

Buffy shrugged, "No one ever thinks about the hair."

Sheppard had an amused look and glanced back at Ronan, "I've come to appreciate that fact."

A few moments later, the pair has settled on sparring with their own short twin swords. 

* * *

><p>The Genii leader and two of his bodyguards accompanied the prisoner to Atlantis. Woolsey, Sheppard and Lorne were ready to greet him. O'Neill had chosen to wait and watch Ronan and Buffy sparring, as they had decided to pass the waiting time by sparring.<p>

O'Neill would never get bored of watching this sparring. They were both highly trained warriors, there could be no other definition for the pair, the sparring was intense and incredible to watch.

Sheppard had shoved the man into the room. It wasn't difficult; after all, he was Atlantis favourite son. It was a fact, which continued to bug McKay, even five years later.

The man shrank back from the sparring pair. O'Neill seeing the group, grinned, "Sheppard come see the pair fight. I think they might draw blood."

Sheppard mentally snickered; he might have thought that if he didn't know better. For once in his life, he was properly subordinate, "My apologies sir, but we had a problem with a prisoner."

As soon as he said the word prisoner, the pair stopped and gave the prisoner a dark look. Ronan growled, "Is this him?"

Sheppard put a hand up, "Easy Chewie he needs to be able to answer a few questions."

The prisoner snorted, "This is why you Atlantean's will never win against the Wraith. You are not willing to do the difficult things."

Buffy sauntered up to the prisoner. She moved completely differently, before she had moved confidently. She always moved like she was comfortable in her own skin, but now she moved with liquid grace of a predator. "You're wrong."

The prisoner didn't know this woman and he couldn't factor her into his plans. He tried bravery, "Oh yeah."

Buffy smirked sauntering right up to him, she whispered in his ear, "I answer to no one."

For all the act, part of this was true. The man could hear the absolute truth in her voice. Ronan tag teamed, "I work with Sheppard but I'm not Atlantean."

O'Neill sighed wistfully, "You don't know how lucky you are son."

Ronan really liked the general; he seemed to understand how things truly worked. The prisoner did not like this; he tried bravado, "Like you have the guts to stab me. You're a woman."

Buffy faced him and decided to unleash her true power. The man wasn't supernatural, but he understood that he was in real danger. He had no clue what this woman was, but she obviously was not a human.

The others blinked, they felt something, but they had no idea what it was. However, they couldn't deny the effectiveness, as their prisoner seemingly crumpled, "Okay, I'll tell you what you need to know."

Sheppard, Woolsey and Lorne moved off with the babbling prisoner. Buffy looked at the door, temper and power completely reigned in, "I guess I must have scared him." She looked the very picture of innocence.

O'Neill smirked, "Pure badass."

Buffy snickered, "Why thank you General. Why is my skin tingling?"

McKay, who had remained behind, groaned and started whining about genes. Apparently, he seemed to think that some mysterious gene and looks were obviously interlinked. Buffy also caught something about the general unfairness of the universe. She lost interest in the physics; she was just responsible in ensuring Earth stayed safe from the supernatural. Aliens, that was someone else's problem as far as she was concerned. Okay, so she was willing to lend some people to the cause. Buffy considered it a pre-emptive strike.

O'Neill looked as if all his Christmases had come at once. Solemnly, he said, "I thought loaning us some Mini's was the best thing that you would do for us. I must say you are an awesome human being don't let anyone tell you differently."

Buffy laughed, she loved hanging around with the stargate people. They shared her special kind of crazy.

Openly laughing, her eyes sparkling, "Well it seems like a slayer team could work here."

O'Neill smirked, "So awesome."

Buffy snickered, "You're already invited to the wedding."

"I know and it's a very exclusive wedding."

Buffy rolled her eyes. For her, it was simply a ceremony to show her commitment to Sam. However, because of their positions, in particular, Sam's position as the Deputy Chief of Staff, it was a big deal in Washington. The number invited to the ceremony was small, both for practical reasons and because the guests needed to pass an extensive Secret Service background check.

After much debate, the wedding was going to have close family, the senior staff including Arnie and Ainsley, the current and former president as well as their wives. Fortuitously, the wedding is coinciding with Chegorin's visit. To appease the others who would inevitably be offended, they were leasing a large ballroom to host a celebration/reception.

O'Neill smirked seeing how lost McKay was; gaping was an odd look to see on the genius. He waved his arm up and down in front of McKay. "Damn!" He exclaimed. "You broke my geek."

Buffy snickered, "Nope he's just confused, beside, you can't have one of mine. We made a deal no stealing of the geeks. I can't steal Jackson you can't steal Willow."

O'Neill was pouting, he was well aware that it was unbecoming behaviour in an Air Force general, but he didn't care. Then a thought struck, "What about if we agree to share them?"

"We'll see. What's next to see? We don't have a lot of time."

McKay wondered, "You want to have a look at the labs?"

O'Neill narrowed his eyes, "We aren't light-switches McKay."

McKay tried to look innocent, but he failed miserably. "Yes, yes, come and see the sights. I just hope no new disaster befalls us."

Buffy and O'Neill groaned simultaneously, "Why did you say that?"

McKay rolled his eyes, "Oh come on!"

Buffy didn't even have time to contemplate what would happen next as the alarm blared. She was beginning to notice a distinct pattern to her trips to the SGC. Oh well, maybe she'd get to meet a space vampire, after command centre was in the process of compiling a report because one of the away teams had failed to check-in. The technician was nervous, he really didn't want to be around when Col Sheppard heard one of his gate teams had been captured. Colonel Sheppard was a good CO, his men loved him, but he took their capture hard and personally.

Usually, it meant a very short life span for whoever was stupid enough to have taken them. All new recruits heard the stories, about the Genii in the first year and his one-man fight back. They had also heard all about when he had been fed on by a Wraith and then escaped. 


	23. Atlantis 3 of 3

-Fresh Starts-

Sheppard groaned upon seeing the identity of their visitor. He was aware of the bond that existed between him and the Wraith, but he wasn't ready to consciously acknowledge it. He ran a hand through his hair; he loved his marines, everyone one of them had unsnapped their weapon the minute Todd had stepped through the gate. He pretended to be jovial, "Todd, you picked a hell of a time to drop by. We have guests."

Todd shrugged; it wasn't of much concern to him. "I have information on one of your away teams."

"What do you want in return?" Sheppard was quick and had interacted enough with Todd to know how he worked.

"The virus to inhibit the feeding is having … some unfortunate side-effects."

Buffy and O'Neill were making their way to see Woolsey when they stopped short seeing the Mexican stand-off in the gate room. O'Neill was intrigued by their guest he had read the reports and knew exactly who he was. Buffy's reaction was more interesting, she showed no fear, in fact; she just cocked her head to the side as if contemplating a great mystery.

"Huh, think he likes metal music." Buffy asked.

O'Neill snorted and there were a few snickers from the closest marines. He seemed to contemplate the question as if it was a question of grave importance, "I think he wears it well."

Buffy grinned, "So this is one of your space vamps?"

"In the angst-ridden flesh." O'Neill drawled.

Buffy could admit that she was intrigued; Todd definitely hit her slay-dar. She wanted to check, "Can I slay him?"

O'Neill wondered how to explain that one. "Uhh… Sheppard seems to be fond of him."

Buffy unlike others, did understand that one, after all, she was friends with some demons and vamps.

hr/  
>Sheppard was very wary of their guest and was hyper-alert during their conversation so he was intrigued when Todd stiffened. Todd glanced at the two new arrivals. Sheppard wasn't sure why but he guessed Todd had reacted to Buffy's presence and not O'Neill's.<p>

"Regina!" He hissed.

Sheppard was a little confused, "Huh, English Todd."

Buffy laughed softly, the others wouldn't know the odd form of Latin, "Close, I'm what you would know as Trucido Regina."

Rodney was clearly unimpressed, "In English that would be…"

"Slayer Queen." It was a flippant reply but one could hear the capitals implied.

Todd visibly startled, this was disconcerting news. The Wraith remembered the old legends of the slayers, but they were on Earth, not in the Pegasus Galaxy. If this blonde was the Queen Slayer and he did not doubt her claim, then this would be a problem. Not many of the Wraiths would willingly go up against the Slayer, and if there was more than one then that would be a little disconcerting. Todd was pondering finding another galaxy.

Sheppard had picked up on Todd's discomfort and grinned, "Lady Giles has offered a team for Atlantis." Sheppard gave his occasional ally a wholesome smile, "We are delighted."

Buffy herself had already picked up on the tension in the air. It would seem that the slayers were known in this galaxy. If she was to make a guess; she would say that the Wraith was fidgeting.

He turned to Sheppard, "I find myself in an unusual position. I want to help you Sheppard."

Sheppard was unsure what to make of this new situation but he was not going to kick a gift horse in the mouth. "Any help will be appreciated Todd. What will you want in return?"

The Wraith grinned showing fangs sharper than any vampire, "Will I be given immunity?"

The question was not addressed to Sheppard but rather Buffy. Buffy shrugged, "I can't speak for Col Sheppard but if you don't humans then my girls will leave you alone."

It seemed that was that. The Marines in the gate room were confused about what was going on, but they really wanted to meet the women who scared the Wraith. That was an idea that they could definitely get behind, it would be an added bonus if they were as hot as Lady Giles. 

* * *

><p>It was ironic in many ways, and almost anti-climactic. The SAR teams had been all geared up for a big rescue mission but thanks to the Genii and Todd's help, Sheppard had been able to retrieve his errant soldiers fairly quickly. Buffy and O'Neill had stuck around to see how things ended. Once it was clear that they were okay they said their goodbyes.<p>

Buffy missed home, she missed Sam and the others. It was funny years ago she would never believe that she would find the vicious bustle of Washington comfortable. Then again she never believed she'd reach her 25th birthday. She would not say that life hadn't been hard but she wouldn't complain too much. She had a good job, respect, she had a fiancé she adored, so overall she would say that life was good. 

* * *

><p>Buffy had taken a plane from Colorado. It was frustrating but with the increased Press attention she could hardly teleport to the council house. Officially she had been touring NORAD with General O'Neill so they took a transport back to Washington.<p>

Her cellphone had new messages. The Council cells were reinforced with magic but even with magic the roaming charges for the Pegasus galaxy would have been a tad extreme.

"Please, come back soon." Buffy snickered hearing the Chief of Staff whine.

Buffy called the number for Josh she had, Margaret greeted her with such relief she wondered just exactly what had gone on.

"Josh what's the stitch?"

"Sam isn't the nicest person to be around when he is missing you." Buffy's face must have shown some disbelief because O'Neill started snickering.

"Sam's been terrorizing the West Wing?" Buffy could practically hear Josh frantically nodding his head.

"Actually I have a great idea. Why don't you surprise him and take him away early today."

Buffy had had a strange week; Alien floating cities which were the basis of the Atlantis myth. She had met Space Vamps that would fit right in at a death metal concert. Now she had arrived back in Washington to be all but told to take her man home and cheer him up.

Buffy shrugged; after all, she hadn't seen Sam for a week so she could think of worse things to do. After all, she could greet him properly and while he was suitably tired she would hit him with wedding plans.


	24. Last Day of Freedom

**Authors note - **Sorry for lack of updates but there was no wi-fi on holiday but I'm back now.

Last Day of Freedom.

* * *

><p>Time had positively flown by for the couple. Sam had several bills that he needed to help pass, and Buffy was working closely with Giles to bring the IWC, somewhat into the main stream. Whilst it had been a brilliant idea to become less secretive, it took a lot of effort and politics, to actually smooth the way. In the meantime, the couple had also been planning the final details of their wedding.<p>

However, through blood, sweat and tears. they had finally reached the point where they were ready to celebrate the wedding. All that was left was the hen and stag night. The Press secretary looked at the report with a growing sense of dread. Of all the places that Sam could have picked, this was the one that filled her with the most dread. Ambassador Marbury was a good friend of the couple but the parties that he hosted in Washington were legendary for their excess.

She stormed into Sam's office, "Tell me you're joking!"

Sam looked up from the briefing he was reading, feigning cluelessness, "About what?"

"Marbury!"

Sam bit back a snicker, it wasn't professional but he couldn't help if he was having flashbacks to CJ. Instead, he held his hands up, "the details were being sorted by a friend and he conspired with Ambassador Marbury."

She all bit whimpered, "It will be at the embassy?"

Sam was failing to hide his smile, "Yes all of Buffy's and Donna's stipulations have been met. It's private; no cameras and no reporters (barring Danny but he was part of the wedding party)."

She sighed, realising that was as good as she was going to get, but as she left, "If you cause problems, I'll leave you to Donna, Buffy and Lou."

Sam smirked, threats were so run of the mill once you had lived around the Scooby's for any length of time. "Go and prepare your briefing for the press. I have to staff the President in ten."

* * *

><p><em>Hen night<em>

The women had chosen to hold their hen night in the council house. Conceivably, the men could have had theirs in another one of the rooms but that would never do. Abbey Bartlett had simply raised an eyebrow and said, "Not happening."

She may not be the current First Lady but no one had managed to find a way to say no to her yet.

Buffy had chosen to have an intimate gathering of the inner Scooby's, CJ, Abbey, Donna and Helen Santos.  
>The night was going well, the drinking was in full swing and they were getting into the more fun drinking games as they were on to 'I never'.<p>

Abbey smirked and drank, when Helen used, "I've never had sex in the Oval office."

Helen was wide-eyed, "Matt is too serious. How did you manage it?"

Abbey and Buffy shared a look; before the elder woman answered honestly, "there is very little my husband will deny me if I ask it of him."

Donna put two and two together, "Oh god it was that day you got back from Pakistan."

Abbey had a coy smile, "I missed my husband after three weeks away, and he wouldn't leave the office so I had to make do."

Faith was laughing at this point; seeing the amount of shock from the other women, "I gotta say, way kinkier than the principal's office."

Willow let out a squeak and was definitely blushing, which Buffy found really endearing. Buffy couldn't tell whether Willow was blushing because she had also done something similar or not.

All the women turned to look at her and she shrugged, "Not in the White House."

Faith and Dawn knew her too well as their eyes narrowed, "Where if not the White House." She knew that Faith would ask the question.

All eyes turned to her and she knew there was no way to escape this gracefully. Buffy took a swig of her drink; glad that as she got older, her tolerance to alcohol had increased three-fold, "Buckingham palace."

All the women stared goggle-eyed and burst out laughing before taking a drink to salute her. Faith went next, "I've never threated to shove an axe up someone's ass."

Buffy sighed and took a drink but was surprised when Abbey took one as well. She had to hear this story, Abbey was laughing at just the mere memory of the event.

"It was just after you had come for Jed's Birthday. I had heard all about your Kazakhstan negotiation and they were a few reporters. I thought it was a perfectly logical threat to get them off my property."

Buffy giggled, "If we asked Jed and Sam, who do you think they would say is the bad influence; me or you?"

Abbey smirked, "I think our men are ruing the day that we made friends."

Buffy shrugged flippantly, "they'll get over it."

Helen couldn't decide, if she was horrified or in admiration. In the end, she decided that she was jealous that she hadn't thought of it. Buffy grinned, "Relax, you have to be the more diplomatic one to balance Lou and Josh."

Helen giggled, "Matt is so grateful that Sam came out of private practice after he dealt with that fiasco."

Helen was referring to the incident two weeks ago where Sam had had to produce a speech to rival; the State of the Union he had written way back when Bartlet had revealed his MS. Sam had his own duties and Lou was glad that he hadn't tried to step on her toes. However, she was aware of her skill level, and this was beyond her skills so she had asked for help.

CJ snickered, "I'm just glad that I don't have to clean up his messes anymore."

Buffy laughed, "Oh the poor press secretary nearly had kittens when she realised that they were having the party at John's."

* * *

><p><em>Stag night<em>

Sam watched in bemusement as some of the most powerful men in Washington staggered and sang drinking songs, which would make sailors blush. Granted, the alcohol was much more expensive than would be found in a normal dive.

The liquor had flowed for long enough that people were telling embarrassing stories about each other. John had already started by winding Leo up by calling him 'Gerald'. Bartlet and Leo had shared embarrassing stories about the campaign trail. The result of which was that Josh and Sam were blushing and Sam was incredibly grateful that Buffy and Donna were not around to hear. Then again, the girls were around Abbey Bartlett and CJ, so his hopes of escaping tonight without any blackmail material were slim to none.

He didn't care though because tomorrow he was marrying the love of his life. He couldn't believe that given their crazy lives and schedule they had managed to find the time to get married. It was enough for him to get a goofy grin on his face.

Xander looked suspiciously at him, "Why are you smiling like that? Wait don't tell us if it will cause Giles to beat you to death."

Sam didn't think he would ever be drunk enough that he would ever consider doing something so stupid. "I'm just being sappy."

John smiled, "yes well, you are enchanted and long may it continue."

"Amen." The group chorused.

Xander had a bright idea, "Let's drink to that. Plus we need more stories."

Oz decided to give Sam a break and broke his silence to trade a few good stories of Xander and Larry. The guys looked at him and Xander shrugged, "I have a magnetic personality."

Josh snorted, "Is that what Lou thinks?"

Xander was starting to fidget. He should have realised that he would not be able to keep it secret from Sam and Josh. "Guess it's not so secret."

Josh shrugged, "maybe from people who don't get reports from the Secret Service."

Xander sighed, "Fair enough. Is this where I get the shovel speech?" He thought it fair, after all he had given Sam the speech. In fact, Sam had endured the speech from, Xander, Giles, Spike, Riley, Graham, Willow, Dawn, Faith, Robin and several minis.

Sam's friends were confused, Jed though laughed, "No we won't need a shovel I have Secret Service agents who will do it for me."

Xander really liked Jed Bartlet, the man still held a great poise. "Far enough but Sam it goes without saying that if you ever hurt Buffy there will be a very large line of people."

Sam nodded, he was aware of the great loyalty his fiancée inspired without even trying; it was one of the things that he adored. "Don't worry Xander she is the woman for me." All could hear the true sincerity in his voice.

Jed smiled, "No truer words have been spoken my boy. Let's have a toast to Sam and Buffy who are going to take everyone by storm."

As he gave the toast he held Sam's eye. Sam understood the implied toast and nodded softly. It was a long term plan but Buffy had already agreed to walk the path with him. For the moment though, he would serve at the pleasure of this President and love all the time he could spend with his soon-to-be-wife. He could think of no better short term plan than that.

That was until the Swedish twin masseurs turned up. Then he watched with tears in his eyes as John and Xander had to fend off very forward advances. He just hoped that Oz made sure that the pair didn't re-enact any scenes from the hangover.

Still the night had been fantastic, the group had become even closer and they were no embarrassing stories that would make any of the women get angry. All in all everything was good and he couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	25. Dearly beloved

**Authors note: Sadly almost there, there is one more chap + an epilogue to the story!**

* * *

><p>Buffy woke up, sighing, when she realised that Sam wasn't next to her. She didn't have time to dwell, as there was a flurry of activity. She caught food, hair, clothes and make-up. Abbey laughed seeing her confused expression, "Come dear; I think that you need food and coffee first."<p>

Buffy could definitely get behind that plan. "Yes please!" She added fervently.

It was 7 O'clock and already the council house was a buzz, slayers and friends were running around. Abbey just guided  
>Buffy deftly towards the kitchen where there was a light breakfast prepared.<p>

Buffy wrinkled her nose in confusion, Abbey explained, "think of the wedding reception as a State Banquet."

Buffy nodded wisely, that was all the explanation she needed. The explanation however was not enough for Willow or Faith. "B what is the difference between a State Dinner and a State Banquet?"

"Time, the amount of food they try and stuff in you, and more pomp and circumstance as Dad would say."

Faith grinned, "State Banquets don't have offers of premier Russian Vodka."

Buffy snickered Chegorin had insisted that such an important celebration deserved only the best drink. Buffy had graciously bowed to the inevitable, besides it's not like the guests would mind drinking good quality Vodka.

It made her laugh that while she got to enjoy her wedding day, Sam, Josh and Donna were working this morning. Sam was happy to leave things to Lou, who would step up in his place, but he wanted a few things off his desk so that he could enjoy his honeymoon. Many had been shocked that the couple were content to have a 48 hour honeymoon but it suited the couple. Sam and Buffy were smart enough to know that an emergency would inevitably crop up if they took any more time.

It said a lot about the White House that no one raised too many eyebrows; when most of the senior staff in both the East and West Wing were dressed in finery as they went about their business.

Lou was wearing a dress and the first person who made a sarcastic comment was still cryin' in the toilets nearly 30 minutes later. Sam and Josh listened to the report as it was made during staff briefing and shrugged.

Josh looked exasperated at the Deputy, "Don't mistake me for a kindergarten teacher. If he was stupid enough to insult Lou then he deserved the tongue-lashing."

Matt wondered how he could be 'the man' and have to deal with something so trivial. "I agree, if that will be all gentleman."

"Yes Mr President." 

* * *

><p>Life stirred a little later in the embassy but even John did a double take when Xander walked down the stairs. Giles smiled softly into his cup of tea, "Good morning Xander."<p>

"Hey G-man." He said completely unaware at their source of amusement.

Giles put his tea cup down and was grateful for his poker face. "Xander by chance do you remember the phone call you made to the ladies?"

Xander recognised that tone and was justifiably weary. "No I was wasted."

John chuckled, "Yes you were. Well to put it simply, you were a horse's ass."

Xander was waiting for the 'hammer to fall' so to speak. "I'm waiting for the punch line."

Giles could no longer contain his mirth, "You should remember to not be so cheeky to someone who can channel the Earth's power."

Marbury was chortling now, "Yes, especially when she is quite creative. If I was you Xander; I would apologise as well as you can."

Xander's hand tentatively raised to what should be his ears but currently they resembled Donkeys ears. "Women can be vicious."

Marbury quirked an eyebrow, "You expected anything better when you phoned a group of the most powerful women in this country."

Xander sighed dejectedly, "Excuse me I have to make a phone-call."

Marbury watched the young man leave; he would give the man kudos. He managed to make a fairly dignified exit considering the Horses ears. "They certainly are excitable bunch aren't they?" He observed dryly.

Giles smirked picking up his morning tea once more, "The teenage years were more trying; what with stealing rocket launchers, mass love spells and the occasional apocalypse."

Marbury loved the completely nonchalant tone, in which his old friend could speak about the end of the world. "Of course an apocalypse was an amusing diversion."

The dry wit and sarcasm was positively pouring off the ambassador, still Giles was able to meet him barb for barb, "Yes well the summer would have been boring without something to do."

Marbury guessed that if you didn't approach some situations with humour then you could drown in despair. He didn't really think alcohol would have been a solution, unless his friend intended to destroy his liver. "I suppose that is true but today you have an important duty."

Giles smiled, "Yes I do. I'm so happy that she has got to today. At one point, she had such a fatalistic view of life."

Marbury was saddened to think that someone like Buffy who was so full of life would ever view life so narrowly. "Well I think she looks at life in a very different way. She and Sam have the potential to walk a very special path."

Giles agreed, "Oh he'll be President, it is merely a question of when." 

* * *

><p>Buffy was sitting in front of her dresser as the final touches to her make-up and hair were completed. The artists were finished and left; when Buffy swivelled around she found Faith, Dawn and Abbey sitting in her bed.<p>

Faith grinned, "Willow is listening to Xan grovel."

Buffy snickered, "I wish I had seen John and Dad's face."

Dawn giggled, "It would have been all proper over morning tea."

Buffy smiled, "I wonder if they would have kept a straight face?"

Abbey astutely observed, "Oh they would have kept a straight face for as long as it suited them."

Dawn stood up, "So we move onto the traditions, I am the ghost of something new."

Buffy looked at the delicate sapphire and diamond drop-down earrings. The special part of the earrings was how startling they were in their blueness. Buffy was speechless, "they are gorgeous. Thank you."

Dawn smirked, "It's all cool. We can't have you looking anything less than your best."

Faith was next; she had a wicked smirk so Buffy was a little weary of her gift, "As the ghost of something blue I give you this."

Buffy smiled seeing the blue lace garter. Buffy's wicked grin matched her sister slayers, "Oh I can think of a few uses for this."

Abbey finally moved her hand from behind her back, "I guess that must make me the ghosts of something borrowed and old."

Buffy sucked in a breath at the beautiful diamond and sapphire choker. "It's stunning."

Abbey smiled softly, "I wore this at my wedding and I think it will complement your dress perfectly."

Buffy had tears in her eyes, "Thanks I don't know what to say."

Abbey smiled gently, "Sam is like a son to Jed and you are like a daughter to me. You have nothing to say."

Buffy chuckled but knew exactly what to do; she hugged Abbey and whispered softly, "Thanks Mum."

Willow stood in the doorway, "It is time to go."

Buffy stood up giving everyone a once round twirl, "How do I look?"

Dawn smirked, "Annoyingly perfect; that dress looks perfect. Now let's go and get you married." 

* * *

><p>The Security was in place and the guests already situated. It was a veritable 'who's who' of Washington. One paper was already using the guest list, to decide who was considered the upper echelons in Washington.<p>

Buffy couldn't care less, she just saw Sam standing at the head of the crowd. He was standing next to his best friend. It almost made Buffy giggle because Josh looked more nervous than Sam did. She wondered how he would fare when it was his turn to get married.

Buffy herself had no nerves; just a resounding feeling of everything being exactly right. The security was perfect and the underworld had gotten a message to the council of 48 hours ceasefire. It seemed they had no desire to incur her wrath if her wedding was disturbed.

She took Giles proffered arm, "Are you ready."

Buffy took a deep breath, "You sure betcha."

The music started and she walked calmly and with a natural assuredness. She had a cheeky grin for Sam who was smiling back at her. The guests and everyone else just disappeared. She was jolted back to reality when her Dad let go of her arm. She took Sam's hand and faced the crowd ready to proclaim her vows.

All the guests could clearly see how in love the couple were. It used to be a rarity in Washington. Yet here today, all the couples were clearly the exception to rule and in love. The Chaplin began, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…"  
>Sam looked Buffy directly in the eye when he proclaimed, "I do." You could never have doubted Sam's love, it was clear to see in his eyes. Buffy had often teased him about how his poker face failed around her.<p>

Buffy heard the Chaplin ask her to recite after him, "I do."

O'Neill and Fitzwallace shared an amused smirk. Only Buffy could sound like a General as she spoke her vow but it was definitely delivered with all the authority of a General's order.

The Chaplin smiled, "Ladies and Gentleman then before you all I give you Mr and Mrs Seaborn."

Buffy would have rolled her eyes; she could hear John and Dad mutter, "Lady Seaborn."

She heard the whoop go through the crowd as they kissed. They remembered to keep it appropriate for the setting but Sam whispered huskily, "Just wait until tonight."

She replied, "Promises, promises, wedding reception first."

Ah yes, a wedding reception containing the biggest names in American and European politics as well as the council. Considering the amount of alcohol on offer; this had the potential to be one of the funniest parties ever. She just hoped that the witches remembered not to hex anyone after they had had a drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Next up, Celebration time, speeches, funny times and sexy dancing oh and the odd surprise romance.<strong>


	26. Fairytale couples of New York

**Authors note: Only the epilogue to go! - It will be posted tomorrow.  
><strong>

**-True love can exist in Washington Power Circles-**

Buffy and Sam looked around the room, amazed at all the people who had come to support their big day. Buffy had been playing the game long enough, to know who was real, and who was false. The real fun was when you gained enough power, that you could snub all the idiots. She also was not scared of any human, so she was quite happy to snub people, who had given her or Sam any crap.

The normal sedate wedding reception had already occurred, and now they were enjoying the ireal/i party. The speeches were starting, and Giles stood up to complete his duty as the father of the bride. He could see how happy she was, and he'd admitted to her, that he was so relieved that he could share this day with her.

Giles stood up and tapped the side of his glass for quiet, "I didn't realise just how hard it would be, to see my little girl marry. All fathers live in fear of the day that they bring a man home, in particular, when it is the one that they want to marry."

Buffy smiled softly at Giles, he was not her father by blood but they didn't matter to her. He was the one that cared for her and tried to be there for her. Yes, they had had there ups and downs, but they had stuck it out and worked hard to repair their relationship. A random thought struck her, she wondered what Hank would think when he read the papers.

Giles took a small drink of water before continuing, "Yet the day I met Samuel, I was not scared. I could see how much he loved Buffy. He didn't run screaming at all the well intentioned threats involving shovels so I say let's raise a glass to Samuel and Buffy."

Buffy giggled, all in all Sam, had had to listen to thirty-five different people giving him threats. In truth though, the shovel was the most polite warning he got. The others were more violent and that was not even including Angel and Spike's threats. She was so glad that she could smile and blame it on jealous ex-lovers, which had worked until Sam had done research on the Scourge. It was a little more difficult, once he realised that Spike could do, exactly what he claimed with a railway spike.

Sam smiled through the speech, and was just glad that his new father-in-law's dark side had not come out to play. It truly says something about a person's life; when they are glad that their new-in-law didn't use an opportunity to threaten them. It brought it home to Sam, that he was truly liked. Sam did hope that not too many people would make toasts, the Vodka was being used to crown a toast. As a politician, Sam personally thought that too many toasts, would create too many loose-lipped politicians, and that would be a disaster.

The next person to stand up was Josh, he looked relaxed and calm. "So I was asked to make a speech. Sam's been my best-bud for a long time and I must say I was so sad when he left government back when Bartlet was President."

Sam could see though that Josh didn't begrudge him; in fact, Josh had privately said that it was probably the best thing that Sam could have ever done.

Josh showing hints of the smooth operator, "There is a saying that goes, along the lines of 'behind every great man there is the love of a fantastic woman. Well that must mean that Buffy is one hell of a woman."

Buffy and Sam smiled softly; all could see their entwined hands as they raised their glasses in acknowledgement of the toast. The final toast came from General O'Neill who raised his glass wanting to toast, "His favourite little general."

Buffy pretended to be outraged, "Hey less of the little!"

Buffy listened to Jack's toast and grinned. She held her glass up and smirked. Jack was not aware but his attitude and actions were slowly rehabilitating her view towards the military which was certainly quite a feat.

The announcer smiled, "Now the Seaborn's will share their first dance as a married couple."

Sam and Buffy smiled as their lyrics floated down to them. She would later say that she couldn't remember what the song was, but all she could remember was an overwhelmingly happy feeling. Sam knew a little of his wife's thoughts, he had heard all about how bleak her life expectancy was at one point. He refused to think about it, he just pulled her a little closer not liking such bleak thoughts. It was his job to keep them as far away as possible. 

* * *

><p>The first dance was special and magical and keeping with the traditions of Washington worthy of a Ballroom championship. Josh watched from the sides sitting next to his own love; his mind wondering thinking about what his own wedding would like. He was more than aware of the fact that he wanted to marry the beautiful blonde next to him. He his was in a unusual position though; he really wanted to snark but couldn't quite say it.<p>

"It's not fair!" He whined.

Donna frowned, wondering what the hell he was going about, "What's not fair?"

"Any other couple I'd I would have gone to town with the sarcasm."

Donna's face took on a mischievous glint, "Why is that because Sam is like a younger brother, and Buffy could tear you to pieces?"

Josh turned to face her letting all his masks fall, "Do you think they know anyone else exists at the moment to them?"

Donna looked on at the couple dancing, "No, we are the fairy tale couples of Washington."

Josh wondered about that, and laughed softly, understanding exactly what she meant. In the power circles of Washington, finding couples who truly loved each other was rare. Buffy and Sam, the Bartlets'; the Santos' and Donna and Josh were the rarities.

The song changed and Josh gave into his desire to dance. After all, he got to dance with the lovely creature in his arms, and if it let everyone else know that Donna was taken - all the better. Well, Josh was good at getting hidden messages across. Donna gave him a look, that clearly said, she was on to him, and was amused enough to put up with him. He still did not understand how it had happened. No that wasn't true, Josh had seen a rejuvenated Sam walk through the transition offices looking like he could take on the world and he had finally manned up, and asked out Donna out. 

Buffy saw her Dad make his way towards them, he gently tapped Sam's shoulder, "May I have this dance?"

Sam gracefully bowed out, and was immediately pounced on by Abbey Bartlett. She gave him a shrewd look, "You know when you finally take up residence in that big ol' office. Don't forget the important things."

Sam continued to move, showing his light feet, which was becoming a signature of his career and life, "I know who is important and she is very good at making sure I don't forget."

Abbey snickered, "Yeah Buffy is certainly the right woman for you."

Sam had a boyish smile, "I'm just glad that she agreed with you."

Abbey showed a light of insight, "Sometime the greatest thing you can offer someone is acceptance."

Sam nodded, "You are an incredibly wise woman."

Abbey showed how smart she was, "Why yes I am, now I'm too old so I need to dance the night away."

Sam laughed as he led her back to her chair, and taking the chance to talk with his old mentor. "Oh Dr B you'll never be too old."

He noticed a surprising couple on the dance floor; it seems that Xander's weird magnetism has struck again. "Huh I think they might just work."

Abbey Bartlett snorted, "Oh they will be good. I don't fancy getting involved with that courtship."

Sam looked pained envisioning a very explosive West Wing, "Now why would you give me those thoughts?"

Abbey looked at him as if he was tapped, "Honey the only thoughts you should have is on how you and Buffy are going to escape here without any major crisis stopping you from enjoying your honeymoon."

Sam let that thought ruminate for mere seconds before taking decisive action. He moved purposefully across the dance floor, all the traditions had been dealt with early on so that all the important people could get back to their offices. He would send Abbey a gift later on because she could usually sense political trouble that could derail plans.

Buffy saw Sam walk towards her with purpose, and quirked an eyebrow asking the silent question. He whispered in her ear, "I don't know about you but I think it's about high time we get out of here."

Buffy looked amused, and her eyes showed that she was more than on board with this plan. "Well the details have been dealt with, let's go." It was probably the only time in their lives, they could have a legitimate excuse for leaving a party early, but if their wedding night didn't count, then she didn't know what would.

Buffy was giving him a look that he knew well. He could feel his own desire rising to the fore in response, "well we only have 48 hours." She was ghosting his lips as she finished.

Never let it be said that Sam Seaborn ever missed an opportunity, he closed the gap pulling Buffy onto his lap, using his free hand to pull up the divide between them and the driver.

Buffy pulled back breathless from the searing kiss, "wow married sex is going to be so much fun." She started to tease his neck kissing a path down to his collar, "You know," yet another lower kiss, "We should start early; after all there may well be an emergency."

Sam stopped wondering how he managed to land such a woman and just vowed to make sure that she never regretted it.

**Authors note: Okay reading back over this story I realised that this story was coming to its natural end. At least for this story because the characters have got their Fresh Start. I will write an epilogue that will set up the next story.**


	27. Epilogue

**Authors notes: Okay so as this is the last chapter, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed the chapter. This story has taken over a year to finish but it is now complete. So thank you again, to all those who stuck with the story. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Fresh beginnings.<strong>

It had been five long years since Buffy and Sam had married. It had been a jam-packed set of years for both of them. Sam had come into his own, and earned a good reputation as a political operator, who knew where his priorities lay. He had been instrumental in passing an Educational Bill that he had been championing, since he had been the Communications Deputy Director. What was interesting was that Santos and Josh had insisted that he take lead. It wouldn't cross his mind as to why, until later on today.

The bill had passed in the Senate, and while there were Senator's names attached to the bill - it was Sam who had got the credit. It was amazing how useful it was, to have a friendly, legendary reporter, who would gladly help an old friend out; like Danny had helped out Josh when he explained why.

Unlike Sam, Buffy had quickly become a driving force in the murkier International political scene. Buffy had certainly transformed diplomatic negotiations, much to the amusement of everyone who knew her. Even her adoptive father had been helping further an agenda without anyone realising it. In America, the IWC had transformed its public face in recent years. Whilst they no longer hid completely, they didn't explain about their 'security division', but they had been showing the press the educational side.

Buffy had been pictured opening up new schools, which were being opened in the worst areas. It was a well-known cause, close to the hearts of both Buffy and Sam Seaborn, and the Press were only too happy to tell the American people. Of course, the press were unaware that the schools were opening because of the rapid growth of the demon populations, and the subsequent calling of many slayers - It was an inconsequential detail.

In truth, neither gave any thought about the potential political capital it would could help Sam gain. Buffy just loved the way sometimes fate could align and help all involved. Of the slayers being called, many were coming from deprived backgrounds, and the Council, given years of hidden power and a massive accumulation of wealth could afford the best supplies. To Buffy it was the most important thing; she wanted the girls being called to have every potential advantage. So if that meant finding the best teachers, resources and anything else she could think of then that is what she would do.

All the Scooby's had seen how difficult life could be, and figured that given all the crap and potential world-endage they had stopped; they deserved to do what they wanted. 

* * *

><p>Which is how Sam came to this; the first thing which crossed his desk that morning on entering his office was the official notice that the Maryland Senator had passed a way from an unexpected heart attack. He never gave any thought about who would replace him; just what would the White House would need to do in response.<p>

"Ginger!" It greatly pained him sometimes, when he took note of all the mannerisms of Josh's he had picked up since agreeing to take up the post.

Ginger, god bless her heart, was more than cured of Sam. Buffy willingly indulged in her shopping habit to ensure in her continued good graces, and he was appropriately grateful.

"You hollered." She drawled.

Sam had the good grace to look sheepish, and apologise. Whilst he may theoretically hold power as her boss, he was more than aware of the potential misery the assistants could cause when they band together.

"Your schedule is clear for meetings with the House Leaders to make sure the vote will be plain sailing." Sam held back a reflexive wince at that statement. Ginger should know better than to jinx a bill like that, she'd worked for him for too long.

"What else?"

Ginger frowned, "Josh asked for you to come to a meeting with him in the Oval Office."

Sam looked bemused, "Okay... Why the long face?"

Ginger looked curious more than worried, "Just the other people in the meeting are the Chairman, and Buffy."

Sam was now admittedly curious, as Buffy had not mentioned travelling to the White House today. It had become a tradition for them to have dinner there on Friday if Buffy was in Washington. Buffy often made jokes about how ridiculous it was to be the American Director and spend so much time abroad. 

* * *

><p>Buffy took the time to head to Sam's office before the meeting. Buffy had accumulated tremendous goodwill amongst the staff, so no one ever blinked when they saw her walking through the West Wing. The staff always loved when she did because the press avoided her. The idiot reporter, who had tried to interview her when someone had attacked the Presidents party, would still not get closer than fifty feet of her. The idiot had tried to find support to back him up about being threatened but suddenly found himself bereft of support or friends.<p>

It had been a valuable lesson not to get in the way of Buffy. She was a nice woman, really she did try, but all bets were off when anyone she cared about was in danger. That was a lesson that everyone including the Press Corp learnt soon enough. 

* * *

><p>Sam's curiosity was about to be answered as everyone filed into the President's office. The last election had been a breeze for Josh to navigate. The opposition's main candidates had scrapped too long between themselves, to launch any real campaign. Sam and Josh, had actually had fun derailing their campaign, and because they took it in turns, it made the President look even better. After all, he fought the election, the government kept running and the opposition appeared as if they couldn't tie their own shoe laces.<p>

Sam sat in the Oval office with his wife, listening in shock. Josh, the President, and the Chairman of the party sat around him. They were outlining a new path for him, one that would eventually see him sitting in the same seat as Matt Santos.

Buffy had already told him that she would support him in any path he chose, including this one. The opened mouth look was probably not his finest moment, but while people had spoken about this in very abstract terms; this was the very first time it had been said out loud in a serious context

"Just to be clear you want me to contest the Maryland seat in the Senatorial race?"

Josh smirked, "Sam you have the potential to go far. I'm telling you play it smart and in fifteen years it will be Seaborn for America."

Buffy could see that Sam was weighing the pros and cons, "You always say that the best way to make a difference is to be the man."

Sam grinned, "I did say that, well in that case. Sir I respectfully request a leave of absence to fight a Senatorial campaign."

Santos grinned at his choice of words. Buffy was clearly more of an influence than previously realised, "I think I can swing that. Good luck Sam but I doubt anyone can stand in the way of you and Buffy."

Sam whose hand had unconsciously entwined with his wife's for support smiled softly, "We make a good team."

hr/  
>No truer words were spoken, and seventeen years down the line, just like many predicted, Sam walked out onto the podium to take the Oath of Office, Buffy standing next to him.<p>

It took a lot for the couple to reach this point; apocalypses during political campaigns, a Mossad director who needed a smackdown. Not only that but they were kids; international issues and many more stories that could be told.

The stories had been shared with their kids in very abridged versions, which required Sam to use every inch of his writing skills. Well soon enough the unabridged stories will be shared but that is a story for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note 2 <strong>Okay so wow, I have actually finished this first fic of the 'verse, which has completely grown - well beyond my initial idea. I would just like to thank everyone who read the story; reviewed the story or recc'ed the story.

This universe is not over and there are still so many stories that I want to tell. I hope for it to appear over the summer sometime, this includes the big sequel which is in the plotting stages, which shall be called. Fresh Starts: Road to the White House


End file.
